In my veins
by MiCorazonEsTuyo
Summary: Yuri Ginny/Hermione. Quelques années après la guerre, après qu'une terrible explosion se soit produite en plein centre de Londres le monde semble tourner à l'envers.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle histoire. C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne donc je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! :) Le premier chapitre est court et "spécial", l'histoire se mettra en place au fur et à mesure des chapitres suivants ! **

**PS: Comme d'habitude tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf le déroulement de cette fic. Pour le titre il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, c'est le titre d'une chanson que j'écoutais au moment où j'ai écrit le chapitre qui s'appelle In my veins d'Andrew Belle. Sur ce bonne lecture** **:)**

_Elle était là, au loin, me regardant avec son petit sourire en coin. Elle tendait sa main vers moi, comme m'incitant à la rejoindre. Je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle à chaque instant, cherchant à éliminer la distance entre nous. A chaque pas son image se brouillait un peu plus, devenait un peu plus floue. Seule sa voix me parvenait parfaitement. Je n'entendais que notre dernière conversation._

_-Je ne peux plus Ginny… Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus faire ça à Ron. Pas avec sa propre sœur… On a construit une famille lui et moi et j'ai beau t'aimer comme une folle j'ai choisi de devenir fidèle à mon mari. Je suis désolée Ginny, oublie moi…_

_Les derniers mots résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête._

Oublie moi, oublie moi, oublie moi.

_Ils résonnaient en boucle tels trois coups frappés contre mon cœur._

**BAM BAM BAM**

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant des coups frappés contre ma fenêtre. En sueur, je me lève et aperçoit un hibou qui me fixe d'un air insistant, une lettre coincée dans le bec.

Je m'assois deux minutes et tente de reprendre mes esprits. Voilà des mois que cette conversation était passée, des mois que je n'ai pas vu Hermione, des mois que devant mon mal être Ron a compris mes sentiments pour elle, des mois que ma famille agit comme si j'étais un monstre, des mois que je me cache par honte. J'ai perdu le goût de la vie, j'ai perdu l'amour, je l'ai perdu Elle. Pourtant chaque nuit ses mots reviennent me hanter.

Un rire moqueur m'échappe. Moi, Ginevra Weasley, la femme de caractère, la battante, je me laisse abattre pour une histoire de cœur à 24 ans alors que j'ai toute la vie devant moi.

_Tout finira par s'arranger…_

Je n'ai cessé de me le répéter en boucle, je n'ai cessé d'y croire pourtant tout est pareil.

Je reprends mes esprits et me dirige jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors il fait toujours nuit. Je m'empare de la lettre, fébrile, espérant comme depuis des mois qu'il s'agisse d'un signe d'Elle.

« EXPLOSION EN PLEIN CENTRE DE LONDRES, ON A BESOIN DE TOI. »

Je soupire. Comme souvent je me dis que j'aurais dû devenir joueuse de quidditch et pas médicomage bien que je sache que sauver des vies est ma vocation. Je me prépare vite et transplane jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ici c'est le chaos. Un chaos comme dans mon cœur. Je prends sur moi et m'avance. Du sang, des pleurs, des cris. C'est le quotidien des Urgences, mon quotidien pourtant cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois c'est vraiment le chaos.

J'enfile ma blouse et m'approche d'un homme gravement brûlé. A l'aide de ma baguette j'essai d'apaiser ses blessures.

_Tout finira par s'arranger…_ Je lui murmure.

-On ne peut rien faire pour lui, me dit-on. Ils ont besoin de toi sur le terrain.

Je déglutis et m'y rend en vitesse.

Foutue explosion, elle a vraiment tout fait péter. Londres n'existe plus, Londres n'est plus qu'un amas de ruines, de fumée et de cadavres.

Le chaos est le quotidien des Urgences, le chaos est mon quotidien. Et pourtant Hermione si tu pouvais m'entendre je te dirais que ce chaos là dépasse toutes les horreurs. Je prie. Pour toi, pour ma famille et mes amis. Je prie que vous ne fassiez pas parti de cette apocalypse.

Je ressens une sensation étrange, une sensation de déjà-vu. Comme si j'avais vécu l'explosion. Je décide de chasser cette idée stupide de mon esprit. Je me mets à la tâche, tente de sauver le plus de personnes possible mais il est trop tard. La plupart ne sont plus que des corps décomposés. On me tape sur l'épaule. C'est Jim, un de mes équipiers. Il me sourit tristement. Je sais qu'il veut me réconforter, qu'il veut que je sois forte.

_Tout finira par s'arranger…_ Semble vouloir dire son sourire.

Mensonge. Rien ne s'arrangera désormais.

-On a repéré des blessés sous les décombres. Le chef veut qu'on s'en occupe.

J'hoche la tête, prends mon courage à deux mains et le suis. Je me faufile au milieu des ruines et des cadavres. Toujours ce mal-être, cette sensation désagréable qui s'agrandit à chaque pas que je fais.

Hermione, on dit que la vie n'est que la continuité de plans que nous imaginons. Je n'ai aucun plan. J'aurais dû avoir des plans. Je n'ai que toi et aucun plan pour te sauver.

Ici c'est le chaos, les sirènes d'ambulances et les cris résonnent mais la seule chose que j'entends c'est ta voix.

_Oublie moi, oublie moi, oublie moi. _

Ta voix qui résonne dans ma tête. Et comme trois coups frappés, je sens mon cœur partir à la dérive lorsque je t'aperçois, inconsciente sous les débris.

**BAM BAM BAM**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il y a pas mal de "flash-back" dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains, c'est pour mettre un peu en place l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous :)**

_-Rose, viens par ici chérie._

_La jeune fille en pleurs s'approcha de nous après avoir entendu la voix de sa mère._

_-Papa m'a encore dit des choses méchantes, pleurnicha-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_-Ma puce, tu sais bien que ton père ne le pense pas, il est stressé depuis qu'il travaille au ministère._

_-N'écoute pas ta mère Rosie, ton père est un idiot. Viens dans les bras de tante Ginny._

_-Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione, choquée._

_-Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, répondis-je en berçant délicatement la petite fillette, Ron vient à peine de partir au travail qu'il rend déjà ta fille malheureuse. Il vous rend malheureuses…_

_Le regard d'Hermione s'embua, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_-Mon amour, tu sais tout ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place… Il a tellement de chance de vous avoir, murmurais-je doucement._

_Hermione me fit un petit sourire triste et regarda Rose qui s'était endormie dans mes bras._

_-Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à la calmer… Pourtant je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour s'endormir alors qu'elle n'est debout que depuis une heure._

_-Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle vous a entendu vous disputer toi et mon crétin de frère hier soir. Je vais la coucher, tu viens avec moi ?_

_-Non, je vais nous préparer le petit déjeuner. _

_- Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois faire la boniche pour mon frère qu'il en sera de même pour moi ! Tu as 22 ans, tu es une femme brillante et le seul rôle que tu tiens c'est celui de femme au foyer pour un idiot qui ne travaille au ministère que parce qu'il a été pistonné par notre père ! Je vais coucher la petite, je reviens._

_Une fois ma tirade terminée je m'étais dirigée dans la chambre de Rose et l'avais posée doucement dans son lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Hermione m'attendait, assise sur le canapé. Elle pleurait, une fois de plus. Elle n'aimait pas mon frère, elle m'aimait moi mais ce n'est qu'après être sortie avec lui qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Pendant un moment elle avait caché ses sentiments. C'est à la fin de la guerre qu'on avait enfin eu une liaison en cachette. Elle avait pensé quitter Ron pour moi mais elle voulait me protéger. Elle avait perdue sa famille en s'effaçant de leurs mémoires pour les protéger, elle ne voulait pas que je perde aussi la mienne à cause d'elle. Puis elle était tombée enceinte à 18 ans et avait dû se marier avec Ron par la suite._

_Je m'étais approchée d'elle en douceur. Elle était pâle, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient négligemment relevés à l'aide d'une pince. Elle paraissait dix ans de plus, elle paraissait malheureuse et malade pourtant à mes yeux elle restait la plus grande merveille de ce monde. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux et je lui ai dis à qu'elle point je l'aimais. Elle s'était calmée, m'avait embrassée tendrement et m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état, je voulais lui prouver à quel point elle m'était chère alors j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai faite s'allonger sur le tapis. J'ai continué à l'embrasser tout en la déshabillant. Nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre nous avions fait l'amour pendant un long moment. Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était bien plus. Ron se contentait de sexe, il se servait d'elle pour son plaisir personnel allant parfois jusqu'à être violent et abuser d'elle. Ce qu'on vivait était plus beau, plus doux, plus intense. C'était l'amour au sens vrai, au sens fort._

_Exténuée par le train de vie que lui imposait mon frère et se sentant enfin en sécurité elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je l'avais couverte et j'avais admiré le soleil matinal se reflétant sur son visage. Un moment plus tard elle s'était réveillée et nous nous étions rhabillées en vitesse. Il était presque midi, nous avions préparé le déjeuner ensemble, rigolant, profitant de la joie d'être réunies. _

_La petite fille de bientôt quatre ans s'était réveillée et était venue nous rejoindre, elle avait sourit devant le bonheur apparent de sa mère. _

_Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, lui proposant de se joindre à nous pour préparer à manger. Elle avait accepté avec joie. _

_-Maman ne rigole que quand elle est avec toi, m'avait-elle dit._

_J'avais sourit à Rose, Hermione aussi souriait. Elle s'était penchée vers moi et pour la première fois elle m'avait embrassée devant sa fille._

_-Peu importe qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble, mon grand amour c'est toi, m'avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille tout en me serrant contre elle._

_Malgré le fait que je savais que ce moment ne durerait qu'un temps, malgré le fait que je savais que Ron ne tarderait pas à rentrer et que je devrais partir et laisser les deux femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde aux mains de cet idiot violent j'étais heureuse. J'étais épanouie de pouvoir vivre de tels instants de bonheur._

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je les avais fermés à peine cinq secondes. Il m'a fallu cinq secondes pour revivre une matinée de bonheur s'étant produite trois ans auparavant. Cinq secondes de rêve pour retomber dans l'horreur de la réalité.

Réagissant enfin je me précipite vers elle, tentant dans un désespoir extrême de la sortir des décombres.

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est un automate. Je ne peux plus penser à rien, je ne pense qu'à mes mains serrant fort ma baguette avec laquelle j'essai de dégager les décombres d'immeubles qui se sont écroulés sur elle. Alors que je commence à être à bout de force je sens une présence à mes côtés et vois Jim, lui aussi la baguette à la main, tentant de m'aider. Le savoir prêt de moi me redonne du courage et je redouble mes efforts, tentant de faire passer le plus de force possible à travers ma baguette. Je suis tout d'un coup assise à côté d'elle, en larmes. Elle ne respire plus. Nous avons enfin réussi à dégager les décombres qui étaient sur elle, je pointe ma baguette sur son thorax et envoi quelques décharges électriques sur sa poitrine pour tenter de faire rebattre son cœur. Je pose ensuite ma main sur son cou et sens des pulsations, je me retiens de sauter de joie. Ce serait assez mal vu que je me mette à hurler de bonheur alors qu'il y a des cadavres partout autour de moi.

Merci Merlin, elle est blessée mais vivante. Le reste va si vite. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, tout ce que j'éprouve est le soulagement. On la transporte à Sainte-Mangouste, la laisse aux mains d'autres médecins. Jim et moi retournons sur le terrain, nous avons d'autres vies à sauver.

Je ne vois plus le temps passer, je ne pense qu'à elle. Il me tarde de finir, il me tarde de la voir. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien, je veux la serrer contre moi et lui montrer à quel point j'ai eu peur.

Enfin fini, on a sauvé le plus de monde que l'on pouvait. Bien sûr, vu la force de l'explosion il y a eu énormément de morts mais on a réussi à sauver quelques vies. On a réussi à la sauver elle. Je sais, c'est égoïste mais elle est la seule chose qui compte pour moi.

On se rend à l'hôpital et je me retrouve au bout de quelques minutes devant la porte de sa chambre. J'hésite à l'ouvrir, j'appréhende. Jim est à mes côtés, il me prend la main. Je lui souris. Nous avons passé toutes nos études de médicomage ensemble et à aucun moment il ne m'a laissée tomber. Sans le vouloir un autre souvenir me vient en tête.

_Hermione tenait dans ses bras Rose qui n'était encore qu'un bébé. On venait de sortir d'un bar moldu et on marchait sous le ciel gris, en pleine rue de Londres. Tout l'après-midi elle avait eu un sourire forcé face au jeune homme que je lui avais présenté. _

_-Il est très mignon, vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille._

_La jalousie se lisait sur son visage. Bon, il faut aussi avouer que Jim est un très bel homme. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux châtains clairs ébouriffés, sa petite barbe de quelques jours, ses yeux verts malicieux, son élégance naturel et son côté protecteur, nombre de filles tombaient à ses pieds. Mais ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Jim est mon ange gardien, mon confident, mon meilleur ami._

_-Oui, on est très proches, répondis-je du tac au tac._

_Hermione pressa le pas, les lèvres pincées._

_Je lui attrapais le bras. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et fit volte face._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement._

_-Je le considère seulement comme un autre frère. Il n'y a rien de plus._

_Elle hocha la tête peu convaincu._

_-Epouse-moi._

_-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas je suis déjà mariée._

_-Laisse tomber Ron, il ne te mérite pas. Il ne te fait que du mal. Laisse-le et venez vivre avec moi, Rose et toi._

_-Ginny…_

_Sa voix se brisa._

_-Tu sais à quel point j'aimerais… Mais c'est impossible. Ca détruirait tout, Gin, ça détruirait ta famille ! J'aurais tellement aimé être ta femme et pas la sienne mais je t'aime et je sais que tu serais malheureuse et que ça détruirait ta vie si j'abandonnais Ron pour toi._

_J'avais passé ma main dans mes cheveux, perdue dans mes pensées. Elle avait prit ma main dans la sienne et m'avait chuchoté à voix basse :_

_-Peu importe le temps que ça prendra mais je sais que je vivrai mes derniers instants avec toi. Ron va rentrer tard ce soir, viens à la maison. On couche la petite et on passe un peu de temps ensemble rien que toi et moi._

-Tout va bien se passer.

Je redescends sur terre en entendant la voix de Jim. J'hoche la tête, inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Jim me sourit pour m'inciter à entrer dans la chambre puis s'en va dans la salle d'attente.

J'avance à petits pas dans la chambre, ne sachant comment Hermione va réagir à ma présence.

Elle est là, allongée sur le lit. Des tonnes de tuyaux et de machines sont reliées à son corps. Je m'assois à côté du lit et prends sa main dans la mienne puis la presse contre mon front. La douceur de sa peau m'avait tellement manqué…

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux au contact de nos mains. Elle me regarde, l'air perdue. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, elle a l'air en pleine hallucination. C'est sûrement l'effet des médicaments.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Me demande-t-elle avec difficultés.

-Pardon ?

Je lâche sa main, surprise.

-Pour t'en sortir indemne alors que tu étais toi aussi dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il a explosé.

Elle ferme les yeux et se rendort. Je me sens tout d'un coup nauséeuse et cours me réfugier dans la première salle de repos que je trouve. Je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux, j'essai de me calmer du mieux que je peux, j'essai de faire partir les vertiges que je ressens de plus en plus.

Je sens une main sur mon bras et ouvre les yeux brusquement. Jim me regarde, l'air inquiet.

-Je vais bien, dis-je même si mon ton est loin d'être convainquant.

-Je sais que tu haïs ton frère depuis ce qui s'est passé ce jour là mais… Mais ça reste son mari. Tu devrais peut-être le prévenir.

-Hors de question ! Répondis-je en me levant brusquement.

Je me rassois en sentant les vertiges revenir de plus belle.

-Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, dis-je.

_C'était il y à trois mois. Il faisait déjà nuit et il pleuvait. Elle m'avait demandé de venir, elle devait me parler. C'est important, m'avait-elle dit. On s'était installées sur son canapé mais elle avait laissé de la distance entre nous, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon étant donné que dès qu'on avait un peu de temps à nous elle en profitait pour se blottir dans mes bras._

_-Où est Rose ? Demandais-je, tendue._

_-En haut, entrain de jouer dans sa chambre._

_Sa voix était glaciale. Ses traits étaient tirés. Je savais qu'elle allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et je n'avais pas eu tort. Elle avait juste prononcé quelques phrases mais c'était quelques phrases qui me hantaient encore. J'en ai des frissons quand je me dis qu'elle peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre et que notre dernière vraie conversation pourrait être ces quelques phrases._

_-Je ne peux plus Ginny… Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus faire ça à Ron. Pas avec sa propre sœur… On à construit une famille lui et moi et j'ai beau t'aimer comme une folle j'ai choisi de devenir fidèle à mon mari. Je suis désolée Ginny, oublie moi…_

_Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, à la supplier de ne pas faire ça au moment où la porte d'entrée claqua. Ron referma son parapluie et posa son imper sur le porte manteau. Il m'aperçu et me jeta un regard noir. _

_Depuis ma liaison avec Hermione ma relation avec mon frère s'était dégradée, la jalousie aidant. Bien sûr lui aussi suspectait quelque chose, lui aussi me voyait comme une rivale et se méfiait de moi mais il ne savait expliquer pourquoi. Sa femme amoureuse de sa petite sœur ? Quelle blague, un macho comme Ron vous aurait ri au nez si vous le lui avait dit. Enfin ça dépend de la façon de lui annoncer, apparemment j'ai dû être assez convaincante dans les minutes qui ont suivis puisqu'il n'a pas ri. _

_Il ne m'avait pas salué et s'était directement adressé à Hermione._

_-Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt ? Grogna t-il_

_-Non... Je vais le faire, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux._

_-Tu passes tes journées le cul terré ici à ne rien faire et tu oses ne pas avoir préparé le dîner quand je rentre du travail ? Feignasse, bonne à rien ! Hurla t-il en l'attrapant sauvagement par le bras._

_S'en était trop. Je me suis levée et avant que Ron ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il avait reçu mon poing en pleine figure. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il fallait que ça sorte. Toutes ces années à le haïr parce qu'il traitait la femme que j'aime comme une merde. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il était à terre, je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes poings qui se déchaînaient sur son visage._

_-Ginny, arrête ! Me supplia Hermione_

_Je m'étais calmée en entendant la peur dans sa voix. Je la regardais, à bout de souffle._

_Un nouveau bruit ce fit entendre dans l'entrée._

_-Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda une voix que je reconnu immédiatement, la voix de ma mère._

_Elle s'était arrêtée et nous avait regardés, tous, l'air en état de choc._

_-Pourquoi ? Avait faiblement demandé Ron, le visage en sang._

_-Parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir faire souffrir la femme que j'aime depuis des années. Je te hais, Ron. Je te hais parce que c'est moi qui devrais être à ta place, c'est moi qui fait son bonheur alors que toi tu la tues à petits feux._

_Et je suis partie. Je ne supportais pas le regard déçu de ma mère, le regard choqué de Ron et surtout le regard horrifié d'Hermione. Je ne les avais plus revu depuis, je m'étais plongée dans le travail et passais la plupart de mon temps avec Jim pour essayer de ne plus penser à eux._

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, me sentant désemparée.

-Tu devrais laisser le passé de côté et l'appeler, me conseille doucement Jim. Je ne porte pas ton frère dans mon cœur après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais si c'était lui qui était à ta place et toi à la sienne en ce moment même tu aurais souhaité qu'il t'appelle pour te prévenir.

-C'est vrai…

Je me lève doucement, vais à l'accueil des urgences et demande qu'on me mette en relation avec le ministère de la magie. Votre frère n'est pas là, me dit-on, mais le ministre souhaite vous parler. J'accepte et attends.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, Miss Weasley, me dit alors une voix sifflante que je reconnaitrais parmi mille autres.

Je lâche le combiné et me retiens de crier. Je suis sûrement en état de choc, j'ai sûrement dû imaginer cette voix. C'est la seule raison valable, je ne peux pas entendre la voix d'un mort, c'est insensé… La vielle infirmière me regarde, l'air inquiet.

Je repose le combiné et vais retrouver Jim, chassant l'idée stupide que j'ai entendu cette voix et me rassurant en me disant que j'ai sûrement rêvé. Jim attend patiemment devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je.

-Toujours dans le coma. Tu sais, Gin, tu devrais peut-être te préparer à… à l'éventualité qu'elle parte.

Je ferme les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, elle est déjà partie une fois, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Oui mais elle est revenu. Je sais tout de ta vie, tous les détails. Il n'y à que son mariage que tu ne m'as pas raconté…

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il hoche la tête. J'inspire un coup et me prépare à raconter le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour les reviews et aux lecteurs anonymes! :) Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

_Hermione se tenait dans sa robe de mariée, face à un grand miroir. J'avais ouvert la porte en douceur pour ne pas la surprendre mais elle avait aperçu mon reflet. Elle s'était retournée, m'avait fait un grand sourire noyé dans des larmes. Un sourire faux, un sourire triste._

_-Alors, ça y est c'est le grand jour, avais-je dit la voix brisée par la tristesse._

_-Ginny… avait-elle seulement murmuré._

_J'ai passé ma main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Mon autre main caressait son ventre où un magnifique petit être commençait à prendre vie._

_-Je n'ai que 18 ans, j'ai la vie devant moi… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie ! J'ai peur Ginny, j'ai tellement peur…_

_-Ce jour est le plus beau de ta vie, mentis-je. Tout va bien se passer. _

_-C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit Ginny… Ron et moi partirons après la cérémonie._

_Je n'avais pas répondu et étais descendu. Elle m'avait rappelée mais j'avais ignoré ses cris. Ron se trouvait devant l'autel. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. J'aurais été la personne la plus heureuse du monde à sa place, lui paraissait seulement agacé et impatient._

_Je m'étais placée près d'Harry qui était le témoin de Ron. Je regardais les différents visages qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Je voyais les larmes de joies de ma mère, les figures ravies des membres de ma famille, sauf de George qui était encore sous le choc de la mort de Fred, je voyais les visages radieux de mes anciens camarades de Poudlard. Je voyais tous ces gens, heureux pour Ron et Hermione. J'étais la seule à souffrir secrètement de ce jour. Mais je devais jouer mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur alors j'avais souri, pendant plusieurs minutes j'avais réussi à afficher un faux sourire sur mon visage. J'avais réussi à masquer le vide que je ressentais au fond de moi, l'envie de crier au monde entier que ce mariage ne devait pas avoir lieu. Je voulais tout stopper, je voulais remonter le temps. Je voulais dire à Hermione que je l'aimais, qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, que sa vie était avec moi. Mais je n'ai rien dit. _

_« Que celui qui s'oppose à cette union parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. » disent les prêtes moldus. Je m'étais tu à jamais._

_Hermione était arrivée, Minerva McGonagall la conduisant jusqu'à l'autel._

_Elle était si belle avec sa longue robe de mariée blanche et ses cheveux relevés en un magnifique chignon. D'après les commentaires et les regards auxquels j'ai eu droit j'étais magnifique moi aussi. Je portais une robe couleur crème qui possédait une ceinture noire avec un petit nœud, j'avais aussi de très beaux escarpins compensés noirs. Mes longs cheveux roux étaient parfaitement lisses et tombaient souplement sur ma poitrine. Je m'étais faite belle pour le pire jour de ma vie, quelle ironie._

_Le prête magique avait commencé à parler, un silence trépignant d'impatience planait dans la pièce. Tous attendaient le grand moment. Hermione s'était tournée et m'avait regardée. Un regard d'adieu. Je savais que le mariage signait l'arrêt de notre liaison, qu'il signait l'arrêt de mon bonheur. Son regard m'avait transpercée, il avait transpercé le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait et accentué le vide qui grandissait en moi. J'avais alors pris la fuite, devant la centaine d'invités qui me regardaient sans comprendre, j'avais fuis._

_Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Savaient-ils ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd l'amour de sa vie ?_

_J'avais couru, sans me préoccuper du reste, seulement couru pour ne plus penser à elle. Le mariage se passait au Terrier, il y avait une petite forêt à un kilomètre de là, je m'y étais réfugiée. Harry m'avait rattrapée._

_-Ginny ? Ginny que se passe t-il ? Me demanda t-il essoufflé._

_J'avais laissé éclater ma peine. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, l'air ne rentrait plus dans mes poumons. Mais cela m'était égal. Je voulais mourir. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur terrible. Je ne voulais pas vivre avec le fait d'avoir laissé partir l'amour de ma vie. Ma vue se brouillait, j'étouffais de plus en plus et pourtant mes larmes ne cessaient de couler, mes cris de désespoirs ne cessaient de résonner en échos contre les arbres._

_-Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement… Criais-je, gaspillant le peu d'air qu'il me restait. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir ! Je l'aime, Harry. Je l'ai toujours aimé._

_Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me prendre dans ses bras alors que j'évacuais ma peine. L'air recommençait à remplir mes poumons mais moi je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre dans un monde où elle serait loin de moi. Au bout d'un long moment je me calmais enfin. _

_-Personne ne doit savoir, dis-je à l'Elu._

_-Je ne dirai rien, me promit-il._

_-Je dois en être certaine. Oubliettes, murmurais-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui._

_Quelques secondes plus tard Harry me regarda, perdu. _

_-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi on est dans cette forêt ? Le mariage est déjà fini ?_

_-Non, j'ai eu des nausées alors je suis sortie. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi alors tu m'as suivi mais tu as trébuché et tu t'es cogné la tête._

_Je regardais autour de moi, il faisait déjà nuit. Harry et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'au chapiteau qui était installé à côté du Terrier. La fête battait son plein. Les gens dansaient, buvaient, riaient. Je me faufilais parmi les invités et vit ma mère. Je lui donnai la même excuse qu'à Harry. En temps normal elle aurait été suspicieuse mais là elle semblait trop heureuse de voir son dernier fils marié pour faire attention au reste. J'aperçu enfin Hermione dans un coin, discutant joyeusement avec Fleur Delacour. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu nuit qui mettait sa silhouette parfaite en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient toujours relevés en chignon, un magnifique chignon d'où s'échappaient volontairement quelques mèches. Elle s'était un peu maquillée, seulement un peu d'eye-liner et du mascara, et cela lui allait à ravir. J'ai sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Comment laisser partir la plus belle des créatures ?_

_Elle aussi m'avait repérée et s'était avancée vers moi. Elle avait regardé le groupe de musique présent dans la salle et avait hoché la tête. Ils hochèrent la tête à leur tour, comme s'ils avaient répondu à un signe secret. Ils jouèrent un nouveau morceau. Un morceau dont je reconnu directement les premières notes. C'était la chanson d'un groupe moldu qu'Hermione m'avait faite écouter. Cette chanson représentait tant pour nous… Elle m'avait tendu ses mains, m'invitant à danser. Alors que nos mains s'entrelaçaient, les premières paroles se firent entendre. Je ne pensais plus aux autres invités, la seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment là était son corps collé au mien._

_-Alors ça y est tu t'en vas… Tu pars loin de moi, dis-je._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et son regard s'embua._

_-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pour nous tous. Il n'y à qu'en étant loin de toi que je pourrais être heureuse avec Ron. _

_C'était le « pacte ». Je devais la laisser partir loin avec mon frère pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie heureuse avec sa famille._

_-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, elle tenta de les essuyer._

_-Je n'ai pas envie que les gens gardent de moi l'image d'une femme malheureuse lors de son mariage, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste._

_-L'image que je garderai de toi sera celle de la jeune fille pleine de vie et d'espoir en l'avenir, celle avec qui je vivais les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Celle qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, a dit «_ je t'aime_ » un beau jour ensoleillé de printemps, dans un parc. Les joues roussies après ta première déclaration d'amour, un grand sourire, des brindilles d'herbe dans les cheveux. C'est ainsi que je me rappellerai de toi._

_Ses larmes redoublèrent, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou._

_-La nuit quand je me réveillerai en entendant ta voix, enchaînais-je, ce ne sera pas parce que j'aurais entendu tes mots d'adieu, ça sera parce que tes éclats de rire de ce jour là, ce 21 avril, ce jour de bonheur où tu m'as dis pour la première que tu m'aimais, me hanteront._

Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go

_C'est ce que disait la chanson. J'aurais aimé que ces mots soient les siens. J'aurais aimé que ce soit elle qui me supplie de ne pas la laissée partir. J'aurais aimé que la chanson dure éternellement, que le moment où on devrait se dire Adieu n'approche pas. Mais évidemment la chanson ne dura que quelques minutes. Nos corps toujours collés l'un à l'autre, nos yeux ne pouvant se quitter, on avait profité des dernières secondes qu'il nous restait alors que les notes de fin retentissaient. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser partir, je ne pouvais lui dire au revoir comme si au fond cela ne me faisait rien qu'elle parte. C'était bien trop dur de faire comme si tout allait bien. Alors, une fois la chanson terminée et après un dernier regard je suis simplement partie._

_Oui je sais, j'ai fui à nouveau. Je suis lâche. _

_J'ai simplement lâché ses mains, décollé mon corps du sien et je me suis dirigée vers la sortie d'un pas qui se voulait tranquille et assuré même si en réalité mes jambes tremblaient. Mais alors que je m'éloignais petit à petit du chapiteau en pleurant je sentis deux bras m'enlacer la taille. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'Harry qui tentait une énième approche de drague je m'étais retournée, prête à l'insulter, mais j'étais restée bouche bée en la voyant, elle, qui pleurait aussi. Elle m'avait embrassé fiévreusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et j'avais répondu au baiser avec avidité. Pendant un long moment on est restées ainsi, à s'embrasser avec passion les lèvres, le cou, les épaules, les joues, le front… On ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Puis la magie s'était brisée._

_-Je ne pouvais partir sans te voir une dernière fois, m'avait-elle dit. Je t'aime Ginny, ne pense jamais le contraire. _

_Puis elle était partie quelques heures plus tard avec Ron. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient allé. Je pensais ne plus la revoir de ma vie, c'est ce qui était prévu, seul un miracle aurait pu me la ramener. Je m'étais alors plongée entièrement dans mes études et je passais tout mon temps avec Jim pour éviter de penser à elle. J'étais malheureuse, j'étais malade d'amour, j'étais désespérée mais la vie continuait. Seul l'espoir de la revoir un jour me gardait en vie._

_Mais un an et demi plus tard le miracle avait sonné à ma porte. Ron avait été muté au ministère et ils étaient de retour sur Londres. Voilà pourquoi une nuit je la vit se tenir sur le palier de ma porte. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés. Elle avait un petit air coquin et impatient sur le visage. On ne s'était pas parler, on s'était embrassées et comme une évidence je l'ai poussée à l'intérieur. Elle avait alors laissé tomber son trench noir à terre, laissant apparaitre la magnifique robe de soie rouge qu'elle portait. On ne s'arrêtait de s'embrasser que pour reprendre notre respiration. Nos mains étaient avides du corps de l'autre, c'était comme si on se redécouvrait. C'était passionné. Au diable les bonnes résolutions, on avait seulement besoin d'être ensemble à nouveau._

Je soupire et prends une bière-au-beurre dans le frigo. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Raconter tout ça à Jim a ravivé la douleur. Peut-être que pour vous ce n'est rien de grave mais je peux vous affirmer que ça a été le moment le plus horrible de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si elle n'était pas revenue. Je n'avais parlé de ce moment à personne, même pas à Jim, à l'époque je lui avais juste dit que c'était terminé avec Hermione.

Hermione… Je suis rentrée chez moi, dans mon appartement londonien. Je ne sais pas comment elle va. Les médecins m'ont ordonné de partir. Elle est en bonne voie de guérison apparemment… Merlin, pitié faites qu'elle s'en sorte. Je donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez mais gardez-la en vie.

Je me sens comme un lion en cage. J'enfile ma veste en cuir et sort prendre l'air. Il fait frais mais qu'importe, je me sens bien. L'air froid qui s'engouffre péniblement dans mes poumons me donne l'impression d'être en vie. Je me rends jusqu'au ministère. Malgré ma haine je dois prévenir mon frère. Je connais l'endroit comme ma poche, je me rends directement dans le bureau de Ron mais il n'est pas là. L'endroit est vide. Il n'y a qu'une vielle femme. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne sais pas d'où. Sûrement une fois où je suis venue rendre visite à mon père lorsqu'il travaillait encore ici. Elle sourit tendrement devant mon air perdue.

-Votre frère n'est pas là, Miss Weasley. Il n'y a personne à part le ministre, celui-ci souhaite d'ailleurs s'entretenir avec vous.

J'hausse les épaules même si en réalité je suis intriguée. C'est étonnant de voir que cette femme sait qui je suis et puis entre ça et le coup de téléphone je me demande ce que me veut le ministre. Je me dirige donc jusqu'à son bureau et y entre après avoir frappé deux coups. Après tout, vu comment il insiste pour me voir il ne va pas se formaliser pour un petit manque de politesse. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, immobile. Mon sang bout dans mes veines et durant quelques secondes mon cœur se stoppe lorsque je l'aperçois.

Ses yeux rouges semblables à ceux d'un serpent, sa peau pâle comme la mort, ses narines en forme de fentes. Voldemort, le défunt seigneur des ténèbres se tient devant moi. Il est vêtu avec élégance et aborde un rictus en me voyant entrer.

-Cela fait un moment que j'essai de vous joindre, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Je vous avais sous estimé à l'époque, quelle grossière erreur. Vous êtes quelqu'un de tellement extraordinaire.

Je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma veste et empoigne ma baguette. Il prend la sienne, qui est sur son bureau, dans sa main et l'envoi à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous affronter, Miss Weasley. Je suis sans défense, rangez votre baguette.

-Bien monsieur le ministre, répondis-je ironiquement. Où est mon frère ?

-Chez lui je suppose.

Il joint ses deux mains et me regarde d'un air perçant.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir du monde des morts ?

-Je n'en suis jamais revenu.

-Arrêtez de jouer aux devinettes, hurlais-je. Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-J'ai fais tellement d'erreurs dans mon passé, j'ai pris le mauvais chemin mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Je n'ai plus l'intention de faire de mal. Ni à vous ni à personne d'autre.

Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre les passants moldus avant de reprendre la parole.

-La mort est une vrai prise de conscience vous savez ?

-Non je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas morte souvent, dis-je avec ironie.

-Elle a été pour moi une deuxième chance et je l'ai saisie.

Il se tourne vers moi avant d'enchaîner.

-Vous pourriez avoir votre deuxième chance si vous étiez prête à l'accepter.

Je ne comprends rien à son charabia, peut être veut-il me tuer. Je le regarde avec dédain et tourne les talons. Je sors du ministère et une fois à l'abri dans les rues de Londres je me mets à courir. Je ne comprends plus rien, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Par Merlin, mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi le monde semble tourner à l'envers ? Je fais les cent pas, parcours les rues londoniennes sans but précis. Je ne fais que réfléchir mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Comment a-t-il pu revenir à la vie ? Que me veut-il ? La nuit tombe, je ressens alors l'envie tenace de revoir les miens. Je veux laisser le passé de côté, je veux leur dire que je les aime. Après tout l'autre face de reptile est peut-être venu dans le but de m'achever. Je transplane jusqu'au terrier. Je m'approche lentement de la maison dans laquelle j'ai passé mon enfance, passant inaperçue dans la pénombre de la nuit. Je les vois par la fenêtre. Mon père lit le chicaneur dans le salon, confortablement installé dans le canapé et ma mère est entrain de préparer le dîner. La porte est fermée alors je tape contre la fenêtre de la cuisine dans le but qu'elle me remarque mais elle m'ignore. Je tape de plus en plus fort, je cris mais elle ne me remarque toujours pas.

-Maman c'est moi ! Maman, ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu m'en veux, que vous m'en voulez tous pour ce qui s'est passé mais ne m'ignore pas je t'en prie.

En vain, je n'arrive toujours pas à capter son regard. Elle passe près de la fenêtre et j'essai à nouveau de capter son attention, elle est si près de moi, impossible qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarquée.

-MAMAN ! Je t'aime maman… Dis-je en posant ma main sur la vitre et en sentant ma gorge se nouer.

Je m'assois, le dos contre la fenêtre et pleure. Pourquoi ? C'est horrible de voir que votre propre mère vous renie, de voir qu'elle ne prend même plus la peine de vous regarder. Il m'a semblé qu'elle a frissonné et que les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux lorsque je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, donc elle m'a entendu. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et essuie mes larmes.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit ma puce, dit alors une voix grave.

Je me lève et vois Ron prenant Rose dans ses bras. Lui aussi m'ignore, il me tourne même le dos et se dirige vers l'escalier mais Rose me fixe. Elle paraît d'abord perdue puis elle me fait coucou avec sa main. Je souris et lui fais un signe moi aussi. Ca me réchauffe le cœur de voir ma nièce, elle a tellement grandit en quelques mois. Je sens alors quelque chose vibrer dans une des poches de ma veste. J'en sors une petite boule de cristal. La tête de Jim apparait à l'intérieur.

-Hermione s'est réveillée, tu ferais mieux de venir.

J'hoche la tête et transplane jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Je me précipite dans les couloirs des urgences et me rends jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ralentis un peu en arrivant. Elle est assise sur le lit et me tourne le dos. Je m'approche en douceur.

-Hermione ? Dis-je, encore essoufflée.

Elle se tourne et me regarde, elle a l'air sous le choc. Je la serre contre moi. Elle se laisse aller et je la sens se détendre dans mes bras. Je la berce quelques secondes et dépose un baiser sur son crâne. J'ai eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

-L'explosion… Dit-elle difficilement.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien mon cœur, tout va bien.

Je demande alors au médicomage présent si elle est en état de partir, il me répond que théoriquement oui mais qu'elle doit être surveillée. Je lui dis que, étant moi-même médicomage, je l'emmène chez moi et que je la surveillerai. Il accepte. Hermione se rhabille et je récupère le reste de ses affaires. Nous sortons quelques minutes plus tard de l'hôpital et nous marchons jusqu'à mon appartement, transplaner serait beaucoup trop éprouvant pour elle étant donné son état. On marche côte à côte, en silence, elle perdue dans ses pensées et moi les mains dans les poches de mon jean slim déchiré, cherchant une solution pour la rassurer après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. On arrive enfin chez moi. Je sors mes clés et ouvre, elle entre la première et regarde l'appartement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que cet endroit lui rappelle de bons souvenirs… Je lui dis de s'installer et de se mettre à l'aise, que j'ai une chambre d'ami et qu'elle n'a qu'à mettre ses affaires là-bas. Pendant qu'elle s'exécute, je pose mon front contre la grande porte vitrée qui donne sur le balcon. Mon regard se perd sur la rue, sur les passants qui grouillent dans cette nuit noire, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite quelques heures plus tôt. Quelle journée… Je crois que c'est le jour le plus étrange de ma vie. Je ne comprends plus rien. Alors que je soupire je sens un corps se coller contre mon dos et deux bras m'enlacer la taille. Hermione pose alors sa tête sur mon épaule et je la vois fermer les yeux dans le reflet de la vitre. Elle est pâle et à l'air extenuée.

-Va te coucher, tu as besoin de te reposer, murmurais-je doucement.

Elle s'écarte et me regarde, elle se mordille la lèvre et prend ensuite la parole.

-C'est pour te voir que j'étais là-bas. Je voulais te dire que j'avais parlé à Ron, que c'était fini entre lui et moi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est fini ?

-Parce que j'ai fais un choix et que mon choix c'est toi.

-Et pour Rose ?

-Ron ne m'aimait plus non plus, il avait aussi une maîtresse et ça ferait mauvais genre pour un homme haut placé du ministère d'être infidèle alors on a fait une sorte de pacte lui et moi. On a la garde partagée, je ne dis rien sur son infidélité et il me laisse vivre en paix avec toi.

-Il n'a pas mal pris le fait que tu le laisse pour moi ?

-Il s'y préparait depuis des mois. Et puis tu sais, ça faisait un moment qu'il se comportait comme un goujat mais ton frère n'est pas méchant. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous l'a fait se remettre en question et il a fini par comprendre que je serais plus heureuse avec toi.

J'hoche la tête d'un air indifférent. Une partie de moi a envie de sauter de joie mais l'autre me dit que je ne dois pas retourner avec elle. Il y a peu de temps j'aurais été la femme la plus heureuse du monde, j'aurais tout fait pour être avec elle. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, celui où elle me dirait qu'on pourrait enfin vivre notre histoire au grand jour, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une femme inquiète. Si Voldemort veut me tuer il risque de s'en prendre à elle, il risque de lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre. Elle me regarde et, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendra aucune réponse de ma part ce soir, se dirige dans le couloir pour aller au lit. Pour ma part c'est vers le minibar que je me dirige, j'en sors une grande bouteille de whisky pur-feu et un verre. Je m'assois sur le canapé et me sers le whisky que j'avale ensuite d'une traite. L'alcool me brûle la gorge mais bizarrement cela me fait du bien. Je bois un cul-sec, puis deux, puis trois… Au bout d'une heure j'ai vidé les trois quart de la bouteille. Ma tête tourne, mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'entends alors un sifflement, venant comme de l'intérieur de ma tête. Le sifflement se transforme en paroles.

_Accepte ta deuxième chance_

Voldemort… Je me lève d'un coup et fais tomber le verre à terre. Le sifflement disparait enfin et je reprends mes esprits, haletante. Décidemment j'ai l'alcool plutôt mauvais… Je sors ma baguette et me débarrasse des débris de verre. Non, Voldemort n'aura pas ma peau et non, je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à la femme de ma vie. Je vais dans ma chambre et vois Hermione dans mon lit, serrant fort mon coussin contre elle. Je souris. Elle m'a dit une centaine de fois qu'elle aimait se blottir dans mes draps et contre mon oreiller car ils avaient mon odeur. Apparemment la chambre d'ami ne lui a pas plu, elle a préféré dormir avec moi. Je me déshabille et enfile un tee-shirt large et un boxer. Je me couche dans le lit et la serre contre moi. Alors que je dépose de doux baisers sur son épaule et que ma main caresse doucement son bras je sens le sommeil me gagner. Tant que je suis à ses côtés le reste ne compte plus. Je ferme les yeux, succombant à la fatigue, et envisage enfin l'avenir avec sérénité.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

Je me réveille doucement en sentant les rayons de soleil qui passent à travers la fenêtre sur mon visage. Je garde les yeux fermés, savourant la faible chaleur sur ma peau. Merlin soit loué, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Même si une partie de moi regrette étant donné que j'aurais tellement voulu qu'Hermione soit réellement à mes côtés, l'autre partie est rassurée. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, tout revient enfin à la normale. Dans quelques minutes, lorsque j'ouvrirai enfin mes yeux tout sera comme avant, comme si ce stupide rêve n'avait pas eu lieu. Pas d'explosion, pas de morts, pas d'Hermione dans le coma, pas de Voldemort. Rien de tout ça. Pas d'Hermione près de moi non plus même si ça, ça fait mal de se rendre compte que c'était faux. Mais au moins je sais que tout le reste n'était pas réalité et c'est le plus important parce que tous ces événements me foutaient la trouille, ça paraissait tellement réel.

Je m'étire et ouvre les yeux. Merde, mon cœur manque un battement. Le lit à mes côtés est vide mais je vois les affaires d'Hermione près de ma commode. Donc tout ça était vrai ? Je suis perdue, je pige plus. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Et Voldemort il sort d'où, il n'est pas censé être mort ? Je frotte mes yeux avec mes mains et reprends mes esprits. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien la réalité. Maintenant il faut que je retrouve Voldemort, que je comprenne comment il a fait pour revenir et ce qu'il me veut. Et c'est quoi ces conneries de deuxième chance, aussi. Ensuite, il faut que je parle avec Hermione plus en détail, qu'elle ait quitté Ron pour moi et que celui-ci nous laisse vivre en paix me paraît trop beau pour être vrai. Et pour finir, il faut que j'essai de parler à ma famille, ça fait des mois qu'on s'ignore ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je me lève et enfile un long gilet noir. Hermione est sûrement dans la cuisine entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Je baille et traverse d'un pas traînant le couloir, me rendant dans la pièce où je m'attends à voir celle que je considère comme ma raison de vivre. Mais la cuisine est… Vide. Comme toutes les autres pièces.

-Hermione ? Amour, t'es où ?

Pas de réponse. Je refais le tour de toutes les pièces de l'appartement mais toujours aucune trace d'elle. Pourtant ses affaires sont là, elle était donc bien avec moi cette nuit. Mon cœur s'emballe. Et si… Et si Voldemort était venu la chercher pendant mon sommeil ? Oh pitié faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! Je descends avec hâte et me retrouve sur le trottoir, tant pis si je suis en pyjama. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée. Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu... Je réfléchis, mon cerveau cherchant intensément une solution pour la retrouver. Le ministère, c'est là-bas que j'ai vu Voldemort, c'est sûrement là-bas qu'il sera ! Il a sûrement prit Hermione comme appât pour m'attirer là-bas. Je remonte les escaliers à toute vitesse, rentre dans l'appartement et cours jusqu'à la chambre pour récupérer ma baguette. Et là, je la vois, étendue sur mon lit.

Elle est paisiblement endormie. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir bougé d'un pouce et paraît dans un sommeil profond. Je perds complètement la tête ou quoi ? Cette fois c'est bon, je suis officiellement folle. Je m'assois doucement à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse. Au moins elle n'a rien. Elle bouge un peu et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer puis un grand sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me voit.

-Hey, me dit-elle de sa voix encore endormie.

-Hey, répondis-je doucement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Même si je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé et que je m'inquiète, je me sens épanouie. Il suffit qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour me sentir bien. Elle se redresse un peu et vient se lover dans mes bras. Je lui caresse tendrement le dos et renifle ses cheveux. Son odeur fruitée aux effluves de pomme et de framboise m'avait tellement manqué. Je me penche, pose mon nez contre son cou et respire l'odeur de vanille de sa peau. Mon cœur s'emballe, je tremble. Je ressens le besoin urgent de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais je me contrôle, je ne dois rien faire sur une prise de tête. Il faut d'abord que j'ai une conversation avec elle. Je me relève et elle me regarde, surprise.

-J'ai faim, allons prendre le petit déjeuner, lui dis-je en guise d'explication.

Elle hoche la tête et me suit. Elle fait mine de vouloir m'aider mais je lui dis de se rassoir, que je m'occupe de tout. Je nous sers le café et nous prépare des tartines.

-Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, me dit-elle avec un sourire, la preuve tu es la seule à te rappeler que je prends toujours mon café avec un nuage de lait.

Je souris faiblement en retour.

-Hermione…

Ma voix est basse, incertaine. Elle fronce les sourcils, attendant que je m'explique. J'inspire un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il faut qu'on parle de toi et de moi… De ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini avec Ron ?

Elle boit une gorgée de café et hoche la tête.

-Je t'avoue que les souvenirs qui précèdent l'accident sont flous mais je me rappelle clairement que j'étais là-bas pour te parler.

-Pour me parler ? Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu voulais me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'avais l'impression qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous. Comme je t'ai dis c'est flou mais je me rappelle être rentré dans l'immeuble et m'être installé dans un café, tu sais le hall de cet immeuble était une galerie commerciale, et de t'avoir attendue.

-Et ensuite ? Je demande.

-Ensuite… Ensuite tout s'est mit à trembler, j'ai juste entendu un grand bruit, il y à eu une sorte de grand fracas, des gens qui criaient, qui pleuraient… Puis plus rien, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital.

Elle tourne le regard, perdue dans ses pensées. Reparler de ça ravive la douleur en elle. J'aurais dû attendre un peu avant de lui en parler… Mais bon maintenant qu'on a engagé la conversation autant continuer.

-Et donc, tu as parlé avec Ron ?

-Oui. Contrairement au reste je me rappelle parfaitement de la conversation. On va se séparer, lui va vivre avec sa maîtresse ou au terrier quand il aura Rose et moi avec toi. Et on aura la garde partagée de Rose, étant donné que nous avons tous les deux été infidèles on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas faire de scandale.

J'hoche la tête.

-Tu n'as toujours pas l'air convaincue… Me dit-elle.

-C'est juste que tout ça s'est passé si vite… C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

-Pourtant c'est le cas. On va enfin pouvoir être ensemble et pour de bon.

Je souris. D'accord, tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps n'a aucun sens mais puisque j'ai la chance d'être avec Hermione autant la vivre à fond. Je finis mon déjeuner en vitesse et me lève.

-Je vais me préparer pour aller au boulot, repose toi encore un peu si t'en as envie mais il faut que tu retournes à Sainte-Mangouste dans la journée pour faire des examens. On se verra sûrement là-bas.

Elle hoche la tête. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et prends une rapide douche. Je me sèche les cheveux en quelques secondes grâce à la magie, me brosse les dents et vais dans la chambre seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Elle est là, entrain de sortir ses affaires et de les ranger. Je vois alors son regard, empli de désir. Mon bas ventre me tiraille lorsque je vois sa bouche. Cette bouche si invitante sur laquelle j'aimerai poser mes lèvres et déposer des baisers durant des heures. Oh par Merlin, reprends-toi Ginny ! Oui tu l'aimes, oui tu as envie de l'embrasser ce qui est normal vu que tu ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois mais tu auras tout le reste de ta vie pour le faire, là tu dois aller au travail !

Là, c'est le comble de la folie, je me parle à moi-même. Décidemment je sombre dans la déchéance de mon âme. Je vois Hermione qui me regarde, fronçant les sourcils. Elle a dû remarquer le combat qui fait rage en moi pour savoir si je dois laisser libre cours à mon envie d'être avec elle ou si je dois être raisonnable et aller au travail. Malheureusement c'est la raison qui l'emporte. Je sors de ma torpeur et m'habille. Un pantalon slim noir, un pull blanc, une veste de tailleur noire et une petite paire de ballerines noires et me voilà parée pour aller au travail. Je prends mes affaires et m'apprête à sortir mais je fais alors demi-tour, dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et cours jusqu'en bas. Une fois dans la rue, je me dirige jusqu'à l'appartement de Jim, qui n'est qu'à quelques rues du mien, et nous transplanons ensemble jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Docteurs, on a une urgence!

Bon sang, je viens à peine d'arriver ! Jim et moi nous regardons un court instant et allons nous préparer. Je retire ma veste et enfile mon badge, je prends ensuite un sac avec le nécessaire pour les premiers secours et Jim et moi transplanons à nouveau à l'endroit qui nous est indiqué. Parfois Jim et moi nous occupons du service des urgences à Sainte-Mangouste mais généralement nous nous occupons des urgences extrahospitalières, nous nous rendons sur le terrain promulguer les premiers soins.

Une fois sur les lieux nous voyons des aurors, ce qui est mauvais signe. Nous leurs montrons nos badges, signe que nous sommes bien des médicomages et non pas des civils, et entrons dans la maison. Une couple âgé est étendu par terre, en sang. Jim se charge de l'homme tandis que j'enfile mes gants et m'occupe de la femme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je à l'auror la plus proche.

-Une attaque apparemment. On cherche encore des preuves. Ils vont s'en sortir ?

-La femme est salement amochée mais ça devrait aller, et toi Jim ?

Il secoue la tête, me faisant comprendre que l'homme ne s'en est pas sorti. Je soupire, me penche vers la femme et lui donne les premiers secours. Quelques coups de baguette et quelques potions et la voila stable. Alors que je m'apprête à nous faire transplaner jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, elle me regarde et murmure quelque chose. Je n'entends pas, j'approche alors mon visage du sien.

-Deuxième chance… Murmure-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me relève en vitesse, abasourdie. Et si c'était Voldemort qui avait attaqué ces gens ?

-On a trouvé le coupable.

Je me retourne vers l'auror qui vient de me parler.

-Il s'agit de leur propre fils… Tout ça pour une histoire d'héritage. C'est triste.

J'hoche la tête. C'est triste en effet mais tellement banal. Plus banal que Voldemort qui revient parmi le monde des vivants, en tout cas. Je regarde alors la femme et soudain ça me frappe, comme une évidence. Je la connais, je l'ai déjà vu… C'est la vielle femme que j'ai vu au ministère avant de voir Voldemort ! Son visage me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Merlin, serait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Peu importe, je me dois de finir de sauver cette femme, je l'amène jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois ma mission achevée je prends un café et m'assois. Je suis… Déroutée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, apparemment je suis la seule à me rendre compte du retour de Voldemort et si j'en parle on me prendrait pour une folle. Quoi que c'est peut-être le cas mais bon… Je ne vais rien faire pour l'instant, j'attends et je verrais ce qui se passe. Apparemment, si Voldemort veut m'atteindre il sait où me trouver. Jim prend place à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien mais c'est mieux ainsi, je sais qu'il me comprend. Pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'il est là pour moi.

Les heures défilent, Jim et moi avons encore quelques missions mais rien de notable comparé à ce qui s'est passé dans la matinée. Alors que je remplis des dossiers à l'accueil des urgences, faisant le rapport de mon dernier patient, je vois Hermione. Elle est si belle… Elle me sourit et vient vers moi.

-Je viens faire mes examens, comme promit ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je souris en retour et lui caresse le bras.

-On se retrouve après mes examens ? Tu devrais bientôt avoir fini ton service, non ?

-En fait j'ai quelque chose à faire tout à l'heure. Mais on se voit ce soir, dis-je.

Elle sourit à nouveau, se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple petit baiser. C'est court, c'est bref, mais tellement apaisant.

-A tout à l'heure alors, murmure-t-elle avant de partir.

Je finis de remplir le dossier et pars. Je me rends jusqu'au terrier, me poste dans un coin près d'une fenêtre et observe mes proches. Eux me renient mais moi je ressens le besoin de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Ma mère est entrain de tricoter un pull avec ses mains, sans magie, tandis que mon père est sûrement dans sa cabane entrain de s'extasier devant un autre objet moldu. Je regarde celle qui m'a porté pendant neuf mois, celle qui m'a toujours conseillé, toujours protégé. Elle est entièrement dévouée à sa tâche, rien ne pourrait la déconcentrer lorsqu'elle tricote. Je lâche un petit rire attendri. Je me suis isolée pendant des mois et tout d'un coup je ressens le besoin d'être à leur côté, comme si quelque chose allait se produire et que j'avais besoin d'être avec eux pour être en paix.

-Tante Ginny ?

Je me retourne et vois ma nièce. Ma magnifique nièce de bientôt sept ans. Je me précipite sur elle, la prends dans mes bras et tourne sur moi-même. C'est si bon… Elle rigole, aussi heureuse de me revoir. Je m'arrête de tourner et la regarde, elle me fait un grand sourire et ressert son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué… Me dit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

-Toi aussi ma puce, répondis-je, émue.

Je regarde son petit visage d'ange, ses petites bouclettes châtains, ses petits yeux noisettes. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère… Les seules marques de fabrication Weasley qu'elle possède sont ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle est à croquer. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue mais la garde dans mes bras. Mes yeux retombent sur la vitre, sur ma mère entrain de tricoter.

-Elle ne peut pas te voir, me dit Rose.

-C'est pas qu'elle ne le peut pas, c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas…

-Non, elle ne peut pas, comme tous les autres. Je suis la seule à le pouvoir.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un don, je suis la seule à voir les fantômes.

- Alors comme ça je suis un fantôme ? Demandais-je, amusée.

Cette petite a une imagination débordante. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione était pareil à son âge. Le jour se couche et je reste là, observant le magnifique couché du soleil en tenant ma nièce dans mes bras.

-Je devrais rentrer, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mamie va s'inquiéter. Et puis maman t'attend à ton appartement, elle va être en colère si tu ne rentre pas.

-Comment tu sais que…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir de lui demander comment elle est au courant qu'Hermione est chez moi. Elle me fait un bisou, descend de mes bras et se dirige vers l'entrée du terrier. Avant de passer la porte elle se retourne et me regarde, l'air soudainement triste.

-Je t'aime, tatie.

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Il se fait tard et vu que Rose est rentré et que ma famille n'a toujours pas l'air décidée à faire attention à moi je n'ai aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Je transplane et me rends jusqu'à chez moi. J'entre dans l'appartement et sens une délicieuse odeur.

-J'ai commandé chinois, je me sentais pas d'attaque à faire la cuisine… M'explique Hermione.

-Chinois, ça me va très bien !

J'ôte ma veste et m'approche d'elle. Je la prends contre moi et l'embrasse avec passion. Elle me regarde, haletante et souriante.

-Ca m'avait manqué, me dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Mes mains glissent le long de son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Les nouilles vont refroidir, me dit-elle en riant. On aura tout le temps de faire ça après manger !

Nous mangeons en rigolant. Je me sens épanouie. Entre Hermione et le moment passé avec Rose mon cœur est plus léger. Au diable, Voldemort, je lui botterai le cul quand l'occasion se présentera. En attendant je me sens juste en paix d'avoir pu passer quelques instants avec les deux femmes de ma vie, même si j'aurais aimé que nous les passions toutes les trois ensembles. Mais bon, ça ne saurait tarder, Hermione récupère Rose dans quelques jours et elle passera la semaine avec nous.

-Comment tu crois que Rose va réagir le jour où elle comprendra que sa maman et sa tatie sont ensemble ? Demandais-je à Hermione alors que nous faisons la vaisselle.

-Elle est perspicace, elle le sait depuis longtemps ! Et elle le prend très bien. Lorsque Ron et moi lui avons annoncé que nous nous séparions, elle est venue me voir quelques minutes plus tard et m'a parlé de toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que c'était parce que je suis amoureuse de « tante Ginny » que c'était fini et que même si elle aimait beaucoup son papa les seules fois où elle avait vu sa maman heureuse c'était avec sa tatie préférée, explique Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Je suis abasourdie. Cette gosse est aussi intelligente que sa mère ! On s'est déjà embrassées devant elle mais elle était petite, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'il y avait réellement entre Hermione et moi. Puis même si elle aime Ron, elle le considère comme son héro, elle a compris qu'Hermione était heureuse avec moi. Décidemment cette petite est étonnante.

-C'est facile de dire que je suis sa tatie préférée, je suis la seule qu'elle ait ! Dis-je en riant. Et pour ce qui est de te voir heureuse, c'est ainsi qu'elle va te voir pendant encore longtemps…

Je prends Hermione dans mes bras et l'embrasse à nouveau. Nous nous déshabillons avec hâte tout en continuant de nous embrasser et nous faisons l'amour sur le canapé. Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses joues roses après l'orgasme… Tout ça m'avait manqué. Nous nous endormons, l'une des les bras de l'autre, sur le canapé.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je dépose un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et me défais de son étreinte. Je me lève et enfile une longue robe de chambre en soie blanche, histoire de ne pas me promener nue alors qu'il fait frais. Je me sers un verre d'eau et regarde Hermione. Dois-je lui dire que j'ai vu Rose aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que je dois garder ça pour moi.

Je regarde dehors, par ma grande baie vitrée, et observe la nuit. Je vois alors une forme, immobile, juste en bas, sur le trottoir. Son regard semble fixé sur moi. Je plisse les yeux mais n'arrive pas à voir le visage de la personne, il fait bien trop sombre. Pourtant cette silhouette masculine m'a l'air familière… La personne tient quelque chose dans ses mains et me fait un signe. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne me sens pas perturbée. Je ressens juste le besoin d'avoir la réponse aux questions que je me pose. Je ressers mon peignoir au cas où, bien que ma nudité soit entièrement cachée, et je sors de l'appartement. Je descends les escaliers avec assurance et me rends dehors. Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette, bizarrement je me sens… Sereine. Comme si je connaissais cette silhouette et que j'avais une confiance absolue en elle. Comme je m'y attendais la personne a disparu mais je trouve un journal « la gazette du sorcier » à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il a été rédigé peu après l'explosion.

**LE NOUVEAU MINISTRE**

_Alors que Londres est plongé dans un chaos total après la terrible explosion qui a fait rage, le ministère de la magie fait de son mieux pour aider la ville à se relever. _

_Tom Jedusor Jr, anciennement connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, a été élu nouveau ministre de la magie et compte bien aider le monde magique à relever la tête après le drame qui s'est produit._

_Monsieur Jedusor, autrefois le mage le plus maléfique existant, est revenu parmi le monde des vivants et a l'intention de réparer ses erreurs passées. Des sources sûres affirment qu'il n'est plus le même, que la mort l'a changé et qu'il a saisi sa deuxième chance afin de pouvoir faire le bien qu'il n'a pas fait autrefois. _

Je m'arrête de lire et soupire.

-Ca ne m'explique pas ce qu'il me veut ni comment il a fait pour revenir, dis-je dans un murmure.

J'entends alors un bruit derrière moi et me retourne. Je ne vois rien à part un bracelet par terre. Je le ramasse. Je le reconnais et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je craque. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bracelet… Je laisse mes larmes couler alors que je sers ce bracelet, autrefois si cher à mes yeux, contre mon cœur.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard, excusez moi ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture :)**

Au bout d'un long moment à évacuer ma peine, je remonte enfin. Heureusement, demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, est mon jour de repos. Je regarde Hermione qui dort paisiblement et l'envie. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver le sommeil moi aussi. Je m'assois mollement sur une chaise et soupire. Je regarde le bracelet que je tiens toujours fermement entre mes doigts et je ressens un pincement au cœur.

C'est le bracelet que j'avais fait à Fred pour son dixième anniversaire. J'étais petite, j'avais presque sept ans. C'était un petit bracelet fait avec de simples perles noires, un bracelet comme en réalisent tous les enfants. Pourtant Fred l'avait toujours gardé depuis. J'avais aussi offert un collier du même type à Georges, collier qu'il a gardé lui aussi, mais lui n'est pas mort… Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Fred avait porté ce bracelet, il est même mort avec. Des fois, quand je lui disais en rigolant qu'il avait gardé cette vielle babiole il me répondait que c'était son porte bonheur et qu'il le garderait toujours sur lui. Il a même été enterré avec… Ca faisait plus de sept ans que Fred était mort mais j'y pensais tous les jours. De tous mes frères, Fred et Georges étaient ceux avec qui j'entretenais la meilleure relation. Ils étaient mes confidents, ils me protégeaient, ils me redonnaient le sourire. C'est eux que j'allais voir quand j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars, c'est eux qui m'ont appris à voler sur un balai, c'est eux qui m'ont dit de ne jamais reculer, même quand j'avais peur. Et je n'avais jamais reculé, j'avais toujours relevé la tête. Et cette fois ne dérogera pas à la règle, j'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu, d'évacuer ma tristesse. Comment se fait-il que l'inconnu ait pu avoir le bracelet de Fred ? Pourquoi me l'a-t-il donné ?

Fred… S'il était là, il me conseillerait, il arriverait à prendre du recul sur la situation et me redonnerait le sourire. Bien sûr, il reste toujours Georges mais Georges n'est plus le même depuis la disparition de son frère jumeau. Quand Fred est mort, une partie de Georges s'est elle aussi éteinte. Georges, autrefois si blagueur, s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de notre frère. Les instant si chéris vécus avec mes frères mes reviennent en mémoire. Les larmes menacent à nouveau de couler et je n'arrive pas à étouffer un sanglot. Hermione se réveille et s'approche doucement de moi. Elle me regarde, dans un premier temps surprise, puis aperçoit le bracelet de Fred et comprend ma peine. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, elle sait combien ce bracelet représentait tant pour Fred et pour moi et elle se doute que le fait que je l'ai signifie quelque chose. Elle me sert fort dans ses bras et, en silence, je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Ginny… Murmure-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je ferme les yeux et serre le bracelet contre ma poitrine. Ce bracelet appartient à un mort, il n'a pas pu atterrir là par miracle. Tout commence à se mettre en place, je commence à comprendre. Enfin je crois mais je n'en ai pas la certitude. Je me lève d'un coup et me rends dans la chambre. Je m'habille en vitesse, Hermione me regarde, sous le choc.

-Ginny, où vas-tu ? Me demande-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Je dois trouver les réponses à mes questions, dis-je simplement.

Elle ouvre la bouche, ne se contentant pas de ma réponse, et s'apprête à exiger une explication mais je la coupe dans son élan. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse avec passion pendant un long moment. Elle me regarde, surprise.

-Je t'aime tellement… Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

-Ne fais rien de stupide Ginny, je ne sais pas où tu vas mais j'ai la sensation que je risque de ne plus te revoir si tu pars…

Je fouille dans la poche de ma veste et en sors une bague en or sertie d'une discrète pierre d'émeraude. Un diamant vert, vert comme la couleur de l'herbe du parc où Hermione m'a dit pour la première fois qu'elle m'aimait. Je tends la bague vers elle et mets un genou à terre.

-Je serai toujours là. J'ai cette bague depuis des années. Depuis la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais j'ai su que je ferai ma vie à tes côtés. Je voulais attendre pour te l'offrir mais maintenant que tu vas divorcer je pense que le moment est venu. Hermione, voudrais tu m'épouser ?

-Evidemment que je le veux ! Dit-elle, des larmes de joies ayant remplacé son air inquiet.

-Je reviens vite, dis-je en l'embrassant même si je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Je transplane et me rends au Terrier. Il fait une nuit noire et le Terrier est plongé dans l'obscurité, signe qu'ils dorment tous. Je prends ma baguette et murmure un « accio balai », un balai sort alors de la petite cabane postée dans un coin du jardin et vient jusqu'à moi. Je l'enfourche et tape du pied sur le sol, prenant mon envol. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas volé, c'est si épanouissant de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais tandis que mes longs cheveux dansent contre le vent. J'arrive enfin à hauteur de la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron, au premier étage. Rose dort à ses côtés. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'ouvre silencieusement la fenêtre. Je m'infiltre avec agilité à l'intérieur de la chambre et descends de ma monture. Je prends Rose dans mes bras et celle-ci se réveille. Je lui fais signe de se taire et remonte sur le balai. Je l'installe devant moi et mon bras gauche encercle sa taille, de façon à l'empêcher de tomber. Nous nous engouffrons dehors et je l'amène jusqu'au petit lac se trouvant à l'autre bout du jardin du Terrier. Elle me regarde, l'air toujours endormie, alors que je fixe l'étendue d'eau se trouvant devant moi.

-Tante Ginny ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? Il fait encore nuit !

Mais je ne réponds pas. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le liquide limpide. J'entends des éclats de rire au loin. Mes éclats de rire. J'entends ma voix d'enfant se mélangeant à celle de mes frères, les suppliant de m'apprendre à voler quand je serai grande. Je ressens le soleil sur ma peau, je ressens l'eau m'éclaboussant quand Fred et Georges s'amusaient à faire des plongeons. Je les vois, me courant après pour me jeter à l'eau alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants.

Je ferme les yeux alors que les larmes menacent à nouveau de couler. Ce lac est la clé de mon enfance, il est l'endroit de tous mes plus grands bonheurs, le jardin de tous mes éclats de rire. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de faire partir tous les souvenirs qui s'étaient emparés de moi en apercevant le lac.

-Que m'arrive-t-il Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi personne ne veut me voir ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas te voir, me répond la petite en haussant les épaules.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Hermione me voit, Jim et les gens de l'hôpital aussi.

-C'est tonton Fred qui m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur, que c'était normal si je le voyais et si je te voyais aussi, que j'avais un don…

- FRED EST MORT !

-Aurais-je entendu ta délicieuse voix susurrer mon prénom avec douceur, petite sœur ?

Je fais volte face tandis que mon cœur s'emballe. Fred se trouve devant moi. J'éclate en sanglots et cours vers mon grand frère qui me sert fort dans ses bras.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, Fred… Dis-je murmure.

- Nous allons tout t'expliquer, petite sœur.

-Nous ? Je demande en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il me sourit et regarde derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois plusieurs personnes postées devant moi.

-Tu les reconnais ? Me demande Fred.

Je les regarde, abasourdie. Jim me fait un sourire encourageant. Je vois aussi Voldemort, celui-ci ayant reprit son apparence de Tom Jédusor. Dumbledore se trouve à ses côtés, l'œil pétillant et mâchouillant une friandise. Il y a aussi Sirius et Lupin. Je fronce les yeux devant une vieille femme. C'est celle que j'ai vu à l'accueil des urgences, celle que j'ai vu au ministère et celle qui a été attaquée par son fils et qui m'a parlé de deuxième chance alors que je la soignais.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, hein ? Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de moi.

Je secoue la tête, perdue.

-C'est normal, me rassure-t-elle, tu étais petite lorsque je suis morte. Je suis Cedrella Weasley, ta grand-mère.

Je reconnais ensuite tous les collègues de l'hôpital que j'ai croisé ces derniers jours. Je vois aussi l'auror à qui j'ai parlé sur le lieu où j'ai « soigné » ma grand-mère mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit l'auror change d'apparence.

-Tonks ! Je m'écris choquée. Ce… C'était toi ?

-J'ai préféré changer d'apparence pour ne pas te perturber encore plus que tu ne l'étais, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ils sont tous mort mais pourtant depuis l'explosion ils ont tous été là pour t'aider à accepter ce qui s'est passé, me dit Fred en souriant.

Mon cœur se serre et je regarde Jim, choquée.

-J'y été aussi Ginny… Je n'ai pas survécu. Eux aussi y étaient, me dit-il en désignant mes collègues de l'hôpital. C'était une urgence, la plupart du personnel qualifié s'était déplacé.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe et repli mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

-Je ne comprends plus rien…

-C'est le moment de lui expliquer, dit Voldemort à mon frère.

Fred hoche la tête et me regarde sérieusement.

- Comme Hermione te l'a expliqué, vous aviez rendez-vous pour parler. Elle venait de rompre avec Ron et voulait te demander de revenir avec elle. Tu es arrivée en avance, comme à ton habitude, et tu t'es assise à une table en attendant son arrivée.

La voix de Fred me parait lointaine alors que je commence à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

_Je me suis installée à la table d'un petit café en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione. J'étais heureuse qu'elle m'est donné rendez-vous dans cette immense galerie marchande où se trouvaient nombre de restaurants, de cafés et de magasins. Il faisait tellement froid dehors, j'aurais eu du mal à attendre sous les rafales de vent glaciales. _

_J'ai commandé un cappuccino que j'ai bu tranquillement en attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'Hermione. De quoi voulait-elle me parler ? J'avoue que je stressais un peu vu comment s'étaient déroulées les choses la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu mais j'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir enfin, je me sentais mourir chaque jour un peu plus, n'arrivant pas à passer a autre chose et à oublier. Avec de la chance peut-être me demanderait-elle de revenir ? Machinalement j'ai touché l'écrin qui se trouvait dans la poche de ma veste. J'avais prit la bague de fiançailles que j'avais prévue de lui offrir depuis longtemps. Hermione était arrivée et s'était alors installée à la table d'un café se trouvant à quelques mètres de là. J'ai alors aperçu Jim, il portait sa blouse de médecin et semblait agité._

_-Jim ! Tout va bien ? Dis-je en allant à son encontre._

_-Il faut que tu sortes d'ici Ginny, le bâtiment va exploser ! _

_Mes yeux sont alors tombés sur Hermione qui buvait tranquillement un verre d'eau et lisait la gazette du sorcier en m'attendant. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. J'ai couru vers elle. Il y eu un grand fracas et le sol trembla mais le bâtiment n'explosa pas encore. Les gens criaient, pleuraient, couraient, affolés. _

_-Ginny ! M'a-t-elle dit, apeuré, alors que j'arrivais tant bien que mal à son encontre._

_-Il faut que tu partes Hermione !_

_-Et toi ?_

_-Je te rejoins dehors, répondis-je en lui donnant l'écrin. PARS ! Ai-je crié devant son hésitation._

_J'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir se diriger avec hâte vers la sortie que l'immeuble a explosé. J'ai d'abord ressenti le souffle de chaleur de l'explosion sur ma peau puis j'ai été propulsée et l'immeuble s'est écroulé sur moi. J'ai eu un dernier regard pour Jim qui se trouvait dans la même situation. Puis plus rien. Rien d'autre que les ténèbres m'envahissant._

-Je… Je suis morte, dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Et tous les gens qui m'entourent aussi… Donc ce n'est pas vous qui êtes revenu parmi le monde des vivants, dis-je à Voldemort, c'est moi qui suis dans le royaume des morts… Et ma famille ? Ils n'étaient pas dans l'explosion, pourquoi je les vois ?

-Ce n'est pas le monde des morts, c'est une dimension entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, explique Fred. Chacun vit cette « dimension » de façon différente mais dans tous les cas la personne qui vient de mourir vit un « scénario » avec les gens qu'elle a connu et qui sont morts et certains endroits qui ont marqués sa vie, comme l'hôpital pour toi, afin de comprendre et d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'est plus en vie. Parfois il n'y à pas que les morts, la personne peut voir aussi des gens vivants à qui elle tient mais eux ne peuvent la voir, c'est pour ça que tu arrives à voir papa, maman et Ron mais que eux ne te voient pas.

-Donc tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis l'explosion n'était pas réel, c'était une mise en scène pour me faire accepter ma mort ?

-En effet, Miss Weasley, répond Dumbledore en mangeant une nouvelle friandise.

-Et Rose ? Et Hermione ? Elles peuvent me voir, ça veut dire qu'elles sont mortes ? Demandais-je, attristée.

-Rose a un don, elle peut voir les morts, explique Lupin, quant à Hermione… C'est un peu plus compliqué.

-Elle venait à peine de sortir lorsque l'immeuble à explosé, elle n'a pas reçu l'explosion de plein fouet mais le bâtiment s'est, en partie, écroulé sur elle. Elle a été plongée dans un coma profond. Elle a aussi vécu cette dimension avec toi puisqu'elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, dit Samuel, un de mes collègues qui était aussi dans l'immeuble.

-Maintenant que vous avez compris ce qui s'est passé vous allez devoir faire un choix, Miss Weasley, dit Dumblore. Vous ne pouvez rester dans cette dimension indéfiniment.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je vis enfin mon histoire d'amour avec Hermione et j'ai retrouvé les gens qui sont morts et que j'aimais !

-On ne peut pas rester, il va falloir qu'on reparte, explique Sirius. Et en rentrant dans ton appartement tu seras seule, Hermione s'est réveillée, elle est de retour dans le monde des vivants.

Mes larmes commencent à couler. Je suis morte… Merlin, je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée !

-Quel est le choix que je dois faire ?

-Accepter ta deuxième chance ou te résigner et aller au royaume des morts. Ce n'est pas si terrible qu'on le croit et tu pourras enfin aspirer à la tranquillité que tu as toujours souhaitée, me répond ma grand-mère.

-C'est quoi la deuxième chance ?

-Ca dépend des personnes, m'explique Tonks. La mienne était de pouvoir être aux côtés de Remus pour toujours, la sienne était de ne plus avoir à se transformer en Loup-garou.

-Dumbledore, Cedrella et moi ainsi que la plupart de tes collègues avons choisi la mort, dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la deuxième chance ?

-Parce que ça implique que tu dois faire certaines choses en retour et ils étaient exténués, ils voulaient juste connaitre le calme, explique Fred.

-Malgré mes atrocités j'ai eu droit à ma deuxième chance. Je peux, d'une certaine façon, réparer le mal que j'ai fait et aider les gens, me dit Voldemort. Ma deuxième chance a été de pouvoir réparer mes erreurs en étant éternellement dans cette dimension pour conduire les gens jusqu'à l'acceptation de leur mort.

-Et vous ? Je demande à Jim et à Fred.

-Eh bien… Commence Fred, gêné.

-Ton frère et moi avons demandé une faveur assez particulière. Nous avons sacrifié nos deuxièmes chances pour toi, afin que tu puisses en avoir une qui aille au-delà de toutes les autres.

-J'avais déjà prévu de sacrifier la mienne à l'époque au cas où un membre de ma famille en aurait besoin puis Jim est arrivé et m'a dit que tu étais morte, il a aussi décidé de sacrifier la sienne pour toi.

-Vous avez quoi ? Je demande, abasourdie.

-Vous êtes la première personne dont la deuxième chance est de pouvoir retourner dans le monde des vivants, dit Dumbledore.

-Tu vas pouvoir revivre et avoir la chance d'être au près d'Hermione, dit Lupin.

-Mais comme l'a dit Tonks il y à des inconvénients, continue Sirius.

-Vous aurez l'identité d'une autre personne, explique Voldemort. Et vous aurez pour mission de découvrir qui a provoqué l'explosion. Ce sera votre but, vous devrez être dévouée à cette tâche sans relâche. Quant à votre frère et à votre meilleur ami ils retourneront aussi dans le monde des vivants mais seule vous pourrez les voir. Ils vous accompagneront jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Mais attention, si jamais vous n'accomplissez pas votre mission ils resteront coincés dans le monde des vivants pour toujours, seuls et invisibles pour tous.

Quel dilemme. Mon estomac se contracte, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je… Je ne veux pas être morte, je veux revoir tous les gens que j'aime, je veux revoir Hermione et ma famille… Mais je ne peux obliger Jim et Fred à m'accompagner, ça serait tellement égoïste… Et si jamais j'échoue ? Ils seront condamnés à errer comme deux âmes perdues pour l'éternité…

-Accepte, me dit Jim devant mon hésitation. Ne pense pas à nous, on a fait notre choix.

Je les regarde tour à tour, Fred et lui. Mon frère hoche la tête pour m'encourager.

-J'accepte, je murmure.

Tous se regardent, d'un air entendu.

-Tout se passera bien, m'encourage Tonks.

J'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Tous ont fait parti de ma vie, tous sont morts et tous m'ont accompagné jusqu'au bout. Même Voldemort… Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte avant ? Comment ai-je pu ignorer qui ils étaient ? Alors que je les regarde tour à tour une dernière fois une lueur commence à m'éblouir puis m'aveugle petit à petit. Je me sens alors comme happée dans cette lumière blanche et j'ai l'impression que mon âme quitte mon corps. Tout devient alors noir, je nage dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, un tourbillon de vide. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je reprends alors conscience de ce qui m'entoure même si mes yeux sont toujours fermés. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des années ! Je m'étire avec agilité, baille longuement et ouvre difficilement mes paupières. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas où je me trouve. Je me redresse avec difficultés et regarde autour de moi. Ce que j'ai vécu était-il vrai ? Je n'ai plus conscience de la frontière entre rêve et réalité. Je me recouche et soupire. Qu'ai-je fait encore ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Ou plutôt que s'est-il passé ces derniers temps ? J'aperçois alors deux yeux d'un vert profond où se reflète l'inquiétude, juste au dessus de ma tête. Une tignasse rousse apparait à son tour juste au dessus de moi.

-Enfin ! On savait qu'il te faudrait du temps pour te remettre de ton passage entre la mort et la vie mais tout de même, on n'imaginait pas que tu dormirais autant ! Me dit Fred.

-Alors ce… C'était réel ? Je suis morte ?

-Plus maintenant ! Me répond Jim avec un grand sourire.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ?

-Quatre ans ! Dit Fred. Même nous qui ne sommes désormais que des fantômes nous avons trouvé ça plutôt long.

Ma tête tourne, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, je ne suis pas chez qui je suis mais qu'importe. Je lève alors ma tête et pousse un cri en apercevant mon reflet. Jim et Fred arrivent derrière moi, inquiets.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas moi !

-On t'avait prévenu que tu devrais changer d'identité…

-Tu es morte, les gens ne comprendraient pas s'ils te revoyaient revenir à la vie du jour au lendemain ! S'exclame Jim.

J'observe à nouveau mon reflet attentivement. J'ai la peau mâte, de grands et magnifiques yeux verts, de longs cheveux couleur chocolat et un sourire tellement parfait qu'il ferait pâlir d'envie les star dans les pubs pour dentifrice moldus. Et j'ai beau porter un chemise de nuit assez large il n'y à aucun doute sur le fait que je possède un corps splendide, mince mais avec des formes juste là où il faut. Certes, je suis sexy mais en cet instant je ressemble beaucoup plus à une bomba latina qu'à une Weasley… Ca me fait tellement bizarre de vivre dans la peau d'une autre.

-Tu te réveilles à pic ! M'interrompt Fred en plein milieu de ma contemplation. Tu vas pouvoir commencer à aller travailler dès aujourd'hui !

-Commencer à… Travailler ? Où, à Sainte-Mangouste ?

-Non, me répond Jim en me balançant un badge.

Je l'attrape au vol avec agilité, les réflexes que j'ai acquiers grâce au quidditch étant toujours présent, et le regarde.

_Milena Fuentes, Ministère de la magie, auror._

-Mais je n'ai aucune compétence pour être auror !

-Tu as vécu la guerre contre Voldemort et je t'ai déjà vu à l'épreuve, tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Me rassure Fred.

-Cette Milena… Elle a vraiment existé ?

-Non, c'est une identité nouvelle que tu as reçu, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour te trouver un logement et de quoi vivre, ce qui au passage est difficile lorsque tu es un fantôme et que personne ne te voit, m'explique Fred.

-Trêve de bavardages, interrompt Jim, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer.

A contrecœur je retourne dans la chambre, prends des vêtements et vais me doucher. Au moins j'ai toujours à peu près le même style vestimentaire… Je me prépare en vitesse tandis que les deux hommes m'attendent patiemment dans le salon. Une fois prête nous nous rendons jusqu'au ministère. Nous entrons tous trois dans une cabine téléphonique du centre de Londres, heureusement que les fantômes ne prennent pas beaucoup de place, et je donne le mot de passe qui donne accès au ministère.

Nous rentrons dans l'ascenseur puis nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve le bureau des aurors.

-Nous te laissons ici, petite sœur, on se rejoint tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, me dit Jim avec un grand sourire.

J'hoche discrètement la tête mais ne réponds pas. Personne ne peut les voir et les entendre à part moi, j'aurai l'air d'une folle à parler toute seule. Je marche dans le couloir et tombe enfin sur le département des aurors.

-Vous devait être la nouvelle, me dit une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui doit être la secrétaire. La chef des aurors vous attend.

Je me rends jusqu'au bureau qu'elle indique et toque, bien que la porte soit ouverte. Soudain une femme apparait devant moi et j'ai l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Hermione Granger, chef des aurors. Vous devez être Milena Fuentes ? Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin !

Ma main tremble alors que nous nous serrons la main. Elle me dévisage un instant et parait tout à coup perturbée.

-Un problème ? Je demande poliment.

-Non, me répond-t-elle. Assoyez-vous, nous allons parler des formalités puis vous pourrez commencer à travailler.

Alors que nous commençons à bavarder je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer son air vague et triste, comme se remémorant de douloureux souvenirs.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Nouveau chapitre ! Y à pas vraiment d'action dans celui là mais ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas ! Je tiens à répondre à vos reviews, même celles qui datent du premier chapitre. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, excusez moi... Comme d'habitude je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y à des fautes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Kenny027: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant ! **

**Claire: Voilà la suite! Je te remercie pour les reviews que tu as laissé. Tu dis que tu aimes bien la tournure que prend l'histoire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre :)**

**Santana: Pareil que pour Claire, merci à toi pour les reviews que tu as postées! Je sais qu'à un moment tu exprimais le désir de voir des chapitres plus longs, j'ai essayé d'y remédier mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi, mes chapitres sont toujours assez courts... En tout cas j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire te plaît.**

**Alicelovebella: Merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me font vraiment plaisir!**

**Matmat: Heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! Merci pour tes reviews!**

**Aurelie Malfoy: Merci pour tes reviews! Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 5 t'a surprise, j'espère t'étonner encore tout au long de l'histoire ! **

**Tara1990: Navrée que l'histoire te paraisse dure à suivre, cependant "l'explication" se trouve au chapitre 5 donc si malgré tout tu continues de lire cette fic j'espère qu'elle te paraît désormais plus claire et qu'elle te plaît.**

**Sygui: Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir! Je te remercie et je suis contente de voir que la tournure de l'histoire te plaît. Je voulais faire en sorte de laisser quelques éléments qui mettent la puce à l'oreille du lecteur quant au sort de Ginny tout en faisant en sorte de l'étonner, apparement c'est réussi ^^ En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer de vous étonner encore et encore ! **

**Yaourt3: Ta review m'a faite rire, tu paraîs assez enthousiaste ^^ Je te remercie et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût!**

**Thierry: Merci pour ta review. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions tout au long de l'histoire :)**

**Et de façon générale merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic !**

* * *

><p>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH j't'ai tué mec !<p>

-Laisse tomber, c'est juste un coup de chance, normalement c'est moi qui aurais dû gagner !

Je pousse un soupir et me lève du lit brusquement. Il est 5 heures du mat' et ils font un boucan pas possible. Boucan que seule moi peux entendre, évidemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Fred et Jim se retournent vers moi, l'air faussement innocent. Ils sont face à des objets bizarres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? Je demande, curieuse.

-C'est un objet moldu qu'on a réussit à voler, ça s'appelle une concole, m'explique mon meilleur ami.

-Console, le corrige Fred. On le branche a une télé-tu sais l'objet moldu dont papa était fan- et on peut jouer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec amusement et m'assois entre eux sur le canapé. Je souris, malgré tout ma vie serait bien monotone sans eux. Je sais que personne ne peut les voir mais moi je peux, je peux même les toucher et leur parler, comme s'ils étaient toujours en chair et en os. Ca serait inutile de me recoucher maintenant, je passe donc le temps qu'il me reste avant d'aller travailler avec eux. J'essai même de jouer à leur machin moldu, c'est bizarre mais amusant. Il est ensuite l'heure de me préparer. Je me lève du canapé, m'étire et vais à la douche. J'en prends une bien froide, de façon à me sentir bien réveillée. Je sors ensuite en serviette et vais jusqu'au dressing qui se trouve dans ma chambre. Je mets un chemisier cintré vert émeraude qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et un pantalon slim noir. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait beau. J'avais oublié la sensation du printemps, cette sensation où le soleil commence à percer, où on a l'impression que tout s'arrange. Cette sensation de nostalgie qui me ramène à Hermione, encore et toujours. Je finis de me préparer et me rends au ministère. Ca fait un moi que je travaille et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec elle, à part lors de notre premier entretien. Bien sûr elle ne sait pas qui je suis, elle pense que je suis une étrangère et on a juste parlé de mon nouveau poste. J'aimerais pouvoir lui donner ma vraie identité mais je sais que c'est impossible, ça ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose puis je dois me concentrer sur ma mission. D'ailleurs je comprends mieux pourquoi je travaille en tant qu'auror, c'est eux qui sont chargés de l'affaire sur l'explosion bien que depuis les quatre années écoulées ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le coupable.

Je pousse un soupir et m'installe à mon bureau. Ron vient à ma rencontre, me salue et me montre un papier. Evidemment lui aussi ignore qui je suis mais on a discuté quelques fois, j'ai donc dû inventer tout un tas de mensonges sur « ma » vie. Au début ça me faisait bizarre de lui reparler mais je me suis rendu compte que mon frère n'est plus le même. Je regarde la feuille et hausse un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-Ordre de la chef des aurors : on doit aller interroger un suspect, m'explique t-il.

-D'accord, laisse moi le temps de prendre quelques affaires et on y va.

-Pas de soucis, prends le temps qu'il te faut Milena.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir transplané, nous nous trouvons devant la maison d'un certain Robert Gellawer. L'interrogation est rapide, les alibis de l'homme s'avérant vrais.

-Pourquoi l'avoir interrogé lui, alors qu'il est évident qu'il est innocent ? Je demande à Ron une fois sortis de chez l'homme.

-Il s'est embrouillé avec la plupart des gérants des magasins de la galerie en moins de trois ans, c'est une maigre piste mais on est tellement désespérés qu'on interroge n'importe qui pour savoir qui est le coupable.

-Pourquoi il s'est embrouillé avec eux ?

-C'est un ancien alcoolique, du genre à vider toutes les bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu et à aller à la galerie totalement saoul pour « prévenir les gens que tous ces gérants sont des escrocs qui n'en veulent qu'à nos gallions ». Du coup à chaque fois que les gérants l'apercevaient ils faisaient en sorte de le virer parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cet homme fasse fuir leurs clients.

-Donc on a interrogé cet homme sous prétexte que son mobile ça aurait pût être le « déshonneur » de se faire virer de la galerie quand il est bourré ?

-En gros, oui. Enfin bon d'habitude c'est pas moi qui gère les interrogatoires pour cette enquête, je m'occupe des petites enquêtes en parallèle donc je peux pas trop t'aider sur l'affaire.

-Pourtant je croyais que tous les aurors étaient plus au moins mobilisés sur cette enquête depuis l'explosion.

-La plupart mais moi non. J'ai… J'ai perdu quelqu'un de très cher dans l'explosion, j'ai du mal à travailler sur l'enquête.

Je sens mon cœur se glacer en voyant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il parle de moi… L'envie de dire ma vraie identité n'a jamais été aussi forte. Mais à la place je change de sujet et nous rentrons au ministère comme si de rien était. Je mange en vitesse et retourne à mon bureau où j'étudie, comme d'habitude, tous les indices qui pourraient me conduire sur une piste dans l'enquête sur l'explosion. Je suis absorbée par ma lecture lorsque trois coups sont délicatement frappés à ma porte. Après mon autorisation, Hermione entre. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je vais avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec elle depuis que je travaille ici.

-Bonjour Milena, comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire ?

-Rien à signaler, chef. Le suspect est innocent, ses alibis tiennent la route.

-Je m'en doutais, me répond t'elle d'un air las. Quatre ans que je bosse sur cet enquête et toujours pas de coupable, je commence à désespérer… Et Ron comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air d'être l'une des seules personnes qu'il semble apprécier depuis l'explosion, je me suis dis que vous mettre en binôme pourrait lui faire du bien.

J'hoche la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas à te demander ça mais si tu veux bien j'aimerais que tu veilles sur lui.

-Je le ferai.

Après m'avoir remercié elle repart. C'était bref et poli mais rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix me fait du bien. Ma journée se fini tranquillement, rien de nouveau à signaler sur l'enquête. Je rentre chez moi et m'affale sur le canapé. Jim me tends une bière-au-beurre que j'accepte avec plaisir.

-Tu as l'air crevée, du coup ce soir c'est nous qui préparons le repas, sœurette ! Déclare Fred.

-Des fantômes qui font la cuisine ? Bizarre ! Je dis en rigolant.

-Des fantômes ? C'est tout ce qu'on représente pour toi ? S'exclame Jim d'un air faussement choqué.

Evidemment lorsque Fred dit préparer à manger il sous entend aussi faire une bataille de nourriture avec Jim. Le pire c'est que j'aurai dû m'en douter, les connaissant. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour arrêter leur manège. Argh, ces deux là sont pires que des enfants !

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux zigotos qui me servent de frère et ami sont enfin calmés. Je prends une bouchée dans l'assiette que Fred me tend et la porte à ma bouche.

-Alors ? On a plus l'habitude de manger donc on espère qu'on n'a pas trop loupé le repas…

-Non, c'est excellent, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Alors que je viens à peine de terminé de dîner quelques coups sont frappés à ma porte. Fred, Jim et moi nous regardons. Cette maison est censée être vide, personne n'est au courant que j'y habite. Je me lève, prends ma baguette et entrouvre la porte.

-Ron ? Dis-je, étonnée face à mon interlocuteur.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci… Il faut que je te parle.

-Pas de soucis mais euh… Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

-Tu l'as donné à Hermione lorsqu'elle remplissait ton dossier d'auror. Je l'ai consulté en cachette. Je… Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère.

Merde, c'est vrai j'avais dû donner mes coordonnées à Hermione pendant l'entretien, j'avais complètement zappé ! Ron sent l'alcool et à l'air complètement dévasté par le chagrin.

-Bien sûr que non, je réponds, je t'en prie entre.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Fred, debout en face de lui, le fixe. La tristesse se reflète dans ses yeux. Jim vient derrière lui et met sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. J'imagine ce que doit ressentir Fred, l'envie qu'il doit avoir de pouvoir dire à notre frère qu'il est là. Mais Ron ne le voit pas, il ignore qu'il se trouve parmi nous…

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je viens te voir toi, m'explique Ron, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier. Si tu es occupée je peux partir…

-Non reste. Que se passe t-il ?

-L'explosion a détruit ma vie, c'est pour ça que j'essai de travailler le moins possible sur l'enquête. Ca fait quatre ans et je le vit toujours mal…

-C'est à cause de la personne que tu as perdu ? Je demande.

-Oui… C'était ma sœur Ginny. J'avais une vie bien rangée avant l'accident, du moins je le pensais. En fait j'étais un beau salaud. Je travaillais au ministère mais à l'époque c'était parce que mon père m'avait pistonné, je foutais rien de mes journées. J'étais marié avec Hermione et j'étais petit à petit devenu un goujat avec elle. Elle ne travaillait pas, elle était malheureuse et je la traitais comme une moins que rien. Les choses qui lui donnaient un tant soit peu le sourire c'était notre fille, Rose, et ma sœur avec qui elle était très proche. Plus que je ne l'imaginais…

-C'est-à-dire ? Je demande, innocemment.

-Elles s'aimaient. Pas d'un simple amour éphémère. Non, elles étaient folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre et elles avaient une liaison. Enfin on ne peut pas vraiment parler de liaison parce qu'entre elles c'était de l'amour sincère alors que ma relation avec Hermione c'était une catastrophe. Elles se sont toujours aimées mais elles se sont rendu compte de leurs sentiments alors que 'Mione et moi sortions ensemble. Puis Hermione est tombée enceinte et nous nous sommes mariés. Elles ont essayé de stopper plusieurs fois leur relation mais rien à faire, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Hermione refusait de rompre avec moi parce qu'elle savait que ça me ferait souffrir et que notre famille en voudrait à Ginny. Bien sûr, moi je l'ignorais.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et lorsqu'il reprend la parole des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

-Un jour je suis rentré chez moi. Ginny était là, comme d'habitude. Hermione venait de rompre pour la énième fois parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la situation. Moi je ne savais pas… Je me suis énervé contre Hermione parce qu'elle n'avait pas préparé le dîner. Ma sœur n'a pas supporté de me voir une fois de plus faire souffrir la femme qu'elle aimait alors elle m'a tapée. Ma mère est arrivée à ce moment là et c'est là qu'on a sût que Ginny aimait Hermione. Elle est partie et on ne la plus jamais revue. Seule Hermione l'a vu le jour de l'explosion, elle était dans le bâtiment elle aussi pour lui dire que c'était fini entre nous.

-Et comment le vit Hermione ?

-Mal, très mal… Elle passe son temps au travail pour oublier ma sœur. La douleur qu'on a tous les deux éprouvés lors de la mort de Ginny nous a rapprochés, on est amis maintenant.

Il s'arrête et me regarde durant un long moment.

-Tu as sa voix, me dit-il avec tendresse. Tu as la voix de ma sœur.

Il sort de sa poche une fiole contenant du whisky-pur-feu et la porte à ses lèvres. Il me parle ensuite de la mort de Fred, de Rose qui est en première année à Poudlard, d'Harry qu'il ne voit presque plus depuis qu'il a été élu ministre de la magie. Deux heures plus tard il est totalement saoul et je décide de le ramener chez lui en transplanant vu qu'il n'en est pas capable seul. Après un dernier regard pour Fred qui à l'air dépité, je demande à Ron où veut-il que je l'amène. Il me répond qu'il doit aller au ministère, je m'y rends donc. Je donne le mot de passe qui permet aux employés d'entrer au ministère à n'importe quel moment. Nous nous rendons tant bien que mal jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione. La porte est ouverte, il y à de la lumière mais l'endroit est vide. Ron s'installe dans un fauteuil qu'il y à dans un coin de la pièce.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que c'était pour parler avec Hermione que tu voulais que je t'amène ici.

-Je lui parlerai demain. Je vais dormir ici, ça la dérangera pas, me répond t-il en s'endormant.

Je pousse un soupir et sort du bureau, à la recherche d'Hermione. J'entends un bruit, à quelques couloirs de là, et m'y rends en silence. Hermione fait face à une grande statue, qui se trouve dans le hall, où sont inscrits les noms de tous les gens qui ont permis la victoire contre Voldemort. Mon nom y est inscrit, elle semble fixée dessus et pleure en silence. Je suis cachée par l'obscurité, elle ne peut pas me voir. Elle finit par essuyer ses larmes et reprend la direction de son bureau. Avant qu'elle ne me remarque je pointe ma baguette sur moi et me jette en silence un sort d'invisibilité. Elle entre dans son bureau, lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Ron, met son manteau et prend sa baguette. Avant de partir elle ouvre un tiroir et s'empare d'un dossier que je n'ai jamais vu, elle le lit rapidement et le repose dans le tiroir. Apparemment c'est quelque chose d'intime puisqu'elle à jeté un sort au tiroir après avoir rangé le dossier dedans, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le lire. Elle à l'air déterminée. J'ai envie de la suivre, de voir ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire mais je me résigne à rentrer voir Fred et Jim. Après tout elle va sûrement rentrer chez elle pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin je me rends au ministère, comme d'habitude, avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur l'enquête et de pouvoir parler avec Hermione. Parler d'autre chose que du travail, évidemment. J'aimerais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle mais je ne vois pas comment faire, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris depuis ma mort elle s'est renfermée, elle ne parle pratiquement à personne, ne sort plus. Elle passe son temps à travailler pour trouver le coupable de la mort de celle qu'elle aime, m'a raconté une de mes collègues, quelques jours après mon arrivée. Elle ne passe pas à autre chose, elle n'arrive pas à m'oublier. Ca me fait mal, tellement mal. Je l'aime et je ne supporte pas de voir que ma mort l'a dévastée. Ca fait quatre ans et elle sombre de jour en jour un peu plus dans la dépression. Je voudrais la voir heureuse, je voudrais qu'elle sache que je veux qu'elle passe à autre chose et qu'elle vive sa vie à fond. Que je l'aimerai toujours et que je serai toujours près d'elle. Mais je ne suis qu'une fausse identité, une morte revenue à la vie dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron a une sacré gueule de bois, le réveil à dû être difficile pour lui. Les heures passent, toujours rien sur l'enquête. Il est midi, je me rends jusqu'à la cafétéria et vois Hermione qui se tient devant la machine à café, entrain de chercher un gallion dans ses poches pour s'en acheter un. Je regarde alors sa main et aperçoit la bague de fiançailles que je lui avais donné juste avant que le bâtiment s'écroule. Hermione capte mon regard.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancée, je dis l'air de rien. Ca fait combien de temps ?

-C'est compliqué, répond t'elle en insérant sa pièce dans la machine à café.

-En tout cas c'est une très belle bague.

Hermione regarde à son tour la bague et un petit sourire tendre apparaît sur son visage.

-C'est une pierre verte.

-Verte, comme la couleur de l'herbe d'un parc en plein printemps, je dis, complétant ainsi sa phrase.

Elle me regarde, troublée. Elle semble me dévisager. Merde quelle gaffe ! Personne ne sait pourquoi cette bague est verte alors une « inconnue » qui calcule que ça a un rapport avec l'endroit où on s'est dit notre premier « je t'aime » c'est louche ! Surtout pour une femme aussi brillante qu'Hermione… Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ? Son regard ne me quitte pas. Je fais mine de regarder ma montre.

-Par Merlin, il faut que je me remette au travail ! Je m'exclame, l'air de rien.

Elle hoche la tête et refait face à la machine à café. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je prétexte être malade auprès de mes collègues et rentre chez moi.

-Déjà là ? Demande Jim, étonné et inquiet.

-J'y arrive pas…

Je m'assois sur le canapé et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je laisse s'échapper mes larmes, ça fait un bien fou de pleurer.

-Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? Me demande t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Je veux revenir en arrière. Je ne veux pas être morte, je ne veux plus avoir l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux plus voir Hermione sombrer jour après jour à cause de moi. Je veux la voir heureuse. Ce n'est plus la même, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle est dévastée par le chagrin et c'est ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Gin'. Tu aurais pût fuir avant l'explosion mais tu t'es sacrifiée et tu as sauvé sa vie et celle d'autres personnes. Tu as énormément de mérite, elle est fière de toi et elle regrette tout ce qu'elle a fait, toutes les barrières qu'elle a mit entre votre amour. Elle t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle est mal. Elle ne pourra plus jamais être vraiment heureuse parce que c'était toi son bonheur.

-Mais je veux qu'elle le soit ! Je veux qu'elle sache que je serai toujours là mais qu'il faut qu'elle relève la tête.

-J'ai peut-être ma petite idée pour que tu puisses le lui dire sans que ça compromette la mission. Mais il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour pouvoir la mettre à exécution.

J'hoche la tête et me laisse aller contre son torse. Il me serre fort dans ses bras.

-Où est Fred ? Je demande.

-Il est allé voir Georges…

-J'espère que tout va bien…

-Moi aussi. Vas te reposer, tu es crevée.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le lit. Je me retourne et regarde Jim.

-Merci. Sans Fred et toi je ne pourrais pas y arriver.

Il me sourit et je me jette sur le lit, sombrant dans un sommeil profond. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, il fait nuit. Jim semble agité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Fred m'a dit qu'il allait juste voir Georges, que ça lui faisait du bien de voir son jumeau mais il n'est toujours pas rentré…

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et réfléchis.

-Il me semble que Ron m'a dit qu'il avait un repas de famille ce soir. Fred doit être au terrier pour voir ce qui reste de notre famille réunie, comme avant…

-Ok, allons-y !

-Je… Je ne peux pas…

-On doit aller le chercher Gin'.

Il met sa main sur mon épaule et j'hoche la tête. Je regarde le manteau que Ron a oublié.

-Tu pourrais faire comme si tu avais oublié qu'il avait un repas de famille et lui rendre, moi pendant ce temps j'irai chercher Fred. D'accord ?

J'hoche à nouveau la tête, la gorge nouée. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir transplané, nous nous retrouvons devant le terrier. J'inspire un grand coup, c'est la première fois que je les revois depuis si longtemps. Je toque délicatement à la porte. Il y a des bruits, des rires qui raisonnent et parviennent à mes oreilles. Comme au bon vieux temps… Au bout d'un court moment ma mère vient m'ouvrir. Elle a prit un sacré coup de vieux. Ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux n'ont plus le même éclat qu'avant. La peine qu'elle a subit à cause de la perte de ses enfants se lit encore sur son visage.

-Oui ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

-Bonsoir, je suis une collègue de travail de Ron, je voulais juste lui ramener son manteau mais apparemment je tombe au mauvais moment. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement.

-Oh non, non, je t'en prie, entre jeune fille ! Me dit-elle chaleureusement bien que je l'ai vu frissonner au son de ma voix.

-Merci Madame, je réponds poliment.

Je la suis jusque dans le salon. Tous les membres de ma familles encore en vie sont attablés, il y a même les femmes et les enfants de mes frères. Même Hermione est là, bien qu'elle semble ailleurs et malheureuse, comme d'habitude. Jim et Fred sont entrain de parler dans un coin, je pense que Jim est en train d'essayer de réconforter Fred. Je ferais bien de même mais je suis dans la même situation que lui et je vais passer pour une folle si je me mets à parler à un fantôme. Ron se lève et vient à mon encontre.

-En voilà une surprise ! Viens t'assoir avec nous !

-Oh non, je ne veux pas déranger, je venais juste déposer ça, je réponds bien que ma seule envie est d'être avec eux de nouveau.

-Pas de protestations, venez vous assoir ! Me dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

J'acquiesce et je m'assois avec eux. Le repas se passe lentement, je ne dis rien pour ne pas trop attirer de soupçons sur mon identité réelle mais je me sens beaucoup moins vide, j'ai l'impression que tout est à nouveau comme avant. Comme d'habitude ma mère verse des montagnes de nourriture dans nos assiettes et ma famille se raconte les anecdotes passées.

-C'est comme la fois où on a fait croire à Ginny lorsqu'elle était petite que Ron était un gnome étrange adopté par papa et maman ! S'exclame Georges en souriant.

-Si seulement elle pouvait encore être parmi nous… Dit mon père doucement.

-Quand je repense à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu… Je regrette tellement… Enchaîne ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Un lourd silence plein de chagrin emplit la pièce. Je comprends ce que doit ressentir Fred lorsqu'ils parlent aussi de lui… J'ai tellement envie de crier, de dire « je suis toujours là », de prendre ma mère dans mes bras et de lui dire que c'est du passé, qu'elle n'a rien à oublier. Hermione se lève brusquement et va dehors. On change alors de sujet, parlant de chose plus joyeuse pour ne pas laisser la peine nous envahir.

Le repas se termine environ une heure plus tard, je me décide à rentrer chez moi, bien que ma mère me propose de dormir ici pour ne pas transplaner alors que je suis sûrement fatiguée. Je refuse poliment, salue tout le monde, les remercie et sort. Hermione est toujours dehors. Elle est assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Je m'approche doucement et après une hésitation je m'assois à côté d'elle et mets ma main sur son bras, dans un geste réconfortant. Elle me regarde alors, d'un regard profond, comme si elle cherchait à lire en moi. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Ginny, me dit-elle simplement.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres! Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture :)**

-Pardon ? Dis-je, la gorge nouée.

-Ginny, me répond-t-elle la voix brisée. Tu m'as demandé si j'étais fiancée tout à l'heure. C'est elle… C'était Ginny. Elle m'a donné la bague avant de mourir.

Elle se met à pleurer, je n'arrive plus à résister, je la prends dans mes bras.

-Tout va bien Hermione, je suis là… Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est dur mais je suis là.

Elle se laisse aller quelques minutes contre moi puis finit par essuyer ses larmes et se redresse.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant. On se voit demain matin au ministère, bonne soirée.

Et sans un mot de plus elle transplane et s'en va. Je suis désemparée. Mes mots lui ont-ils mit la puce à l'oreille quant à mon identité ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller, que je n'aurais pas dû la prendre dans mes bras mais la voir ainsi était si douloureux… Je rentre à mon tour, Fred et Jim sont déjà là. Je pose mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et enlève ma veste en cuir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste eu un petit coup de blues, dit Fred en haussant les épaules.

-Dure soirée, hein ? Maintenant je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, répondis-je.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Fred et Jim s'assoient à mes côtés, ils me prennent tous les deux la main.

-C'est dur mais on va s'en sortir ! S'exclame Fred.

-Peu importe les difficultés ou le temps que ça mettra mais on s'en sortira, renchérit Jim.

J'ouvre les yeux, souris et les serre tous les deux dans mes bras.

-Et puis, tu sais le plan dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ? J'ai trouvé de quoi le mettre en place, enchaîne mon meilleur ami.

Il me regarde et me montre un long cheveu roux, un de mes cheveux.

-J'en ai récupéré quelques uns sur ton oreiller avant de partir. Et j'ai tous les ingrédients pour faire du polynectar. Tu vas pouvoir dire ce que tu as besoin de dire à Hermione en étant la vraie Ginny.

-Merci Jim, si j'arrive à lui parler, à faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, ça serait déjà un lourd poids en moins.

Je me redresse et m'étire, le cœur un peu plus léger même si les émotions ressenties sont toujours présentes.

Le lendemain matin je me lève tranquillement et me dirige dans le salon. Jim et Fred sont attelés devant un chaudron. Ils commencent déjà à me préparer le polynectar, ils sont adorables. La préparation de cette potion dure un moi mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Je fais ma toilette quotidienne, enfile un pantalon slim en toile gris et un pull noir ainsi que des ballerines et file au travail. Je prends un café en route et me dirige directement vers mon bureau mais Hermione m'y attend, adossée contre le meuble. Elle semble songeuse.

-Bonjour, dis-je l'air de rien.

-Ah bonjour Milena, je t'attendais.

-Ah oui ? Tout va bien ?

-J'aimerais te parler dès que tu auras ta pause, est-ce possible ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va. Je soupire et commence à m'installer lorsque Ron vient me voir, tout sourire.

-Merci.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ressembles à ma sœur, pas physiquement mais sur le reste tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Ne serait-ce que ta voix… Tu as la même qu'elle. Ca a fait un bien fou à ma famille, surtout à ma mère, que tu sois là. C'est comme si pendant un instant une partie de sa fille était à nouveau présente.

-C'était avec plaisir, répondis-je, émue. Ta famille est vraiment formidable.

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il tient un dossier dans ses mains.

-Tu me redonnes de l'espoir. Fini de me cacher derrière mes petites enquêtes, je vais vous aider à trouver le salaud qui m'a prit ma sœur !

Nous travaillons ensemble, un long moment. On épluche le dossier, détail par détail, pour trouver le moindre indice. On finit par avoir quelques pistes mais c'est bien trop maigre et on n'a pas de preuves pour pouvoir les exploiter. Mais tant pis, c'est déjà un début. L'heure de ma pause arrive. Hermione se tient devant la machine à café, comme d'habitude. Je vais à son encontre.

-Si je vous proposais de vous offrir un vrai café dehors, vous seriez ok ? Comme ça on pourrait parler en toute tranquillité et vous auriez droit à autre chose que ce café infect.

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous rendons dehors. L'Hermione que je connaissais était bavarde, un vrai moulin à paroles, cette Hermione là parle peu… Mais ça reste tout de même Hermione, mon cœur bat toujours autant en sa présence. On arrive enfin devant un petit café qui se trouve non loin du ministère. Nous nous installons et commandons deux cappuccinos. Hermione prend une des serviettes qui se trouvent sur la table et la fait tourner entre ses doigts, l'air ailleurs.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? Dis-je, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

-C'est par rapport à hier, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller ainsi, pas devant les gens…

-Oui je suis au courant, beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé si moi aussi je pensais que vous étiez un robot incapable de ressentir des émotions.

-Et tu leur as répondu quoi ?

-Que si c'était le cas ils se sont vraiment améliorés quant à l'aspect physique des robots. Vous êtes plutôt sexy pour un tas de fer, dis-je en portant mon cappuccino à mes lèvres.

Je suis allée un peu trop loin. Elle devrait être outrée ou en colère mais à la place elle sourit. Un faible sourire, un sourire emplit de tristesse mais un sourire tout de même. Le premier que je vois depuis que je suis revenue …

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, me répond-t-elle. Et je pense savoir pourquoi je me suis autant laissé aller avec toi. Tu lui ressembles énormément. On a sûrement dû te le dire plusieurs fois et ça ne doit pas être très agréable pour toi de l'entendre… Cela fait quatre ans que je me laisse plonger dans la dépression et depuis que tu es là j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux, tu me fais penser à elle et ça me fait un bien fou. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends, comme si tu me connaissais.

- C'est vrai, on me l'a déjà dit mais ça ne me gêne pas. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous aider à aller mieux. Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je voulais te parler, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être sociable. Je crois que je voulais te remercier parce que tu as quand même réussi à me donner l'impression, durant un instant, que c'était elle qui me tenait dans ses bras pour me consoler. Alors merci d'avoir été là.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Et je suis toujours là, je le serai autant que vous en aurez besoin.

Elle esquisse à nouveau un petit sourire plein de tristesse, bois son café d'une traite et enfile sa veste de tailleur grise.

-Il faut que je retourne au boulot.

-Je vous accompagne, dis-je.

Je me lève à mon tour, paye l'addition malgré les protestations d'Hermione et nous sortons du café.

-Je ne suis pas pauvre, tu aurais pu me laisser payer mon café ! S'exclame-t-elle alors que nous marchons en direction du ministère.

Je pourrais me vexer face à autant de mauvaise foi mais je connais Hermione et surtout je commence à cerner la personne qu'elle est devenue. Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant, qu'elle est juste mal-à-l'aise et qu'elle ne sait pas comment me remercier. Elle l'a dit elle-même, depuis ma mort elle n'a plus l'habitude d'être sociable.

-Votre petit air boudeur est des plus mignons, dis-je d'un ton amusé.

Elle semble surprise un instant puis hausse les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embaucher, me répond-t-elle pour me taquiner.

-Sûrement mon charme naturel qui a encore fait des ravages.

Nous rendons jusqu'au ministère ainsi, tout en nous lançant des pics. Une complicité est entrain de naître. Je rentre et retourne voir Ron qui est à nouveau penché sur le dossier. Il me voit arriver avec Hermione et fronce les sourcils mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Une heure plus tard Hermione sort de son bureau et convoque tous les aurors, l'air agité.

-On a été prévenu de plusieurs meurtres, nous dit-elle une fois que nous sommes tous là. Il est probable que ça ait un rapport avec l'explosion.

Nous nous rendons sur les lieux, nous sommes tous dispersés en duos pour couvrir toutes les scènes de crime qui se situent un peu partout dans la ville.

Ron et moi enfilons nos gants et entrons à l'intérieur, baguette à la main. Une odeur de mort hante les lieux. L'appartement dans lequel se trouve le meurtre qui nous a été confié est sombre. Les vitres sont teintées d'une peinture noire, les meubles sont renversés et il y a des extraits de journaux moldus qui trainent un peu partout. J'en ramasse un et le lis avec effroi.

-Pourquoi nous a-t-on confié ce meurtre s'il s'agit d'un moldu ? Me demande Ron, perplexe.

-C'est un sorcier. Un sorcier fan de terrorisme…

-De quoi ?

-Un truc moldu qui consiste à faire des attentats afin de prôner la terreur et certaines valeurs religieuses ou culturelles par exemple. L'explosion était un attentat, quelqu'un avait volontairement placé une bombe dans la galerie pour tout faire péter, les gens qui étaient dedans avec.

-Donc cet homme pourrait être notre poseur de bombe ? Demande Ron avec espoir.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Juste un pion parmi ceux qui sont à l'origine de l'explosion, peut-être s'est-il renseigné pour eux sur la façon de s'y prendre ou quelque chose comme ça mais rien ne laisse présager que ce soit lui.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Je fais quelque pas et m'accroupis. Par terre différents composants servant à faire une bombe « façon moldue » sont éparpillés.

-Il a tous les ingrédients pour faire une bombe mais apparemment pas la méthode. Tous les essais qu'il a fait sont des échecs.

-Peut être que, justement, c'était des échecs jusqu'à qu'il réussisse et que sa seule réussite fût la bombe placé dans la galerie.

-On ne place jamais une bombe dont on n'est pas sûr qu'elle explose, il n'y à aucun intérêt. En plus ces gens là sont des perfectionnistes, ils essaient jusqu'à être sûr que tout soit parfait. On va quand même ouvrir une enquête sur ce qui reste de lui mais à mon avis ce sera plus pour un acte de complicité que pour le crime lui-même.

Ron hoche la tête et s'approche du cadavre. Il devient extrêmement pâle et fait une mine dégoutée. Je m'approche à mon tour. La vue est horrible, cet homme a dû être torturé jusqu'à la mort pour être ainsi. Il n'a plus rien d'humain, c'est une carcasse constituée de lambeaux de chairs sanguinolents. Même moi qui ai l'habitude de voir toute sorte de choses avec mon passé de médicomage je trouve la vue insoutenable.

Nous sortons de l'appartement. Hermione nous attend dehors, pâle et perdue dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude.

-Les médicomages vont bientôt arriver, dit-elle. Une fois qu'ils auront fait un rapport vous pourrez ouvrir une enquête officielle sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Des idées ?

-Milena a une théorie, répond Ron.

Hermione me fixe, attendant que je m'exprime. J'hésite… Toutes les choses que je m'apprête à lui dire, sur le terrorisme et tout le reste, c'est elle qui me les a apprises. Et peut-être que je me trompe complètement dans mon raisonnement. J'inspire un grand coup et me lance. Hermione m'écoute attentivement tout au long de mes explications éventuelles sur ce meurtre.

-Intéressant, c'est une bonne piste qu'il faudra creuser. Mais où as-tu appris toutes ces choses sur le terrorisme ? Me demande-t-elle, surprise.

-Euh… J'avais une très bonne amie dont les parents étaient moldus. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ça, répondis-je la gorge nouée.

Elle continue de me fixer d'un air soupçonneux mais fini par hausser les épaules.

-Rentrez chez vous, on continuera demain en fonction de ce qu'auront dit les médicomages.

Ron et moi hochons la tête.

-Tu veux venir prendre un verre chez moi ? Me propose t-il. Tu pourras rencontrer Harry, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement ministre de la magie.

-Le grand Harry Potter ? Dis-je, faussement surprise. Ca serait avec plaisir.

Ron sourit, me prend la main et nous transplanons jusqu'à chez lui. Il habite un appartement dans l'Est de Londres, plutôt petit et sobrement décoré. Beaucoup de photos sont accrochés sur les murs du séjour. Des photos de moi, durant ma jeunesse et lorsque je suis adulte, souriante, aux côtés de mes amis ou de ma famille. Des photos de Rose aussi, où on la voit enfant, courir ou encore entrain d'essayer d'apprendre à voler sur un balai. Je m'approche d'une des photos et la regarde, pensivement. Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux mais je les refoule. Il ne faut pas que Ron me voit pleurer sinon il comprendrait… On me voit dessus à ses côtés, tous les deux en tenue de quidditch et un balai à la main. Nous sommes entrain de rire et Ron a son bras autour des mes épaules, dans un élan fraternel et protecteur. C'était peu après la chute de Voldemort, quand mes sentiments envers Hermione étaient encore gérables et que ma relation avec mon frère ne s'était pas encore dégradée. La bonne époque…

-C'est ma sœur Ginny, comme tu peux t'en douter, m'explique Ron, me tirant de mes pensées. Il y à beaucoup d'autres photos mais elles sont chez Hermione.

-Vous aviez l'air proche, dis-je l'air de rien.

Il sourit et me tend un verre d'hydromel.

-Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Installe-toi.

J'hoche la tête et m'assois sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappe à la porte. Ron va ouvrir et me présente Harry. Toujours le même corps, grand, mince et musclé. Toujours les même cheveux bruns malgré qu'ils soient désormais bien coiffés, toujours les même yeux verts pétillants. Harry n'a pas vraiment changé, mit à part qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes et qu'il fait plus mature.

-Je te présente Milena, une collègue de travail, dit Ron.

-La nouvelle auror ? C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, répond Harry en me baisant la main. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer me changer.

Un ministre qui s'excuse d'être dans un costume classe et sûrement très cher, c'est une première.

-Le plaisir est pour moi. Et pour la tenue il n'y aucun soucis, au contraire, dis-je en souriant.

Harry s'installe à côté de moi tandis que Ron lui sert un verre de whisky-pur-feu. L'ambiance est détendue, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Harry essai d'en savoir plus sur moi, je lui raconte donc mon faux passé. Je lui parle de mon enfance à Miami, de mes études dans une école de magie américaine, de mes premières années en tant qu'auror puis pour expliquer mon accent « so british » je parle de membres de ma famille qui vivent en Angleterre, dont ma mère était originaire. J'explique que c'est grâce à elle que m'est venu mon intérêt pour ce pays. Harry me raconte son enfance, sa lutte contre Voldemort, sa vie à Poudlard…

Au bout de deux heures je sens la fatigue me gagner, je décide de rentrer. Je salue Harry chaleureusement tandis que Ron me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-Nom d'un troll ! Dit-il en se tapant le poing contre le front. Je devais ramener un dossier au ministère et j'ai complètement zappé ! Et avec tout l'alcool que j'ai absorbé je ne suis pas en état de transplaner !

-Pas de problème Ron, je peux passer au ministère avant de rentrer pour le déposer, si tu veux.

-T'es sûre Milena ? Je ne veux pas te déranger…

-Non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, répondis-je.

Il me sourit, attrape le dossier et me le donne. Nous nous disons au revoir et je transplane jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère. Il fait nuit noire et l'air est frais, j'aurais dû penser à prendre une veste. Je me frotte les bras et entre dans le ministère. De la lumière provient du bureau d'Hermione, signe qu'elle est toujours là.

-Hermione ? Dis-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Hermione, c'est Milena.

Apparemment il n'y a personne… Etrange. Je me rends dans le bureau d'Hermione et pose le dossier de Ron sur le meuble. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque mes yeux tombent sur le tiroir. Il est ouvert et le dossier qui avait l'air si confidentiel et que j'ai aperçu l'autre nuit est là. J'hésite un instant et, voyant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, l'ouvre.

Je m'assois sur le siège, sous le choc. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser dans ma cage thoracique, mes mains tremblent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Tout est là. Des centaines d'indices sur l'explosion. Des dizaines de personnes dont les liens qu'ils ont avec l'explosion sont notés de façon précise et qui, pour la plupart, ont été retrouvés mortes. Si le bureau des aurors n'a pas de pistes depuis quatre ans c'est parce qu'Hermione les sabotait, de façon à les garder pour elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est impossible, Hermione n'est pas une meurtrière ! Mais après tout ce n'est plus vraiment Hermione, elle est devenue si différente… Ma mort a-t-elle été si douloureuse pour elle au point qu'elle devienne une criminelle et qu'elle tue tous les gens en rapport avec l'explosion ?

J'entends un bruit derrière moi et fais volte-face. Je crois apercevoir une silhouette dans la pénombre mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je sors ma baguette et m'approche doucement mais il n'y à rien. Je secoue la tête, repose le dossier dans le tiroir que je referme avec précaution et m'en vais. Cette découverte me rend parano. Une fois arrivée Jim et Fred me regardent, les sourcils froncés, avec un air plein de reproches.

-Où étais-tu ? On s'est inquiété ! Me dit Fred.

Je ne réponds pas et les fixe, toujours sous le choc. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à leur expliquer ce que j'ai découvert mais les mots ne sortent pas. Jim se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et se radoucit.

-Gin', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse je renverse les meubles rageusement et casse tout ce qui se trouve à porté de main. Je reste silencieuse et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Je suis pâle, j'ai l'air malade. Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mon visage. Fred et Jim sont derrière moi et me regardent, désemparés.

-Elle les tue… Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je raconte toute ma journée, sans n'omettre aucun détail.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à Ron, je ne vais pas au travail demain. Je dirais que je suis malade. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Sans un mot de plus je vais dans ma chambre et enfile mon pyjama. Je me couche dans le lit, perdue dans mes pensées. Je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

_-Hermione ? C'est Milena ! Dis-je d'un ton désespéré._

_Je soupire. Le ministère est vide. Je m'approche et vais dans son bureau. Elle est là, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard au loin, entrain de regarder par la fenêtre. _

_-C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute, Ginny._

_Je sursaute en entendant mon vrai nom et aperçoit mon reflet dans la vitre. Ces long cheveux roux, cette peau blanche, ces tâches de rousseurs. J'ai retrouvé mon identité, je suis à nouveau moi. Mon regard retombe sur Hermione et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier en la voyant couverte de sang._

_-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais là, que tu n'étais pas morte. Tu as détruit ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer, je n'aurais jamais dû te donner mon amour. C'est fini Ginny._

_-Qu'est-ce qui est fini Hermione ?_

_-Ma vie, répond-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers elle. Avada…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Il fait déjà jour. Je ne peux pas laisser Hermione détruire sa vie et celle d'autres personnes, il faut que j'arrête ça. Mais comment ?

Je vais prendre une douche et réfléchis tandis que le jet d'eau froide me réveille complètement. Seule la « vraie » Ginny pourrait ramener Hermione à la raison, je dois donc attendre que le polynectar soit prêt. Par contre ce qui est étrange c'est que ce dossier soit mit en évidence de cette façon. Et le ministère était vide, Hermione n'aurait tout simplement pas laissé son bureau ouvert avec la lumière allumée en partant, elle est si minutieuse. A moins que… Peut-être voulait-elle que quelqu'un découvre son secret ?

Je m'habille en vitesse et sors de chez moi. Je me rends sur le lieu de l'explosion, sans trop savoir ce qui m'amène ici. Un énorme mémorial a été fait, avec des photos des personnes décédés et pleins de fleurs. Je trouve ma photo et la fixe un long moment. Il y a aussi des petits mots écrits à la main.

« _On pense à toi Ginny, repose en paix. Seamus. _»

« _Une élève brillante, une personne extraordinaire, une héroïne attachante. Que Merlin vous garde. Minerva McGonagall_. »

«_ Un mot ne suffirait pas pour tout te dire, pour décrire la fille merveilleuse que tu as été. Il y à tellement de choses que nous regrettons mais seuls les bons souvenirs restent. Nous t'avons aimé, nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours. Molly et Arthur Weasley_. »

« _Tu me manques ma tatie préférée. Rose_. »

« _Ton absence est un drame. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre dans l'explosion. Je me suis réveillée ce matin à l'hôpital, mon premier réflexe a été de demander où tu étais et à l'instant même où j'ai su que tu étais partie pour toujours je me suis sentie vide. Je suis désolée pour tout, mon amour. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir auprès de moi. Je jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, c'est si douloureux. Je m'attends toujours à te voir réapparaître un jour ou l'autre et j'attendrai éternellement parce que c'est ce mince espoir, cet espoir fou et infondé qui me tient en vie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Ginny, ça serait nier mon existence même. Je t'aime tellement_… »

Le mot est anonyme mais il n'y a pas besoin de signature pour deviner qui l'a écrit. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, une fois de plus. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'autres mots. C'est si émouvant de voir autant de personnes sensibles à ma mort.

-Tu ne trompes personne, Weaslette.

Je fais volte-face vers la voix trainante qui vient de me parler. Les cheveux blonds dansant au rythme du vent, un costume noir, des lunettes de soleil. Drago Malefoy se tient à un mètre de moi. De la tristesse et une sorte de résignation se lisent dans son mince sourire arrogant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mais avant que je n'ai pu finir de poser ma question il se tourne et s'en va. J'essai de le rattraper mais il a disparu au milieu de la foule londonienne. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, perplexe. Drago Malefoy sait qui je suis.., Comment est-ce possible ? Je soupire. Un mystère de plus à résoudre… J'en parlerai à Fred et Jim en rentrant, peut-être sauront-ils quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, je vais m'acheter un sandwich et me rends au Green Park. Il y a un peu de vent mais le soleil rayonne dans le ciel. Je m'assois tranquillement sur un banc de pierre et contemple l'étendue de vert qui m'entoure. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la sensation de chaleur sur ma peau.

_-Tu savais qu'à l'origine ce parc était, avant sa création en 1668, un terrain marécageux servant à enterrer les lépreux de l'hôpital Saint James's ?_

_Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres et Hermione baisse la tête, rougissante._

_-Désolée, dit-elle. J'ai tellement l'habitude que je n'arrive même pas à profiter d'un moment romantique avec toi sans étaler mes connaissances…_

_-Tu es une fille brillante, Hermione, il n'y a pas honte de avoir! Et je trouve ça mignon._

_Elle sourit et se love dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Etre couché dans l'herbe de The Green Park à ses côtés sous le soleil de printemps est un vrai bonheur. Elle relève un peu la tête et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser tout en la serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je sens sa main passer sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser avec tendresse mon ventre et remonter vers ma poitrine. Je la regarde, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Hermione soit si entreprenante alors que notre relation est récente et si compliquée. Je me redresse, la faisant se redresser au passage. Elle se mord la lèvre timidement mais son regard emplit de désir la trahit._

_-Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Si on fait ça on ne pourra plus reculer…_

_-J'en ai envie, Ginny._

_-Tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter après ?_

_Elle m'embrasse pour toute réponse. Je prends ma baguette et lance un sort de Désillusion sur nous, de façon à paraître totalement inaperçues pour les autres promeneurs, bien qu'on se soit mises dans un coin isolé et peu fréquenté du parc. Hermione sourit et m'invite à m'allonger sur la petite couverture sur laquelle nous étions installées. Elle se couche sur moi et ses doigts replongent sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser tandis qu'elle m'embrasse dans le cou. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. C'est si bon… Elle finit par ôter mon t-shirt mais je me redresse et inverse la position, elle se retrouve à son tour allongée tandis que je lui ôte le haut. Mes doigts effleurent ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses bras… Mes lèvres finissent par prendre le relais pour caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau qui s'offre à moi. Alors que nous savourons cet harmonieux moment je sens quelque chose passer près de moi et vois un ballon lancé par un enfant moldu me frôler le haut du crâne à toute vitesse. Je tombe sur le côté et pose ma main sur le cœur, surprise._

_-Merde, il m'a foutu une de ces trouilles ! Dis-je._

_On a beau être invisibles, je n'ai pas pensé à installer un bouclier autour de nous. _

_-Repello Moldum, murmure Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le petit garçon moldu afin de le repousser._

_Elle finit par éclater de rire et je me joins à elle. Elle s'arrête et me regarde, les joues roses et des brindilles d'herbe dans les cheveux._

_-Je t'aime Ginny._

_Je frissonne en entendant les mots qu'elle vient de chuchoter pour la première fois._

_-Moi aussi, répondis-je en posant mon front contre le sien._

_Cette fois-ci je n'oublie pas de lancer le Charme du Bouclier afin de nous protéger d'éventuels désagréments et nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés, concrétisant cet amour de façon physique pour la première fois._

J'ouvre les yeux et soupire, me sentant à la fois triste et heureuse en repensant à ce moment là. Je me lève et retourne chez moi. Je parle à Jim et Fred de mon « entrevue » avec Malefoy.

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, dit Fred.

-Moi non plus… Tu veux qu'on retourne dans le monde des morts demander une explication ? Propose Jim.

-Non ça ira, je vais moi-même demander l'explication à Drago.

Je transplane et me rends jusqu'au manoir Malefoy. Je toque et le blond vient m'ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne fais pas trop attention au bordel, mon fils Scorpius qui est en première année à Poudlard vient d'arriver pour les vacances scolaires et il n'est pas du genre très maniaque.

-Trêve de blabla Malefoy. Comment t'es au courant de mon identité ?

Drago serre les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait donner et finit par soupirer avant de reprendre la parole.

-SCORPIUS ! On a de la visite mon grand, venez dire bonjour !

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux blonds en bataille et aux magnifiques yeux gris semblables à ceux de son père descend les escaliers avec classe et nonchalance puis vient à mon encontre, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le saluer une autre personne apparait derrière lui. J'ai l'impression de faire un arrêt cardiaque en l'apercevant.

-Rose ? Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-'Lut, tatie. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir enfin.

-Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Drago me garde le temps que maman travaille et il m'amènera chez elle quand elle rentrera.

-Malefoy est ton baby-sitter ? Dis-je, perplexe.

-C'est son jour de congé alors il me garde vu que Scorpius et moi sommes très amis.

-Mais euh… Comment ça se fait ?

Rose met son insigne de Poudlard en avant et je peux voir le blason de Serpentard présent sur sa robe de sorcière.

-Ron ne te l'a pas dit ? Demande Drago en rigolant. Il a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, il était persuadé qu'elle finirait à Gryffondor !

-Ca a dû lui faire un choc ! Dis-je en riant à mon tour.

-Ecoute Weaslette, je sais que j'ai été un beau salaud dans le passé mais j'ai changé. Ta nièce s'est confiée à mon fils parce que c'est son meilleur ami et qu'elle était désemparée de ne pas te voir revenir accomplir ta mission et parce qu'elle voyait sa mère plonger dans la dépression. Ensemble ils ont décidé de venir m'en parler dans l'espoir que je puisse faire quelque chose. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé et j'ai l'intention de t'aider, si tu veux bien.

-Merci Malefoy.

Il hoche la tête, gêné et esquisse un petit sourire timide.

-Ca fait des années que vous vous n'êtes pas revues Rose et toi, si vous voulez vous n'avez qu'à passer le reste de la journée ensemble et tu la ramèneras chez Hermione. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Dis oui, dis oui ! Me supplie Rose en sautillant de joie.

-C'est d'accord. Merci pour tout Drago. Tu as changé, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Rose et moi allons manger ensemble en ville, dans un petit restaurant. Nous rattrapons comme nous le pouvons le temps perdu. Elle me parle de son année à Poudlard, de Scorpius et de Drago qu'elle adore même si Ron n'en est pas très ravi, de la garde alternée depuis la séparation de ses parents qui se passe très bien, d'autant plus que ses parents sont désormais en bons termes, et d'Hermione. A mon tour je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu dans le monde parallèle entre celui des morts et des vivants, en omettant de lui raconter ma découverte sur sa mère faite la veille. Je lui promets qu'elle pourra venir chez moi voir Jim et Fred avant la fin de ses vacances scolaires et je la ramène. Nous arrivons devant la maison d'Hermione. Rose entre et se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ma puce ! Comment c'était chez Scorpius ? Et il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as appris à l'école ! Dit Hermione en serrant sa fille contre elle.

Elle m'aperçoit alors.

-Milena ? C'est toi qui as ramené ma fille ? Tout va bien ?

-Drago est un ami à moi, j'étais chez lui tout à l'heure et je lui ai proposé de ramener Rose puisque je devais venir vous parler.

-Je vous laisse discuter ! Dit Rose joyeusement en prenant ses affaires et en allant dans sa chambre.

Hermione a l'air surprise, ça veut donc dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a laissé volontairement le dossier traîner sur son bureau hier soir.

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être venue aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, je ne vais pas te licencier. D'autant plus que tu es une des rares personnes que j'apprécie, répond-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Et je voulais vous dire que…

Les mots ne sortent pas. Sa main toujours présente sur mon épaule, sa voix douce et tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête, tout ça me trouble. Je ne peux pas la condamner pour ce qu'elle fait, je me dois de l'aider et je ne peux pas le faire sous ma fausse identité. Alors je décide d'oublier ma raison et d'écouter mon cœur, je pose mon front contre le sien, comme autrefois, et me blottis contre elle. Elle reste dans un premier temps stoïque puis finit par se détendre.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en me reculant. Je suis confuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, répond Hermione, l'air perdu.

-Je vais y aller… Je vous vois demain.

-A demain Milena. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer, je t'ai déjà que j'avais l'impression que tu étais la personne qui me connaissais le mieux.

Je souris et m'en vais, le cœur un petit peu plus léger.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis perso ces derniers temps... En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**Réponses aux reviews pour le chapitre 6:**

**Yaourt3: Que de compliments^^ Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu continues de lire la fic et que tu l'aimes toujours autant!**

**Tara1990: Et oui, ce que Ginny vit est assez difficile mais bon je l'avoue, j'aime le dramatique^^ Merci pour ta review**

**Chapitre 7:**

**Sygui: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)**

**Tara1990: La réponse viendra dans les chapitres à venir :) C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi être troubler, j'espère que j'arriverai à faire évoluer leur relation au fil de l'histoire.**

**Claire: La suite est là! :) Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic peut émouvoir, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.**

**MurkyLassies: Merci beaucoup! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic :)**

**Chikoungounia: Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire! Effectivement je connais la série, du moins de nom parce que je ne l'ai jamais réellement suivie. En tout cas je ne m'y étais pas inspirée à la base, c'est un thème qui me passionne mais c'est vrai qu'il peut y avoir certaines ressemblances. Le fait que tu trouves ma fic originale me fait réellement plaisir! Merci pour tes encouragements mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue d'écrire cette fic :)**

**Shiva: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que tu penses que ma fic soit la plus originale! **

**Ophélie: Whoa merci! **

**Lego: Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas cruelle^^ La fic continue! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Otachi: Merci, merci, merci! J'espère que les chapitres à venir seront à ton goût.**

Je regarde Rose rire aux éclats et ressens un pincement au cœur. Elle a tellement changé, c'est devenue une jeune adolescente et moi je n'étais pas là pour la voir grandir. Je sais qu'elle veut rattraper le temps perdu mais c'est impossible, il est trop tard. Je suis morte. Je le réalise de jour en jour et c'est de plus en plus dur de s'y faire. Je suis morte.

Elle a dû remarquer que j'étais troublée puisqu'elle s'arrête un instant, me fixe d'un air peiné et finit par m'adresser un sourire discret pour me consoler. Je lui souris en retour, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour moi, on vient à peine de se retrouver, je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Rassurée, elle retourne à sa conversation avec Jim et Fred. Je lui ai promis qu'elle viendrait les voir avant la fin de ses vacances scolaires, promesse tenue et plutôt deux fois qu'une puisqu'elle a pu les voir plusieurs fois, ses vacances scolaires ayant duré trois semaines au lieu de deux, comme c'était pourtant prévu au départ, puisque Minerva McGonagall avait quelques affaires personnelles à régler.

Il est l'heure, je dois la ramener chez elle. Pour ne pas attiser les soupçons d'Hermione je lui ai dis que j'amenais Rose voir Scorpius étant donné que nous sommes dimanche. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle l'a vu une petite heure et nous sommes retournées chez moi pour qu'elle puisse voir mes deux fantômes de colocataires.

Rose leur dit au revoir, prend mon bras et je nous fais transplaner chez sa mère. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte et toque doucement. Hermione finit par venir m'ouvrir, une expression chaleureuse est présente sur son visage malgré la tristesse permanente qui s'y reflète.

-Milena ! Je t'en prie, entre, je vais te servir quelque chose.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai découvert le dossier dans le bureau d'Hermione. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, le polynectar sera bientôt prêt, j'espère que mon « vrai » moi arrivera à lui faire entendre raison. Par contre nous sommes devenues de plus en plus proches tout au long des dernières semaines.

Nous nous asseyons devant une tasse de thé tandis que Rose se rend dans sa chambre et parlons. De tout, de rien.

-Comment s'est passé le boulot ? Dis-je, l'air de rien.

-Comme d'habitude… Répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pas de nouvel indice sur l'explosion ?

-Non, me dit-elle en me fixant d'un air soupçonneux.

Même si notre relation s'est nettement améliorée et est au beau fixe elle devient assez irritable lorsque je parle de l'explosion.

-Tu sais, tu devrais travailler moins. Au moins repose-toi les week-ends.

-C'est le seul moment où il n'y à personne et où je peux travailler en paix.

-Oui mais tu fais des horaires pas possible la semaine et tu travailles six jours sur sept, voir les sept parfois. Même si tu es la chef tu n'es pas une super-héroïne, tu as droit à tes jours de repos.

Elle hausse les épaules une fois de plus et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, dis-je dans un murmure tout en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ferme les yeux et pose sa main sur la mienne un instant puis finit par se lever d'un coup et débarrasse sa tasse. Elle a souvent cette réaction. Elle se laisse aller et finit toujours par couper brutalement le contact, comme si le fait d'apprécier la tendresse de mes gestes la faisait culpabiliser.

-Désolée, me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tourne le dos. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas… Pas encore.

Elle a prononcé les derniers mots en murmurant. Je me lève et me poste près d'elle.

-Tout va bien, Hermione. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demande-t-elle tout à coup, sèchement.

-Rien. Je n'attends rien de toi, je ne te demande rien. C'est juste que je t'apprécie. Mes gestes peuvent paraître ambigus mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent souffrir. Ce que tu vis depuis un certain temps est délicat, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Elle hoche la tête, rassurée, et me fait un petit sourire.

-Quand est-ce que Rose repart ? Dis-je, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Demain, en fin d'après-midi.

-Oh, c'est son dernier soir ici avant les grandes vacances alors ?

Hermione hoche la tête.

-Eh bien dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aller au restaurant pour marquer le coup ?

-C'est une bonne idée, en effet, me répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûre que Rose sera ravie. Je vais lui dire et me changer au passage.

J'hoche la tête tandis qu'elle file voir ma nièce. Je profite de son absence pour regarder ce qui m'entoure. En effet Ron n'a pas menti, il y a beaucoup de photos de moi qui traînent. Hermione revient dix minutes plus tard. Elle porte un jean plutôt moulant et une veste de tailleur noire sous laquelle se trouve un tee-shirt blanc, simple. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, formant une cascade d'ondulations qui descend jusqu'à sa poitrine.

-Nous sommes prêtes, dit-elle.

Après avoir décidé de l'endroit où nous allions nous rendre, Rose prend la main de sa mère et nous transplanons. Nous nous retrouvons dans le Londres moldu, dans un restaurant latino réputé. Nous nous asseyons à une table dehors et passons notre commande. Le dîner se passe dans une ambiance bonne enfant, nous rions, nous taquinons, bavardons à souhait. Rose se fait des amis, des petits moldus de son âge assis à la table voisine. Hermione et moi nous retrouvons en tête à tête.

-Ce repas est excellent ! Dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

-J'y suis venu plusieurs fois avec une personne chère à mes yeux dans le passé, dis-je.

-C'est étrange, j'ai mangé plusieurs fois ici, moi aussi. Avec Ginny…

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste. J'appréhende sa réaction si elle venait à apprendre ma véritable identité mais une partie de moi aimerait tellement qu'elle la découvre enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Demande Hermione en voyant que je la fixe depuis quelques secondes.

-Rien, répondis-je d'un air évasif.

-Dis-moi !

-Je te trouve très belle.

Un grand sourire apparait sur ces lèvres. Par Merlin, c'est si rare de la voir sourire ainsi depuis ma mort ! Je donnerai tout pour que ce sourire soit présent plus souvent sur son visage…

-Allons danser, me répond-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle m'entraîne vers la piste je vois Rose, assise à la table de ses amis, m'adresser un sourire encourageant. Nous dansons d'abord timidement puis au bout de quelques instants nous finissons par nous déhancher au rythme des sons latinos qui s'enchaînent. Petit à petit nos corps se retrouvent quasiment collés mais Hermione n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

Après un long moment à danser et à rire nous décidons de rentrer, il se fait tard. Nous récupérons nos affaires, payons l'addition et sortons. L'air de la nuit est agréablement frais. Rose à l'air sur un petit nuage et nous raconte le moment qu'elle a passé avec ses nouveaux amis. Hermione la regarde d'un air attendri et l'écoute avec attention puis, une fois que sa fille a finit de parler, s'adresse à moi.

-Tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison ?

-Oh ouiii ! Viens! Surenchérit Rose avec un grand sourire.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Du calme Ginny, elle a dit boire un verre. Juste un verre, il ne se passera rien.

-Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Nous transplanons et nous retrouvons chez Hermione. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rose et moi nous installons sur le canapé pendant qu'Hermione va chercher à boire. Rose se sert du coca, une boisson moldue très répandue, et Hermione et moi buvons de l'hydromel.

-Pressée de reprendre l'école ? Demandais-je à ma nièce.

-Bof, les cours sont vraiment géniaux mais je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec ma mère. Et avec toi…

Hermione, qui écoute la conversation d'un air distrait, sourit avec tendresse à sa fille. Rose se lève et s'étire.

-Bon je file au lit moi. Bonne nuit Milena, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Rosie.

Hermione se lève à son tour et accompagne sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et se ressert un verre.

-Doucement, n'oublie pas que c'est de l'alcool, dis-je d'un air taquin.

-Oh, tu as peur que je ne réponde plus de mes gestes et que je me jette sur toi ? Demande-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu deviens nympho quand t'es saoule ?

-Peut-être, répond-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Alors je t'en prie, bois !

Elle rit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ca faisait longtemps... Murmure-t-elle.

-Que tu n'as pas bu ?

-Non. Longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un moment agréable avec quelqu'un, en dehors de ma fille bien sûr. Longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé, longtemps que je n'ai pas ri. Longtemps que je ne me suis pas lâchée en gros, me répond-t-elle.

-Ca fait du bien de décompresser, d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, non ?

-Un bien fou, murmure Hermione dans un souffle.

-Dans ce cas passons au niveau supérieur ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire. Et ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas tout oublier, dis-je en pointant du doigt la bouteille d'hydromel.

Je sors ma baguette, fais apparaître une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et me sers un verre tandis qu'Hermione finit le sien cul-sec. Elle me le tend pour que je le remplisse à nouveau.

-A la tienne ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Trou noir. Je sens quelque chose taper contre mon épaule et ouvre difficilement les yeux. La lumière du jour illumine la pièce et accentue mon mal de crâne. Rose se tient devant moi, l'air perplexe.

- Excuse-moi de te réveiller tata, mais maman à l'air en encore plus mauvais état que toi…

Je me redresse vivement malgré ma tête qui tourne et regarde autour de moi, inquiète. J'aperçois des cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchent le sol et fronce les sourcils.

-Apparemment vous vous êtes pris une belle cuite, remarque Rose. Au moins ça a permit à maman de dormir.

Je regarde Hermione, allongée sur le canapé à côté de moi. En effet elle à l'air plongée dans un profond sommeil. Un de ses bras retombe mollement sur le sol, juste à côté de l'endroit où se trouve son verre.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne dort pas, non ?

-Pas depuis ce qui est arrivé. Elle prend même des potions sans rêve mais rien à faire, elle se réveille toujours en hurlant.

Et dire qu'elle à l'air si paisible en cet instant. Rose doit deviner mes pensées puisqu'elle reprend la parole.

-Je crois que ta présence l'apaise.

Je me lève doucement, attrape une couverture et la pose sur Hermione. Je lui caresse un instant les cheveux et dépose un baiser affectueux sur son front.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer tes affaires, ma puce ? Demandais-je à Rose.

-Oui, si ça ne t'embête pas.

- Donne-moi un instant et je suis à toi.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain, pose mes mains sur les rebords du lavabo et inspire un grand coup. J'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir, ma gueule de bois se lit sur mon visage. J'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge le visage tandis que des bribes de souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire.

Je revois les verres que nous avons enchaînés, les éclats de rire qui résonnent et ressens à nouveau le frisson qui m'a parcouru lorsqu'Hermione s'est collée à moi quand nous nous sommes mises à regarder un film moldu, une comédie romantique qu'elle a toujours adoré. Puis je l'entends à nouveau me raconter sa vie, son enfance et son adolescence, je l'entends se confier à propos de ses parents. Des choses que je savais déjà mais je ne me lasse jamais de l'écouter. Je l'entends m'avouer qu'elle se sent mieux depuis que nous sommes devenues amies même si au fond elle culpabilise puisqu'elle a l'impression de trahir la « vraie » Ginny. Et je la sens s'endormir à nouveau contre moi.

J'attrape une serviette et m'essuie le visage. Je me rends rapidement dans la cuisine, avale une aspirine et vais rejoindre Rose dans sa chambre.

Il y a une photo qui traîne sur son bureau, dans un cadre doré. On y voit Hermione qui tient Rose dans ses bras tandis que je suis à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant, le bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle embrasse affectueusement sa fille qui avait, à cette époque là, deux ans. De grands sourires ornent nos visages. Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de caresser avec nostalgie le papier glacé.

-Ca a toujours été ma préférée, dit ma nièce, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

-On a l'air si heureuses…

-Maman l'était réellement. Tu étais l'amour de sa vie mais la situation était tellement compliquée… Je pense que si elle pouvait revenir en arrière elle ferait d'autres choix.

-Je sais.

J'aide Rose à préparer sa valise et le temps que l'on finisse il est presque l'heure de partir. Je vais réveiller Hermione. Malgré sa tristesse c'est une bonne mère, elle aime Rose plus que tout et c'est grâce à elle qu'elle tient le coup. Je sais que rater le départ de sa fille la rendrait folle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde quelques instants, perdue. Je lui explique la situation et lui tend un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

-Merci, bafouille-t-elle.

Elle se prépare en vitesse et nous nous rendons à la gare King Cross. Nous y croisons les Malefoy, père et fils.

Tandis qu'Hermione échange quelques banalités avec Drago, je sens que Rose glisse quelque chose dans la poche de ma veste. Alors que je lui lance un regard interrogateur elle me serre dans ses bras.

-On se revoit bientôt, hein ? Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Bien sûr. De toute façon avec ton don même si je ne faisais plus partie du monde des vivants tu me verrais, répondis-je dans un murmure.

-Oui mais je préfère te voir en chair et en os. D'autant plus que, contrairement aux autres, moi je te vois sous ta vraie apparence et ça fait un bien fou.

Je lui souris et ébouriffe tendrement ses cheveux. Elle se tourne vers sa mère et lui dit « au revoir » à son tour. Hermione serre fort sa fille contre elle et dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Envoie-moi des lettres régulièrement.

-Oui, m'man.

-Allez file, tu vas rater ton train.

-Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, plus que tout au monde.

Après avoir assisté avec une pointe de nostalgie à l'échange entre mère et fille et une fois que le Poudlard Express démarre nous retournons dans les rues de Londres.

-Il faudrait que j'aille au ministère, dit Hermione.

-Oh non. C'est ton jour de repos. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre les prévenant que j'étais malade et une autre, dans laquelle j'ai imité ton écriture, où j'ai dis que tu voulais passer du temps avec ta fille avant qu'elle parte. Affaire réglée.

-Tu as imité mon écriture ? Demande-t-elle, choquée.

-Désolée, répondis-je avec une moue coupable, mais tu n'es pas en état d'aller travailler, te reposer ne te ferait pas de mal.

Elle ne répond pas et j'ai peur de l'avoir vexée.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude qu'on se soucie de moi. Je fais bonne figure devant ma fille et au ministère mais en réalité…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens mais je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Nous marchons en direction du parc le plus proche et nous baladons tranquillement. Et alors qu'elle glisse sa main de la mienne je me sens sereine. Je ne pense plus à ma mort, à la douleur qu'elle éprouve, à ma mission, à ma nouvelle identité ou au dossier que j'ai découvert dans son bureau. Je ne pense à rien, je ne sens rien d'autre que sa présence et le bonheur d'être aux côtés de la femme que j'aime.

Deux heures après nous nous séparons. Je n'ai pas envie de transplaner, je marche pour me rendre chez moi afin de ressentir l'air frais qui s'engouffre en moi, encore et encore. Pour me sentir vivante à nouveau.

Je sens une présence au détour d'une rue peu fréquentée et me retourne vivement, ma baguette à la main. Une personne se tient devant moi, entièrement masquée par une cape dont le capuchon est rabattu sur le visage. Elle lève sa baguette à son tour et, alors que je m'apprête à jeter un maléfice, la porte à sa gorge.

-Faites attention, les apparences sont trompeuses, dit-elle.

Sa voix est déformée par un sort, il m'est impossible de dire s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

-Je sais qui vous êtes et je suis au courant de votre mission. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis de votre côté.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous le saurez en temps utiles mais en attendant écoutez bien mes conseils. Je comprends votre besoin de vous retrouver au près de votre bien-aimée et je pense que c'est une bonne chose, ça peut l'aider à faire son deuil, mais ne perdez pas de vue votre mission. Le coupable fait parti de vos proches, sachez-le, alors restez sur vos gardes.

-Si vous savez qui c'est, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

-Parce que c'est à vous de le découvrir. Une dernière chose, Ginevra. Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes tombée sur le dossier dans le bureau d'Hermione, quelqu'un l'a mit là afin que vous le lisiez pour vous déstabiliser et vous détourner de votre mission. C'est un piège.

-Donc Hermione n'est pas une meurtrière ? Demandais-je, soulagée.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Ce n'est pas une meurtrière, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

-Pourquoi poser des questions auxquelles vous pensez avoir les réponses, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

-Ecoutez votre instinct.

La personne disparait tout à coup dans un craquement sonore. Je décide de transplaner à mon tour. Je me précipite vers Fred et Jim, déstabilisée, et leur raconte ce qu'il vient de se produire.

-Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, avoue Fred. Il n'y que nous, Rose, Drago et Scorpius qui sommes au courant de la mission. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été envoyé pour t'aider on le saurait, non ?

-Probablement, répond Jim, mais cette personne à l'air de ton côté. Cependant on va faire en sorte de rester plus avec toi, c'est plus prudent.

J'hoche la tête et soupire.

-Ca ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour l'instant. Et si on allait sur une plage déserte pique-niquer, histoire de se vider la tête ? Propose Fred. Ensuite on pourrait faire des duels de magie, ça te défoulerait et puis, ça fait quatre ans que tu n'as pas utilisé la magie, il faut bien te remettre à niveau !

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée mais ça me plaît ! Laisse-moi un instant, le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

Je me dirige dans la chambre et alors que je m'apprête à retirer ma veste je me rappelle de l'objet que Rose avait glissé dans ma poche. Je l'attrape. C'est un bout de papier plié en deux. Je m'assois sur le lit et l'ouvre.

_Redonne-lui le sourire._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Nouveau chapitre! Il n'y a pas trop d'action dans celui-là, disons qu'il prépare la suite.. Bonne lecture à tous**!

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux et me sort de mes pensées.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Me demande Ron, perplexe.

Mon regard se pose sur les documents qui trônent sur le bureau devant nous et je soupire. Nous avions une piste qui s'annonçait prometteuse mais au final, rien. Le suspect vient d'être retrouvé mort.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, enchaîne Ron.

Nouveau soupire. Si tout se passe bien c'est ce soir que je vais boire le polynectar. J'appréhende un peu. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Comment va réagir Hermione ?

-Ca va, c'est juste qu'on passe toute notre journée au ministère à espérer quelque chose d'une piste inexploitable. C'est frustrant.

-Je sais bien, me répond mon frère, mais ce n'est pas en baissant les bras qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

-T'as raison, excuse-moi. Je vais me chercher un remontant et on réétudiera à nouveau la vie de cet homme, peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé.

Il hoche la tête. Je me lève, passe entre les bureaux des autres aurors et me retrouve devant la machine à café. J'hésite un instant, inserts une pièce et prends un café fort. Une soirée éprouvante m'attend. Alors que je porte le breuvage à mes lèvres, Hermione vient me rejoindre et m'adresse un sourire timide.

-Tout va bien ? Demande-t-elle.

-Ca va. Et toi ?

-Dure journée…

Et ce n'est que le début, ta journée te paraîtra bien terne face à la soirée qui t'attends…

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Je pensais qu'on se pourrait faire quelque chose, histoire de se changer les idées, dit-elle ensuite.

Oups. Vite Ginny, trouve une excuse bidon, vite !

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Pitié, ne me demande pas pourquoi.

-Oh, d'accord, dit-elle, déçue et surprise par le ton de ma réponse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à tourner les talons je lui attrape le bras doucement.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. Cette histoire d'explosion m'affecte aussi tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Demande Hermione, septique, un sourcil levé. Après tout tu ne fais que ton boulot, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme t'es quelqu'un de bien t'as décidé de devenir « amie » avec la personne la plus malheureuse et associable du coin, c'est-à-dire moi. Bravo t'as réussi, tu dois être fière de toi ! Mais ne viens pas me dire que ça « t'affecte », tu fais tout ça juste par intérêt !

Apparemment elle a mal prit mon refus… En même temps je ne pouvais pas lui répondre « Ce soir ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui je vais boire du polynectar pour reprendre mon ancienne apparence et te rendre visite, mais sans te dire que je suis revenue à la vie et que je me tiens juste devant toi, là, sous une autre identité. Mais t'en fais pas, c'est juste une visite de routine, histoire de savoir comment tu vas et si c'est toi qui butes tous les suspects ! »

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-Alors explique-moi, en quoi cette enquête pourrait t'affecter comme si elle t'impliquait personnellement ?

-Elle m'implique personnellement, à travers toi, répondis-je en chuchotant à son oreille. Mais tu as raison sur un point, tu n'es pas mon amie. Tu es bien plus. Je ne me suis pas lancé comme défi de réussir à devenir proche de toi parce que tu étais mal et renfermée sur toi. Non, c'est parce que derrière cette tristesse et cet isolement j'ai vu en toi la femme merveilleuse que tu es et qui mériterait d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Je la sens frissonner et me recule. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre un jeune auror l'interpelle, affolé.

-Chef ! On a retrouvé un autre cadavre !

Elle se frotte les yeux de lassitude et part voir l'auror. Je rejoins Ron et pousse à nouveau un soupire bruyant. Il me scrute un instant et finit par prendre la parole.

-On est amis, non ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon ex-femme que tu ne peux pas m'en parler, dit-il en désignant Hermione d'un geste discret de la tête. En tant qu'ami tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à nier ses sous-entendus sur Hermione une autre réponse sort de mes lèvres.

-C'est si compliqué…

-Tu l'apprécies ?

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'elle aussi. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais tu es la seule personne avec qui elle semble baisser sa garde et fendre sa carapace.

Je ne sais que répondre.

-Tant mieux si t'arrives à la faire revivre, continue-t-il. Allez, il est tard. On devrait rentrer, on n'avancera pas ce soir.

J'hoche la tête, range mes affaires et le salue. Je transplane et arrive chez moi à toute vitesse.

-Alors ? Demandais-je en enlevant ma veste avec précipitation.

Jim me sourit tandis que Fred pointe un chaudron du doigt.

-Alors c'est prêt ! Dit-il.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Demande Jim, inquiet.

-Ca va aller. Merci les gars, je vous suis vraiment redevable.

-Juste une chose… Ajoute Fred.

-… On a trouvé le moyen d'être avec toi, même lorsque tu es loin, finit Jim.

Ils pointent leurs baguettes sur moi et un jet de lumière bleu s'en échappe pour venir s'échouer contre ma poitrine. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps durant quelques secondes et je les regarde, incrédule.

-Maintenant on sera en permanence en contact, conclut Fred.

-Tiens, dit Jim en versant du polynectar dans une fiole.

Il y glisse un long cheveu roux et me la tend. J'avale tout, cul-sec. L'arrière goût est atroce et je grimace. Une sensation étrange et désagréable me parcoure. Je me sens déconnectée de la réalité durant quelques secondes et lorsqu'enfin je reprends pleinement mes esprits je vois Fred qui tient un miroir dans ses mains.

J'aperçois mon reflet et mon cœur rate un battement. Mes yeux marron brillant pétillent de vie, ma longue chevelure rousse scintille de mille feux sous la lumière de la pièce et les traits fins de mon visage reflètent la surprise. Je lève les mains et me touche le visage, ayant du mal à réaliser.

Par Merlin, je suis à nouveau moi !

-Allez file ! Me dit Fred. Tu as une heure avant que la potion ne perde son effet.

J'hoche la tête et transplane à une centaine de mètres de chez Hermione. Je parcours la distance qu'il reste et hésite un instant. De là où je me trouve, je m'aperçois que la lumière de sa chambre est allumée. Je respire un grand coup et ouvre sans faire de bruit la porte d'entrée. Je marche silencieusement dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre. La porte est ouverte.

Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que quelqu'un s'est infiltré chez elle, elle sort sa baguette avant de m'apercevoir. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâche le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Gi… Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je parcours les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et la prends doucement dans mes bras. Elle s'effondre, en larmes, tout en me serrant contre elle.

-Tout va bien, mon amour, tout va bien, dis-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Par Merlin, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je sais. Si je suis venue c'est parce qu'il faut que je te parle, Hermione.

Elle s'écarte un instant et me regarde, surprise.

-J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, enchaînais-je. Premièrement il faut que je te pose une question, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse sincère, c'est primordial.

-Je t'écoute, murmure-t-elle.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui sabotes les pistes sur l'enquête de l'explosion ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. J'ai des éléments que le ministère n'a pas, que je garde secret.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux être celle qui mettra celui qui t'a fait ça derrière les barreaux.

-Et pour les suspects que l'on retrouve mort ?

-Je n'ai rien là-dessus…

-Donc tu n'y ai pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui les tues ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclame-t-elle, choquée.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça, mon amour. C'est une longue histoire mais apparemment quelqu'un cherche à te faire porter le chapeau pour les meurtres…

-Ne t'en fais, j'ai des alibis pour chaque meurtre. Je n'ai rien à craindre, je suis innocente. A mon tour de te poser une question. Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Je te promets que tu sauras le moment venu.

-Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance. Si je suis là c'est surtout parce qu'il est temps que tu fasses ton deuil.

-Je ne peux pas… Dit-elle, la voix brisée.

-Il le faut Hermione. Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état. Il est trop tard pour moi, je suis morte mais toi non. Vis ta vie.

-Tu me demandes de t'oublier ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais, même si tu gardes une partie de moi en toi, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Je t'en prie, Hermione. Te voir ainsi me rend si mal.

Elle se cale dans mes bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pose deux doigts sous son menton et relève doucement sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux reflètent une immense tristesse, plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée, et à la fois la joie de me revoir. Elle approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse. A travers ce baiser je sens la passion qui l'anime, le soulagement de me revoir et toute sa douleur. C'est à la fois si beau et si terrible.

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait mais j'étais à mille lieux de me rendre compte de l'intensité de sa souffrance. Et je culpabilise. Je culpabilise de ne pas être sortie de l'immeuble, d'avoir succombé à la mort. Je culpabilise parce que je suis sensée être celle qui fait son bonheur, pas celle qui la rend si malheureuse.

Nous nous séparons et nous regardons intensément. Je finis par apercevoir l'heure et me rends compte qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

-Je dois partir, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Non ! S'exclame Hermione, la voix brisée. Reste…

-Sois heureuse, Hermione.

-Je t'en supplie, reste, dit-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Il faut que je parte, répondis-je la gorge nouée par la tristesse.

-Pitié !

-Hermione, je dois y retourner…

-Je t'aime, dit-elle résignée, son visage toujours ravagé par la douleur.

Je m'approche et pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce baiser n'est pas comme les autres. Un baiser d'adieu.

-Je t'aime, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Je ferme les yeux et disparais dans un craquement sonore. Je me retrouve dans le Green Parc et m'assois sur un banc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici…

Petit à petit je ressens la sensation désagréable de mon corps qui se transforme. Je retrouve l'identité de Milena. Je regarde mes mains et les plaque contre mon visage. J'éclate en sanglots, ne pouvant contenir ce que j'éprouve.

A travers le sort qu'ils m'ont jeté pour qu'on puisse être en contact, je m'aperçois que Fred et Jim s'inquiètent. Ils ont ressenti mon désarroi. Mais je me sens comme paralysée par la tristesse. Je sens quelqu'un s'assoir près de moi et je me calme petit à petit.

Une fois que j'ai réussi à retrouver le contrôle de mon corps je tourne la tête et vois, avec surprise, l'inconnu de la dernière fois. Tout comme la dernière fois l'Inconnu est vêtu d'une cape qui le masque entièrement et porte sa baguette à sa gorge pour déformer sa voix.

-Dure soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, enchaîne-t-il. C'est difficile sur le moment mais elle avait besoin de vous voir, de vous entendre lui dire que vous l'aimez. Peut-être que maintenant elle acceptera enfin d'être heureuse.

-Je l'espère, répondis-je dans un murmure. Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes…

-Voyez-moi comme une ombre qui veille sur vous.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

Un long silence s'installe.

-J'ai remarqué la dernière fois que votre frère, votre meilleur ami et vous vous entraîniez pour « se défouler », dit alors mon interlocuteur. D'ici peu de temps les choses vont changer. Vous aurez des ennemis, les choses iront mal. Il faut que vous soyez prête.

-Que…

-Rentrez chez vous, ne regrettez rien. Et maintenant faites en sorte de réussir votre mission. Faites ce qui vous semble le plus juste vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Ne vous tourmentez pas, les choses sont déjà assez difficiles et le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Au revoir.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que se soit l'Inconnu a disparu. J'ouvre la bouche, perplexe, et la referme. Que dire face à cela ? A quoi cela servirait de m'exprimer dans le vide ? Je suis certaine que l'Inconnu m'observe toujours mais il ne répondrait pas à mes questions.

Dépitée, je me lève et transplane chez moi. Fred et Jim m'attendent, l'air inquiet.

-Ca va mieux ? Demande mon frère.

-Maintenant, oui, tout ira mieux, dis-je dans un murmure en fermant les yeux. Les gars, ca vous dit d'aller vous défouler sur la plage comme la dernière fois ? J'ai besoin d'entrainement

* * *

><p>J'abaisse ma baguette, essoufflée. Fred se tient devant moi, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.<p>

-T'es d'venue rouillée, petite sœur !

-Je t'emmer…

-Je rigole, tu t'en sors très bien. D'ici peu, tu retrouveras ton niveau d'avant.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, intervient Jim.

J'hoche la tête et passe ma main sur mon front dégoulinant de sueur. Par Merlin, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche !

Nous avons passé la nuit à nous entraîner. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée, au contraire ça m'a permis de prendre un peu recul par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Une fois de retour chez moi je me précipite dans la salle de bain et prends cette douche tant attendue. Je m'habille d'un chemisier en soie couleur crème et d'un pantalon tailleur slim noir, me prépare en vitesse et vais au boulot.

Alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans le département des aurors je sens mon ventre se nouer. Après notre discussion d'hier Hermione doit être au 36ème dessous… J'inspire un grand coup et vais l'air de rien jusqu'à mon bureau. Mais en plein chemin je l'aperçois de loin entrain de parler avec un des aurors. Elle m'adresse discrètement un petit sourire timide. Surprise, je reste figée sur place. Elle a toujours son petit air triste mais une lueur étrange brille dans son regard.

Quelques instants plus tard elle vient à mon encontre.

-Excuse-moi pour hier soir, j'étais occupée… Commençais-je à dire.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis emportée.

-Tu as l'air… En forme.

-C'est assez compliqué…

-Allons prendre un café, tu me diras tout !

-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle…

-C'est déjà le cas ! Répondis-je en riant. Alors tant qu'à faire tu peux me raconter tes histoires.

Nous sortons du ministère et elle prend mon bras alors que nous marchons. Nous entrons dans un bar-restaurant et commandons deux cappuccinos. Elle me raconte notre entrevue d'hier soir, la voix un peu tremblante.

-Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Je crois que l'amour va au-delà de tout, même de la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Alors si je te crois.

Et aussi parce que j'étais présente hier soir…

Elle hoche la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, et porte son café à ses lèvres.

-Comment le vis-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Je suis triste. Ginny comptait plus que tout pour moi… Mais je suis soulagée. Je sais qu'elle va bien et qu'elle veille sur moi. Elle ne m'en veut pas et m'aime toujours.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Ce qu'elle m'a dit, je vais être heureuse. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule…

-C'est normal.

-Et j'aurai besoin de temps pour être comblée à nouveau… Enchaîne-t-elle.

-C'est sûr.

-Je vais aussi avoir besoin de toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour t'aider, répondis-je.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'aide, dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Je… Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, pour être heureuse. J'ai besoin que tu me redonnes le sourire.

J'essaye de cacher ma surprise mais je reste bouche bée.

-Je suis désolée, enchaîne-t-elle précipitamment face à mon absence de réponse. Je voulais dire que… Que… Tu n'es pas obligée. C'est… Euh.

Je souris face à sa gêne.

-Ca va, Hermione. Je suis juste surprise et ravie de constater que j'ai autant d'importance pour toi. C'est avec plaisir que je contribuerais à ton bonheur, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je penche et dépose un affectueux baiser sur sa joue.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Nouveau chapitre! Il y a eu pas mal de changements, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bons ou mauvais! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment. Bonne lecture!**

La musique résonne, les gens s'agitent en rythme. Mais je ne fais pas attention à eux, mon regard ne quitte pas Hermione.

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je lui ai rendu visite sous ma vraie forme et qu'elle tente de faire son deuil petit à petit. Notre relation est de plus en plus ambiguë, il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle est attirée par moi mais elle ne semble pas tout à fait prête à « sauter le pas ». Et moi, est-ce ce que je veux, que notre relation aille plus loin qu'une simple amitié, que l'on devienne un couple ? Oui. J'aime Hermione, par Merlin je l'ai toujours aimée et chaque jour qui passe renforce mon amour mais j'ai peur. Peur des conséquences, peur de la faire souffrir à nouveau. Je suis censée être quelqu'un d'autre et je suis toujours moi. Tout s'emmêle, ça n'a ni queue ni tête, je m'y perds moi-même. Mais après tout elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que je suis Ginny Weasley, la femme qu'elle aimait, qui est morte dans une explosion et qui est revenue à la vie dans la peau d'une autre. Je pourrais remplir ma mission sans qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement, je pourrais vivre une relation magnifique à ses côtés, je pourrais la rendre heureuse à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de sortir, d'aller dans un bar dansant, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Parce que là, tout de suite, je ne pense pas aux conséquences que pourrait avoir une éventuelle relation amoureuse, je ne pense pas que la situation est trop compliquée ou que j'ai peur. Mon attention est focalisée sur elle, rien que sur elle, pas sur les gens qui nous entourent, qui dansent autour de nous, qui boivent à nos côtés alors que nous sommes accoudées au bar. Il n'y à de place que pour elle dans mes pensées.

Elle parle et sa voix paraît être une douce mélodie qui caresse mon ouïe. Et lorsqu'elle rit, lorsque ses éclats de rire retentissent, j'ai l'impression que le monde se dérobe sous nos pieds. Est-ce possible d'aimer à ce point ?

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et me sourit à nouveau. Un sourire tendre, un sourire sincère, un sourire qu'elle ne donne qu'à moi. Et, sans dire un seul mot, je prends sa main et l'emmène danser comme autrefois, lorsque notre relation était encore vivable, à l'époque de l'insouciance. Nous pouvions danser des heures, sans se rendre compte du reste. Juste elle et moi, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

La musique est entraînante et nous nous déhanchons. Inconsciemment je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et la serre doucement contre moi. Elle ne s'en formalise pas, au contraire, elle presse son corps contre le mien de façon que nous soyons pratiquement collées l'une contre l'autre. Je sens son parfum et mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, elle est si belle.

-J'ai envie de toi, dis-je dans un murmure, étonnée par ma propre audace.

Je pensais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas à cause de la musique et du bruit ambiant ou qu'elle serait choquée par mes propos mais, à mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Moi aussi, répond-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Mes mains caressent doucement son dos. Elle relève un peu la tête et je sens son souffle chaud s'échouant contre mon cou. J'en frissonne.

-Viens, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Je l'entraîne jusqu'aux toilettes, ferme la porte à clé et la fais s'assoir sur le lavabo. Mes mains se font de plus en plus pressantes contre son corps.

-Pas ici, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle nous fait transplaner chez elle. Nous nous hâtons jusqu'à sa chambre tout en continuant de se caresser. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes et elle m'embrasse avec pudeur. Je lui souris tendrement et lui rends son baiser. Son front contre le mien, nos mains entrecroisées, nos regards ne pouvant se quitter, je l'embrasse à nouveau et elle me sourit.

Je commence à la déshabiller mais elle pose sa main sur mon poignet.

-Je ne m'en sens pas encore prête, dit-elle, une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix.

-Alors j'attendrai que tu le sois, répondis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Nous restons ainsi durant quelques minutes et je finis par reprendre la parole.

-Hermione ?

-Hmmm ?

-Les baisers qu'on a échangés, tu les regrettes ?

-Non.

-T'es sûre ?

Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu me plais, vraiment. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me redonner goût à la vie après ce qui s'est passé. Je me laissais mourir et à vrai dire je crois que si je n'avais pas Rose je me serais sûrement suicidée… C'est pour elle que j'ai essayé de tenir le coup, tant bien que mal. Mais maintenant tu es là et je vais mieux. Alors je ne regrette pas ces baisers.

-Je comprends, dis-je en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps, enchaîne-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tout le temps qu'il te faudra, lui répondis-je en chuchotant.

Elle se redresse et bâille doucement.

-Je vais y aller, il se fait tard.

-Reste, me répond-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête. Après quelques mots, je transplane en vitesse chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires.

-Tu vas quelque part ? Demande Fred.

-Je passe la nuit chez Hermione, répondis-je distraitement en récupérant quelques habits, mon pyjama et ma brosse à dents.

Lorsque je me retourne, je les vois, Jim et lui, affichant chacun un grand sourire en coin.

-Tu nous raconteras tout dans les moindres détails, lance mon meilleur ami pour me taquiner.

Je roule des yeux, faussement exaspérée et retourne chez Hermione. Nous bavardons un peu et décidons d'aller nous coucher. Je la vois prendre une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves, hésiter et la reposer. Au lieu de la boire elle vient me rejoindre et se blottit contre moi. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et le visage jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Pour ma part, je ne peux pas dormir. Je la regarde, jusqu'à que le jour se lève.

Elle se réveille doucement, fronce les sourcils et, lorsqu'elle est n'est plus dans les vapes, m'adresse un sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Bien dormi ? Demandais-je après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

-Oui. Ca faisait longtemps… Répond-t-elle en s'étirant.

Nous nous levons. Je lui prépare le petit déjeuner tandis qu'elle se douche et vais ensuite faire ma toilette, moi aussi.

Une fois prêtes, nous nous rendons jusqu'au ministère, main dans la main. Nous nous séparons lorsque nous arrivons. Nous préférons que notre relation reste secrète pour l'instant.

La journée passe, rien de notable. Je crois que Ron se doute de quelque chose parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et de faire des sous-entendus. Mais je l'ai superbement ignoré et je me suis concentrée sur mes dossiers.

19h. Le ministère se vide petit à petit.

21h. Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione et moi. Je sais qu'elle travaille encore sur le dossier de l'explosion, comme si le fait de passer des heures dessus aller lui donner une piste. Je vais la rejoindre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, son visage semble s'éclaircir mais elle a toujours son air soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un rebord du bureau.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment… En fait ça fait très longtemps que je l'ai mais je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que il n'y a aucunes preuves, rien. Mais ce sentiment n'arrête pas de me hanter, il se fait de plus en plus oppressant.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Que nous ne cherchons pas ce qu'il faut, que j'ai raté quelque chose dans l'enquête, que le coupable est sous mes yeux. Enfin pas tout de suite, dit-elle en souriant étant donné que je suis la seule personne sous ses yeux actuellement, mais de façon générale. Je veux dire, j'ai ce sentiment qu'inconsciemment je sais qui c'est, qu'il est proche de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir, à comprendre…

Ses paroles me font penser à celles de l'Inconnu.

« _Le coupable fait parti de vos proches _»

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas revu l'Inconnu depuis la soirée où j'ai pris le polynectar…

-Crois-moi, Hermione, j'aimerais tellement te donner la réponse à tes questions… Mais pour être franche j'ai un peu ce sentiment, moi aussi…

Elle se frotte les yeux, d'un air las. Je lui caresse doucement l'épaule. Elle pose sa tête sur ma cuisse et pousse un long soupire.

-Je crois que je ne retrouverai jamais celui qui a fait ça…

-Bien sûr que si ! Et je serais là pour t'aider à le trouver, peu importe le temps que ça mettra.

Elle relève la tête et sourit faiblement.

-Heureusement que tu es là…

Nos visages se rapprochent et, alors que nos lèvres sont sur le point de se toucher, un grand bruit retentit.

Nous sursautons et nous redressons, toutes les deux sur le qui-vive. Baguette à la main, nous sortons de la pièce. Le ministère est vide et obscure. Un autre bruit retentit.

-Ca venait de là, me chuchote Hermione en montrant d'un signe de tête un couloir.

En silence nous nous rendons en direction de la source du bruit.

-Lumos, dis-je.

Le sort éclaire l'endroit. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Nous nous regardons d'un air perplexe. Soudain un jet de lumière vert nous frôle.

-Stupéfix ! Crie Hermione en pointant sa baguette en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le maléfice.

Un craquement sonore, bruit typique du transplanage, retentit. Notre agresseur s'est enfui…

-Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça ?!

-Le coupable, répondis-je dans un murmure.

-S'il nous a entendu et que nos doutes sont fondés, il sait qu'on le traque…

-Et avec un peu de chance il va nous traquer à son tour. Les erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre nous conduiront à lui.

Hermione acquiesce et passe ses mains sur son visage, l'air désemparée. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui caresse le bras.

-Tout ira bien, dis-je. Nous finirons par l'avoir.

-Oui… Tu veux que je dorme chez toi ce soir ?

-Je préfère qu'on dorme chez toi, si ça ne dérange pas.

Elle acquiesce, perplexe. Je suis soulagée qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr que le fait que cette maison, censée être abandonnée, soit habitée par deux fantômes et une revenante soit une excuse valable pour débuter une relation dans de bonnes circonstances.

Après avoir fait le tour du ministère une dernière fois pour être sûres que notre agresseur est parti, nous nous rendons chez elle. Comme la veille, je passe chez moi récupérer mes affaires.

Je suis tranquillement allongée sur le dos, couchée sur le sol en bois de la terrasse de son jardin, observant les étoiles. Sa tête repose sur ma poitrine et je caresse délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous sommes juste là, l'une contre l'autre en silence. C'est apaisant. Au bout d'un moment elle reprend enfin la parole.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on trouvera le coupable ? Je veux dire, ça fait quatre ans que je le cherche, sans succès.

-J'en suis persuadée. Nous le trouverons, je te le promets.

-Les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis si impliquée dans cette enquête, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Après toutes ces années, ils pensent que nous ne trouverons jamais le coupable. Pour eux je suis une âme en peine qui ne vit que pour cette enquête, pour eux c'est une obsession. Ils ne comprennent pas…

-Mais moi je comprends, Hermione. Tu n'es pas une âme en peine, tu es une personne incroyablement forte qui affronte la douleur pour trouver justice, pour celle que tu aimes. Les gens sont idiots, ils ne comprennent pas l'amour.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demande-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui.

-Tu sais qu'avant l'explosion j'étais mariée à Ron. J'étais une femme au foyer malheureuse qui n'avait pas le courage d'assumer ses sentiments, son bonheur. J'ai vécu toutes ses années avec un espoir infondé, l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait. Et maintenant je me rends compte qu'elle est partie. Je me sens si seule, seule avec mes regrets.

- Mais maintenant je suis là, avec toi. Tu n'es plus seule. Je t'aiderai, quoiqu'il en coûte, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Tu me rappelles tellement Ginny. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je me sentais aussi bien, jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre… Et je n'ai aucun moyen de lui expliquer. Alors je redresse un peu ma tête et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes pour qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a aucun regret à avoir, que je me fous qu'elle n'ait pas pu assumer notre amour. Tout ce que je veux c'est la voir heureuse.

Elle me rend mon baiser. Il n'est plus chaste, comme l'étaient les « premiers ». Lorsque nous nous séparons, elle se relève et entre dans la maison. Perplexe, je la vois revenir au bout d'une minute, un dossier sous le bras.

-Je n'en ai parlé à personne, commence-t-elle. J'ai fait mes propres recherches sur l'explosion, en parallèle de l'enquête du ministère. Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais il y à certaines pistes qui pourraient nous conduire jusqu'au coupable. C'est peu mais c'est déjà mieux que rien…

Elle me tend le dossier.

-J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, enchaîne-t-elle. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu examines ce dossier et que nous y travaillions ensemble.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je.

-Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant je veux juste profiter du moment présent, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

* * *

><p>Les sorts fusent. Je me jette à terre, évitant de peu le jet lumineux qui me frôle l'épaule. Je lève ma baguette et riposte. Mon agresseur rit et je fronce les sourcils, vexée.<p>

-Du calme, petite sœur, tu t'améliores mais…

-Mais la façon dont tu t'es jetée par terre était énorme ! Enchaîne Jim avec un sourire taquin.

Je secoue la tête, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée, et enlève la poussière sur mon pantalon.

-Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dis-je. Je vous rappelle que je bosse moi demain ! Et si Hermione se réveille avant que je rentre, elle va se poser des questions.

-A ce propos, commence Fred d'un air gêné, tu ne trouves pas que c'était risqué de sortir en pleine nuit alors que tu dors avec elle ?

-J'ai été discrète et elle dormait comme un bébé quand je suis partie, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se rende compte de mon départ.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Gin… Dit Jim. Certes, depuis que tu es « revenue » vous vous êtes rapprochées, mais tu ne trouves pas que votre relation s'est mise en place trop rapidement?

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire par là ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec. Que c'est une erreur ? Que je n'aurais pas dû me remettre avec elle ?

-Non, non ! Pas du tout, répond mon meilleur ami. Mais je trouve que ça va vachement vite et j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je veux dire, elle est encore sous le deuil de ta mort et deux semaines après avoir eu la visite de ton « vrai toi », vous êtes déjà ensemble.

Je m'assois sur un petit muret et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est vrai, dis-je en soupirant. C'est allé vraiment vite ces derniers temps. J'en ai été la première surprise… Et ravie. J'ai l'impression que c'est à nouveau comme avant, avant tout ça. Et je pense qu'elle aussi a cette impression. Je crois même, qu'inconsciemment, au fond d'elle, si elle a sauté le pas aussi vite avec moi c'est parce qu'elle sait qui je suis réellement, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'un jet de lumière verte passe prêt de nous. En chœur, nous levons nos baguettes.

-Qui est là ? Demande Fred.

Il obtient un silence pour seule réponse. J'aperçois une ombre se mouvoir. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir le visage de notre agresseur à cause de l'obscurité qui règne. Il fait nuit noire.

-AVADA KEVADA !

Le sort se dirige droit sur moi sans que je n'aie le temps de riposter. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Fred fait apparaître un bouclier devant moi et contre le sort.

-Merci, dis-je dans un souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Jim lance des sorts à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit où se trouve l'agresseur. Apparemment il l'a touché puisqu'on entend un gémissement suivit du craquement typique du transplanage.

-Par le slip de Merlin, c'était quoi ça ? S'exclame Fred, abasourdi.

-L'homme que nous recherchons, répond Jim entre ses dents.

Fred me regarde, perplexe, comme s'il attendait que je confirme.

-Oui, c'est bien l'auteur de l'explosion…

-Le gémissement était beaucoup trop faible, impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme, dit mon frère, navré. Mais au moins, il -ou elle- est blessé.

-C'est pas une grosse blessure, répond Jim d'un air grave, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'attaquer. C'est la première fois que tu le vois ?

-Non, répondis-je, je me suis aussi faite attaquée hier soir au ministère…

-QUOI ?! Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire ! S'énerve Fred.

-Désolée, j'étais avec Hermione et…

Je m'arrête soudainement de parler, sous le choc.

-Merde ! Elle est toute seule, il faut que j'aille voir s'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Dis-je, un brin hystérique.

Sans attendre, je transplane et me rends chez Hermione. J'approche prudemment, la baguette à la main. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, le silence est pesant, comme lorsque je suis partie tout à l'heure pour m'entraîner en douce avec Fred et Jim. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe.

-Pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait rien, dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle n'a rien, répond une voix métallique derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face et vois l'Inconnu. Ma baguette est toujours levée, je reste sur mes gardes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… Commençais-je en balbutiant.

-Il est venu juste après vous avoir affronté, sûrement pour se venger, me coupe l'Inconnu. Je l'ai fait fuir. Ce n'était pas difficile, il était blessé. Elle n'a rien, ne vous en faites pas.

Je ne réponds pas et fait apparaître de la lumière au bout de ma baguette à l'aide du sort « Lumos ». Je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre qui donne sur la chambre d'Hermione et je regarde à l'intérieur. Elle est saine et sauve, paisiblement endormie. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement et me retourne vers l'Inconnu.

-Merci…

-Si elle se réveille et vous voit dans cet état, elle risque de se poser des questions, dit l'Inconnu. Rentrez chez vous, lavez-vous et revenez vous coucher. Il faut que vous preniez des forces, les événements à suivre vont s'avérer difficiles. Je veille sur elle.

-Pas la peine, on s'en occupe, dit une voix grave derrière moi.

-Que faites-vous là ? Dis-je en voyant Fred et Jim s'approcher.

-Il est hors de question qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à toi ou à Hermione, répond Fred. Alors on a décidé qu'on allait veiller sur vous pour être sûrs que tout ira bien.

L'Inconnu hausse les épaules avant de répondre de sa voix déformée.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir mais je ne suis pas contre de la compagnie.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi, prends une bonne douche et des affaires propres et retourne chez Hermione. Lorsque j'arrive, l'Inconnu part et Fred et Jim ont l'air morose.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demandais-je, légèrement inquiète.

-On a essayé de le faire parler, mais rien à faire, répond Fred d'un air grognon.

-C'est une vraie tombe, enchaîne Jim. Impossible de savoir son identité.

-Peu importe, je lui suis redevable pour ce soir, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Bon je vais me coucher, à demain.

J'entre doucement dans la maison et étouffe un bâillement. Je me couche auprès d'Hermione sans la réveiller et m'endors à l'instant où je ferme les yeux, gagnée par la fatigue.

* * *

><p>Le réveil a été difficile. Je suis actuellement au ministère, faisant léviter un avion en papier avec ma baguette. Impossible de me concentrer sur mon travail, je suis trop fatiguée.<p>

Hermione ne s'est rendu compte de rien en se réveillant ce matin, elle ignore tout de la nuit bizarre que j'ai passé. J'ai hésité à lui en parler mais j'ai décidé de le garder pour moi, elle se poserait trop de questions. Pourquoi j'ai fait le mur en pleine nuit, pour commencer. Enfin bon, on verra comment les choses évoluent. En tout cas, il est certain que l'agresseur retentera de nous attaquer. Il faut qu'on sache qui c'est, et rapidement. Et je dois avouer qu'il me tarde de savoir l'identité de celui qui m'a tué en plaçant cette bombe… En tout cas, je sais que Fred, Jim et l'Inconnu veillent discrètement sur nous et ça me rassure. Alors moi pendant ce temps, je fais léviter ce petit bout de papier en essayant de ne pas le faire tomber. De toute façon, quel intérêt à travailler sur les dossiers du ministère alors que Hermione m'a donné le sien… Faire virevolter cet avion en papier dans les airs est ma seule occupation pour le moment.

Mais l'avion s'écrase sur le sol lorsque j'aperçois Ron se diriger vers moi, le bras en écharpe à cause d'une blessure qui, à première vue, est due à un maléfice…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! **

**Jony62: Pour Ron, vous verrez bien par la suite. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review.**

**Claire: Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres à venir, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Gabyee PikAachu: Haha, merci! La suite est là. Merci de ta patience.**

**Guest: Ton commentaire me fait plaisir. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour rendre l'histoire originale et pour vous tenir en haleine, je suis ravie de contaster que l'histoire te plaît.**

**Tara1990: Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment Ron, toi non plus^^ **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de lire cette histoire!**

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. C'est impossible…

-Ca va ? Me demande Ron, perplexe.

Je sors de mes pensées et hoche difficilement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au bras ? Demandais-je en bafouillant.

Il détourne le regard et semble gêné.

-Me suis fait agresser, dit-il d'un ton peu convainquant.

Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève précipitamment et vais aux toilettes. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Ron me suivre du regard, d'un air surpris.

J'entre, ferme à clé et pose mon front contre la porte. Je sens que je vais faire une crise de panique… Calme-toi, Ginny. Calme-toi. J'inspire fortement pour me calmer mais ça ne marche pas, je me précipite dans une petite cabine, ayant subitement la nausée.

-C'est impossible…

J'entends soudainement toquer à la porte.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? J'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin ! Dit une voix agacée.

J'essaie de réordonner ma tenue et sors. Que faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas rester ici, j'en suis incapable. Mes doigts commencent à trembler, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

Machinalement je me rends en salle de conférence. Hermione s'y trouve avec d'autre « hauts gradés » du monde magique pour une réunion importante. Je toque et ouvre la porte sans attendre de réponse. Ils sont tous assis autour d'une table, l'air concentré. Seule Hermione qui est debout semble en plein discours. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Ils me jettent tous un regard noir, sauf Hermione qui paraît surprise. Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et me regarde, perplexe.

-Que… Commence-t-elle.

-Pardon pour l'interruption mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, il faut que je rentre chez moi, dis-je avec précipitation avant de refermer la porte.

Mais Hermione parcours rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et me rejoint. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, laissant les autres personnes dans la salle, choquées.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Me demande-t-elle, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-Je… Je suis désolée, il faut que je rentre.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-elle, inquiète. Tu es si pâle. Et tu trembles !

-Ca va, je dois juste rentrer, répondis-je, la gorge sèche.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle en avançant son bras pour le poser doucement sur mon épaule.

-Je dois y aller, dis-je en esquissant un mouvement de recul pour éviter qu'elle me touche.

Je la vois, perdue et attristée face à mon rejet. Mais je ne dis rien, je lui tourne le dos et pars.

J'arrive chez moi et jette mes affaires à terre avec violence. Fred et Jim me regardent, étonnés.

-Whoooa, j'aime quand tu es de si bonne humeur après le travail, petite sœur, lance Fred.

-A propos de travail, que fais-tu ici ? Tu sèches le boulot maintenant ? Demande Jim.

Je sais qu'ils essayent d'apaiser l'atmosphère mais ils ne font que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. J'explose.

-Dégagez, dis-je d'un ton étonnement froid.

-Pardon ? Demande Jim.

-J'en ai ras le cul de vous. Vous étiez censé être là pour m'aider mais vous êtes juste un poids en plus.

-Attends, on a toujours été là pour toi, on a tout sacrifié pour que tu puisses revenir à la vie ! S'exclame mon frère, outré.

-Je préfèrerai être morte, j'aurais moins souffert ! Putain, je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette saloperie de deuxième chance, c'est un cadeau empoisonné !

-On t'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas de tout repos… Commence mon meilleur ami en tentant de me calmer.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Je sens une rage terrible bouillonner en moi. Je sais que je vais regretter les mots que je m'apprête à dire à l'instant même où ils sortiront de ma bouche mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

-CASSEZ-VOUS !

Ils me regardent, ébahis, et me tournent le dos. Ils partent et je les vois disparaître. Ils partent et je suis incapable de les retenir, je suis bien trop énervée. Je sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, qu'ils ont tout fait pour que j'aie ma deuxième chance et que je la vive au mieux mais je suis tellement hors de moi…

Je m'assois sur le lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, seule dans cette chambre sombre, à me lamenter.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'entends un cliquetis et une porte qui s'ouvre. Ma porte d'entrée. Peut-être que Ron sait que j'ai compris, peut-être qu'il vient pour me faire taire ou pour me faire croire que je me trompe. Peut-être est-ce un cambrioleur qui croit que cet endroit est toujours abandonné. Je l'ignore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne bouge pas. Je reste dans la même position. Tout m'est égal.

Je sursaute tout à coup en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

-C'est moi, me murmure doucement une voix, tout va bien.

Hermione.

-Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça mais tu étais bizarre tout à l'heure alors j'ai fouillé dans ton dossier pour trouver ton adresse afin de venir prendre de tes nouvelles…

Je sens son souffle chaud tout prêt de moi et je devine son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne réponds pas. Je l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux, ce n'est pas un baiser par lequel on montre ses sentiments amoureux. Ce n'est pas passionné, juste désespéré. Elle est mon seul point d'ancrage alors que je me noie dans l'incertitude, la douleur et l'espoir d'avoir inventé ce que j'ai découvert.

Mes mains tâtent son corps dans l'obscurité et je lui retire ses vêtements avec précipitation. Elle me laisse faire et continue de m'embrasser. A son tour, elle me déshabille. Nous nous retrouvons allongées, l'une contre l'autre, nues. Nos bouches ne se quittent pas. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps. Me lèvres parcourent ses courbes, la découvrant à nouveau.

Faire l'amour pour oublier sa peine. C'est typique, bizarre, inapproprié. Mais tellement efficace. Parce que je l'aime. Parce qu'elle est mon seul point d'ancrage alors je me noie dans l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Apaisée au bout d'un certain temps, je finis par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis couverte par un drap. Elle est toujours là, collée contre moi. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet et finit par prendre la parole.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tracasse autant…

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, d'un air faussement désinvolte.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler tu n'y es pas obligée, continue-t-elle, mais sache que je suis là et que, quoi qu'il se passe, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber.

-Merci… J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler mais c'est juste… Tellement compliqué, tellement flou.

-La raison qui te rend si mal au point, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'éradiquer ? Demande-t-elle en prenant appui sur son coude.

-Justement non, toutes les solutions envisageables sont tellement douloureuses… Je me sens bloquée entre ma raison et mon cœur et je ne sais pas quel choix faire…

-Bon, mais même si tu ne peux pas « supprimer » cette cause, il y a-t-il un moyen pour apaiser la douleur qu'elle te provoque ?

Je prends un moment pour y réfléchir.

-En effet, il y en a un mais il risque d'avoir certaines conséquences.

-Parfois, on est obligé de faire des sacrifices pour se sentir mieux, répond-t-elle.

Je me cale dans ses bras et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me rendormir et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

><p>Nous nous réveillons le lendemain matin vers 7h. Hermione baille, s'étire et m'embrasse.<p>

-Il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer, je vais être en retard… Marmonne-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en esquivant un geste pour me lever.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et me regarde d'un air sévère.

-Hors de question, toi tu prends ta journée.

-Oui, chef, répondis-je d'un ton ironique.

-Je suis sérieuse. Ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier t'a profondément touchée, je veux que tu te reposes et éventuellement que tu mettes en place ce moyen pour aller mieux dont tu m'as parlé hier.

J'hoche la tête d'un air grave.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle est prête. Elle m'embrasse, me souhaite une bonne journée et part. Je me prépare aussi, en prenant mon temps, perdue dans mes pensées.

«_ Parfois, on est obligé de faire des sacrifices pour se sentir mieux_ »

J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire. Et je sais que cela pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences mais je n'ai pas le choix. Parce que c'est le seul moyen de me sentir mieux.

Je m'approche de ma penderie et effleure mes habits du bout des doigts. Je m'empare d'un pull noir, d'un pantalon beige et d'une paire de ballerines noires. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'attrape une veste de tailleur noire. De discrets phœnix ornent les boutons d'acier de la veste. C'est ma mère qui les avait cousus. J'adorais mettre cette veste lorsque j'étais la « vraie » Ginny.

Je finis de me préparer et part. Je marche un long moment dans les rues de la ville, sans but précis à part celui de prendre un peu l'air avant de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'expire un grand coup, me mets à l'abri des regards et transplane.

J'atterris devant le Terrier. Ron est au ministère donc je n'ai aucune chance de le croiser. Mon père aussi est au travail. La seule personne présente est ma mère. Elle doit sûrement tricoter de façon moldue, c'est devenu l'un de ces passe-temps favoris.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, c'est vers elle que je me tournais lorsque j'allais mal. Même si notre relation était parfois difficile, même si de temps en temps elle m'exaspérait, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle m'écoutait sans jamais me juger, me donnait des conseils et me rassurait comme seule une mère peut le faire. Le seul sujet sur lequel je ne me suis pas confiée à elle était ma relation avec Hermione lorsqu'elle était avec mon frère, et je le regrette. Les choses auraient pu être différentes si je l'avais fait.

Je m'avance doucement vers la porte d'entrée et toque. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Elle m'ouvre, surprise, et m'accueil avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Milena ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Nous devons parler… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Bien sûr, entre.

Elle se recule pour me laisser pénétrer dans la maison. Je la vois tiquer en remarquant les boutons sur ma veste mais elle ne dit rien.

-Je vais te préparer un thé, enchaîne-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je la suis silencieusement. Son regard se voile alors qu'elle tombe sur une photo de moi accrochée au mur.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là… Murmure-t-elle en faisant couler le thé dans la tasse à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Je suis là, répondis-je doucement.

Elle est dos à moi, je ne peux pas voir son expression mais je l'aperçois se raidir. Je m'assois et je tente de trouver mes mots avec difficultés.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Milena Fuentes, commençais-je.

Elle se retourne brusquement, me tend la tasse et s'assoit en face de moi. Son expression est indescriptible. Elle paraît perplexe et malheureuse. J'avale ma salive et continue.

-Je n'ai pas toujours travaillé au ministère. A vrai dire, cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis auror. Avant, j'étais médicomage mais, un jour, j'ai eu un accident.

Des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux mais elle reste silencieuse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

-C'était un accident grave. Quelqu'un avait placé une bombe dans une galerie marchande. J'étais dedans. Cet accident m'a coûté la vie.

Cette fois elle ne se retient pas et éclate en sanglots.

-Par Merlin, c'est impossible, dit-elle.

-Je me suis retrouvée dans un monde parallèle, un monde qui se situ entre la vie et la mort. Il a pour but de faire accepter la mort aux gens qui viennent de périr et de les préparer pour la suite. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui m'arrivait, je me croyais toujours vivante. Tout semblait tourner à l'envers, pour preuve, Voldemort était même devenu ministre de la magie. Je revoyais certains de mes proches, ceux qui avaient péris avec moi durant l'explosion, ainsi que ceux qui étaient toujours en vie mais ces derniers ne pouvaient me voir, parce qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Seule ma nièce me voyait, puisqu'elle a un don. J'ai aussi pu passer du temps avec la femme que j'aime, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma à ce moment là mais elle a disparu lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée et désormais, tout cela ne doit être pour elle qu'un rêve flou. Au bout d'un certain temps, certaines personnes que j'avais connues au long de ma vie et qui sont mortes me sont apparues. Des personnes ayant péries dans la guerre contre les forces maléfiques, mes collègues qui avaient perdus la vie dans l'explosion et même ma grand-mère. Alors je me suis souvenu. Je me suis souvenu que j'étais dans l'immeuble qui a explosé et j'ai compris que j'étais morte. Ca a été un choc… On m'a alors donné le choix entre avoir une deuxième chance ou choisir de « vivre » ma mort en toute tranquillité. J'ai choisi la première option. La deuxième chance à laquelle j'ai eu droit défiait toutes les espérances et toutes les deuxièmes chances existantes, parce que mon meilleur ami, Jim, qui était mort avec moi et mon frère, Fred, avaient sacrifiés les leurs pour moi. Ma deuxième chance a été de pouvoir retourner dans le monde des vivants.

-Oh Ginny, chuchote ma mère douloureusement tout en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

A mon tour, je sens des larmes chaudes dévaler mes joues mais j'enchaîne.

-J'ai donc pu retourner à la vie mais sous une autre identité, une identité secrète. Jim et Fred m'accompagnent mais ils sont invisibles aux yeux de tous, sauf moi. J'ai pour mission de retrouver la personne qui a commis l'attentat, sinon ils sont condamnés à errer éternellement dans ce monde, sans que personne ne puisse les voir. Je me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour mener à bien cette mission. Je mens à tout le monde. Je vois mes proches et je leur fait croire que je ne suis qu'une inconnue. C'est dur à vivre mais j'ai aussi droit à quelques instants de bonheur. J'ai pu revoir ceux que j'aime, même si la plupart d'entre eux ne se rendent pas compte de qui je suis. Mais j'ai aussi découvert certaines choses qui rendent la situation davantage compliquée, et c'est difficile à vivre. J'étais désespérée alors je suis venue te voir, parce que tu es la seule vers qui je peux me tourner.

Elle me regarde, interdite. Son visage est à la fois dévasté par la tristesse mais aussi par le bonheur de ma présence.

-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et il est important que tu ne révèles rien de ce que je viens de te dire, parce que cela pourrait mettre en péril ma mission et aggraver la situation. Je sais que tu es chamboulée par ce que tu viens d'entendre et j'en suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Je vais m'éclipser maintenant.

Je me lève et sens mon cœur se briser en la voyant ainsi, effondrée.

-Je t'aime, maman, dis-je.

Je fais volte-face et part sans me retourner, sans attendre de réponse. Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à faire. Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer pour Ron mais j'ai pu lui raconter mon histoire. C'était dur de lui dire tout ça, pour elle comme pour moi, mais j'en avais besoin et c'est aussi ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Je sais qu'elle n'en parlera à personne. Je sais que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas pour autant. Mais j'ai le cœur plus léger parce que maintenant, au moins, elle sait que je suis toujours là.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Nouveau chapitre! Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais je peux rien garantir. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Mes yeux ne quittent pas Hermione. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon négligé, révélant sa nuque. Elle fronce les sourcils d'un air concentré tandis qu'elle prépare à manger. Elle est si belle… Elle capte mon regard et me sourit avec tendresse.

Je suis encore sous le choc de la révélation que j'ai faite à ma mère ce matin. J'ai ruminé toute la journée, heureusement qu'il y a une heure Hermione m'a envoyé un parchemin pour me dire qu'elle était rentrée du travail et que je pouvais passer la nuit chez elle.

Mon regard tombe sur la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil commence à se coucher et indéniablement je plonge à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je revois la tristesse de ma mère, la confusion se lisant sur son visage mais aussi un espoir impossible et enfoui depuis des années qui se réalise.

Hermione pose une assiette devant moi et me sort de mes pensées.

-Tu as l'air songeuse, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu as mit en place ce moyen dont tu me parlais pour aller mieux ?

-Oui, répondis-je la gorge nouée.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse autant ? Demande-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

-Je ne peux pas… Mais tu le sauras le moment voulu.

Elle hausse les épaules et pose sa main sur la mienne dans un geste réconfortant.

-Je suis là, tu sais, murmure-t-elle.

Je me penche au-dessus de la table et l'embrasse. Nous commençons à dîner en silence mais je finis par reprendre la parole.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais bien savoir… Je sais qu'avant que… Que l'explosion se produise, tu étais femme au foyer, tu vivais une relation chaotique avec Ron. Je voudrais savoir comment tu en es arrivée là aujourd'hui, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Elle mâche un bout de viande, perdue dans ses pensées.

-En réalité ma relation avec Ronald venait de se terminer lorsque l'explosion a eu lieu. Ce n'était plus vivable. J'étouffais entre Ron qui se comportait comme un idiot fini et le fait que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Ginny. Ne plus la voir pendant des mois m'a fait comprendre à quelle point je l'aimais alors j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et j'ai demandé le divorce.

-Il n'a pas mal réagit ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

-Pas vraiment, il savait que ça finirait par arriver. Alors nous avons passé un accord, étant donné que lui aussi avait ses tords. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin vivre mon histoire d'amour avec Ginny, je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans la galerie marchande.

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Je presse sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer. Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça.

-Non, non. Il est normal que tu veuilles savoir et ça me touche que tu tentes d'en apprendre davantage sur moi. Puis, il faut bien que j'aie le courage de raconter ça un jour…

Elle inspire un grand coup et continue son récit, les larmes aux yeux.

-Quelques secondes avant l'explosion, tout s'est mit à trembler. Ginny est venue à mon encontre et m'a dit de sortir, qu'elle me rejoindrait dehors. Elle m'a donné un écrin avec la bague de fiançailles et, voyant que j'hésitais, m'a ordonné de partir. Alors je me suis précipitée vers la sortie mais une partie de l'immeuble s'est effondrée sur moi. J'ai sombré dans le coma durant des jours. C'était si étrange, j'étais dans une sorte de dimension parallèle. Je me voyais à l'hôpital, Ginny était indemne et à mes côtés lorsque je me réveillais. Nous avions ensuite repris notre relation durant quelques jours. Tout paraissait si réel… Le bonheur absolu. Ca a été un choc lorsque j'ai réellement reprit connaissance et que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle étouffe un sanglot.

-La première chose que j'ai faite après avoir émergé a été de demander où elle était. Il y avait tous ces gens autour de moi, principalement des membres de sa famille mais aussi des amis, dont Harry Potter. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé et l'air si triste. Alors j'ai comprit… J'ai comprit que ce que j'ai vécu durant mon coma, en plus d'être irréel, ne se produirait jamais. Mais j'étais incapable d'y croire alors je les ai supplié qu'ils me répondent, tout en espérant que leur réponse ne soit pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. « Elle n'est pas sortie de l'immeuble. C'est fini… Toutes mes condoléances. ». Voilà ce que m'a dit un médicomage voyant que mes proches n'arrivaient pas à répondre. J'étais tellement anéantie… J'ai passé quelques jours encore à l'hôpital durant lesquels je ne pensais qu'à la façon dont je mettrai fin à mes jours lorsque je sortirai. Mais le jour de ma sortie, Rose est venu me voir et en prenant ma fille dans mes bras j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas partir. Elle venait de perdre sa tante, c'était horrible de lui faire endurer une douleur telle que celle que je ressentais en me suicidant. Alors j'ai prit sur moi et j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser accabler par le chagrin mais de mettre ma peine à contribution pour retrouver l'assassin de Ginny. Ayant été une élève brillante et une « héroïne » durant la guerre contre Voldemort, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à intégrer le département des aurors. J'ai travaillé sans relâche sur l'affaire, sans m'accorder de pause et c'est naturellement que l'ancien chef des aurors m'a proposé son poste il y a un an et demi lorsqu'il est parti à la retraite. En parallèle, je passais énormément de temps avec la famille Weasley. Je savais que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ron, Ginny et moi, leurs parents n'avaient aucun ressentiment pour moi, bien qu'ils étaient perplexes face à la situation. Il leur semblait naturel que je sois présente. Ron et moi avons partagé notre douleur et nous sommes soutenus mutuellement, c'est ainsi que nous avons réussi à redevenir amis au fil du temps alors qu'avant l'explosion nous ressentions de la haine l'un pour l'autre. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Je me lève et vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me sert fort contre elle et soupire.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé mais il y a tellement de choses que je regrette, murmure-t-elle.

-Ginny te connaissait mieux que je ne te connais. Si moi je sais à quel point tu es une personne extraordinaire qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire souffrir les gens, il est certain qu'elle aussi le savait.

Elle hoche la tête et essuie ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répond-t-elle dans un souffle. A ce propos, ça ne te gêne pas que je porte toujours la bague de fiançailles ?

-Bien sûr que non, je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

-Merci d'être là.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me lève gracieusement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais me montrer ? Demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

-C'est sur le dossier que je garde, je vais le chercher.

-D'accord, je vais prendre l'air en attendant, répondis-je.

J'ouvre la porte vitrée et me rends sur la terrasse tandis qu'Hermione se dirige dans sa chambre. J'essaye d'entrer en contact avec Fred et Jim à travers le sort qu'ils m'ont jeté le jour où je suis allée voir Hermione sous ma vraie apparence après avoir bu du polynectar. Ce sort devrait nous permettre d'être toujours en contact mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Quelle idiote j'ai été de réagir ainsi… J'entends soudain sonner à la porte et retourne dans le salon.

-Tu peux aller voir qui c'est ? Me demande Hermione depuis la chambre.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à Ron. Avec rapidité je sors ma baguette et la pointe sous son menton.

-Toi ! Dis-je entre mes dents.

Mais j'abaisse le bout de bois magique en voyant Rose derrière lui qui me fait de gros yeux.

-Excuse-moi Ron, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, dis-je pour reprendre contenance.

-Euh… Ce n'est rien, me répond-t-il, le visage empourpré.

Hermione arrive quelques secondes plus tard et prend un air inquiet en voyant sa fille.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lui demande-t-elle, paniquée.

-McGonagall l'a renvoyé pendant quelques temps, répond Ron, elle trouve que Rose a l'air extrêmement perturbée ces temps-ci.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ma fille est perturbée ?

Ron s'éclaircit la voix et me regarde.

-Je ne crois pas me tromper en devinant qu'Hermione et toi êtes ensemble, me dit-il, et je n'ai absolument rien contre ça mais j'aimerais que nous ayons cette discutions en privé, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Pas de soucis, j'amène Rose dans sa chambre, répondis-je.

Nous nous installons sur le lit de ma nièce et je la regarde, les sourcils froncés.

-Perturbée ?

-Beh oui, et y a de quoi l'être, me répond-t-elle. C'est un vrai bordel au Royaume des morts et, avec mon don, impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose.

-Le bordel ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Ils pensent que la mission va mal tourner dans les moments à venir…

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dévoiler plus mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je te dise.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faut absolument que tu retrouves Fred et Jim.

-Je sais… J'ai essayé mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à les contacter.

-Le lien que vous aviez établi s'est brisé lorsque tu leur as dit de partir. Après la dispute qu'il y a eu, ils ne savent pas que tu as besoin d'eux. Il faut à tout prix que tu les retrouves. L'Inconnu entrera en contact avec toi pour t'aider.

-Tu es au courant pour l'Inconnu ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Un allié inattendu. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, tu finiras par le découvrir par toi-même.

-Et pour Ron ?

-Ce n'est pas lui le coupable.

Je soupire d'un air las et tente de trouver les bons mots.

-Rose… Il y a certains éléments qui laissent penser…

-Ce n'est pas lui ! Répond-t-elle sèchement. Mon père n'est pas un tueur ! Et encore moins le tueur de SA sœur.

-Très bien, dis-je voyant que je n'obtiendrai rien de sa part sur ce sujet, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais je le garde tout de même à l'œil, au cas où.

La jeune fille hausse les épaules. Je la prends contre moi et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. On toque. Nous nous séparons tandis que la porte s'ouvre doucement.

-Ma puce, dit Ron, nous allons y aller. Dis au revoir à Milena et à maman. Tu reviendras ce week-end.

Elle s'exécute. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau seules avec Hermione. Elle a l'air perplexe.

-Tout va bien, mon cœur ? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas. Rose a l'air complètement ailleurs d'après ses professeurs. Elle s'isole de plus en plus, a souvent l'air fatiguée et ses notes en pâtissent. Elle n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire… Mais elle a refusé de dire à Ron ce qui la tracasse.

-L'adolescence n'est jamais une période facile, surtout lorsqu'on est loin de ses parents. C'est sûrement une mauvaise période liée à l'âge, mentis-je.

-Tu as sûrement raison, soupire Hermione, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Enfin bon, nous avons à faire.

Elle ouvre le dossier et nous nous asseyons à la table pour l'éplucher dans les moindres détails.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons au ministère. Lorsque j'arrive vers mon bureau, que je partage avec Ron, celui-ci me regarde étrangement.

-Si c'est par rapport à l'accueil d'hier, je suis désolée, je… Commençais-je en m'installant.

-Ma fille n'est pas à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas d'habitude, me coupe-t-il d'un air sec.

-Euh… Je… Euh, répondis-je bêtement, ne sachant que dire.

-Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment, ce qui tombe bien vu qu'à l'évidence tu sors avec Hermione, enchaîne-t-il. Comme nous sommes amis, je tiens à te prévenir, Milena. Si tu leur fait du mal, si elles versent la moindre larme par ta faute, je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire regretter. Elles ont énormément souffert à la mort de Ginny, je ne laisserai personne ajouter de la douleur à celle qu'elles ont déjà subie. Suis-je clair ?

-Très clair, dis-je, quelque peu étonnée par son discours. Mais tu sais, je n'ai aucune intention de les faire souffrir, au contraire. Elles comptent pour moi.

-Et pour ce qui est d'hier, ça m'arrive aussi souvent de faire des choses incohérentes à cause de la pression. C'est oublié, continue-t-il avec le sourire, visiblement rassuré par ma précédente réponse.

La journée passe sans encombre. Elle est d'une extrême banalité. Comme à l'accoutumée, nous n'avançons pas sur l'enquête de l'explosion. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je viens travailler… Au moins lorsque j'étais médicomage j'étais utile, je sauvais des vies mais là, je reste bloquée sur une enquête impossible à déchiffrer depuis des années…

J'entends Ron soupirer et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Je vais finir tard ce soir alors que je suis supposé aller chercher Rose, m'explique-t-il.

-Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux, proposais-je. Je l'emmène chez Hermione comme ça elles passent un peu de temps ensemble et lorsque tu as fini tu viens la récupérer.

-C'est vrai, ça ne t'embête pas ? Elle est chez Malefoy, dit-il en serrant les dents en prononçant le nom de celui qui était son rival à Poudlard.

Visiblement il a du mal à accepter que sa fille soit amie avec Scorpius. Je finis ce que j'ai à faire, enfile ma veste et, après avoir salué mes collègues, m'en vais.

J'arrive devant le manoir Malefoy et patiente. Draco vient m'ouvrir, le teint pâle, un bandage recouvrant son bras et son épaule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer en voyant sa blessure. Mais je me reprends, Draco est de mon côté et si Rose ne lui avait pas parlé de l'histoire, il n'en aurait jamais eu vent. Il capte mon regard et m'adresse un sourire crispé.

-C'est pas beau à voir, hein ? Mauvaise chute en jouant au quiddicth, m'explique-t-il.

Rassurée, je lui rends son sourire. Nous bavardons de tout et de rien en attendant que Rose dise au revoir à Scorpius. C'est étrange de se rendre compte que je commence à apprécier Draco alors que je l'ai détesté durant toute mon adolescence.

-On va chez maman ? Me demande ma nièce une fois que nous sommes sorties.

-J'aimerais qu'on passe chez mamie d'abord.

Elle me regarde d'un air surpris puis finit par pousser une petite exclamation choquée.

-Tu lui as dit ta véritable identité ?

J'hoche la tête et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû ? Demandais-je, soudain paniquée à l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur.

-Je n'en sais rien, m'avoue la jeune fille, mais je comprends que tu l'aie fait.

Je prends sa main et nous transplanons jusqu'au Terrier. Une fois arrivées sur place, je sens l'angoisse me gagner. J'hésite un instant mais Rose me prend la main.

- Maintenant qu'on y est tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ! Tout se passera bien, m'encourage-t-elle.

J'hoche doucement la tête et toque. Mon père vient m'ouvrir. Visiblement ma mère ne lui a rien dit puisqu'il m'accueille avec un « Bonjour Milena, quelle surprise ! » d'un ton poli.

-Bonjour monsieur Weasley, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre femme s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr, entre !

Il embrasse sa petite-fille et discute avec elle. Molly apparaît alors. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, je la vois se figer mais elle se reprend et fait comme si de rien était. Elle me propose un thé et nous nous installons dehors pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

Nous restons quelques minutes en silence, chacune ne sachant comment dire les choses. C'est finalement elle qui parle en premier.

-Alors c'est vraiment toi ? Tu es vraiment revenue ?

Je peux entendre l'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je suis revenue, affirmais-je.

N'y tenant plus, elle me serre contre elle.

-Oh ma Ginny, ma fille, murmure-t-elle, émue.

-Tu m'as manqué maman, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Rose est au courant ? Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

-Elle le savait dès le début, dis-je.

–Et Hermione, elle sait qui tu es ?

-Eh bien, répondis-je en rougissant, non elle ne le sait pas. Les choses sont compliquées. Elle et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble et je crois que ce qui l'a fait craquer chez « Milena » c'est sa ressemblance avec Ginny. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire, cela serait sûrement trop douloureux pour elle. Même si je ne peux pas effacer la peine qu'elle a ressentie, je sens qu'elle retrouve le sourire depuis que nous sommes en couple et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la faire sombrer à nouveau.

Elle hoche la tête, comprenant.

-Votre relation était si compliquée… Je veux dire mets-toi à ma place, enchaîne-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit une fille, je vous ai toujours élevés, tes frères et toi, dans la tolérance, mais elle était mariée avec Ron et ils avaient un enfant. Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Qu'aurais-je dû faire en apprenant votre liaison, Ginny ? Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir ignoré pendant des mois avant ta mort…

-C'est oublié, maman. C'est du passé.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne pour appuyer mes mots. Au bout d'un certain temps, Rose et moi partons. Au moment où je m'apprête à transplaner, j'aperçois un bout de parchemin par terre. Je le ramasse et le lit.

Je serai là cette nuit, devant chez Hermione.

En voyant mon air perplexe, Rose soupire.

-C'est l'Inconnu ! M'explique-t-elle comme si c'est une évidence.

* * *

><p>Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je tourne et retourne dans tous les sens, sans succès. Hermione est endormie. Je me mets sur le côté et la regarde. Ses cheveux châtains couvrent une partie de son visage et sa poitrine se lève au rythme de sa respiration.<p>

Cette nuit encore, nous avons passé un long moment sur son dossier avant de nous coucher mais, même s'il est beaucoup plus complet que celui du ministère, les pistes ne mènent nulle part pour autant. Cette enquête est un vrai casse-tête.

Je soupire. Que faire maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que je ne retrouverai jamais le coupable.

Je me lève en douceur, enfile une robe de chambre et me rends dans la cuisine pour me servir un peu d'eau. J'ai la gorge tellement sèche… J'aperçois alors une forme par la fenêtre. Intriguée, je sors et fais quelques pas dans la rue. C'est sûrement l'Inconnu, il ne m'a pas dit à quelle heure il viendrait.

Mais à mesure que j'avance, je sens le froid m'envahir et une sensation à la fois étrange et familière de désespoir. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée flottant dans les airs fond sur moi. Que fait un détraqueur ici ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il aspire mon âme, tout le bonheur de mon être. Je m'effondre à terre et fais tomber ma baguette durant ma chute. Impossible de lutter.

Toutes ces images qui m'envahissent l'esprit me submergent de désespoir. Je revois la guerre contre Voldemort, toutes les pertes subies, le mariage d'Hermione et ses adieux, je ressens encore la peine de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de mes proches pendant des mois, je revis l'annonce de ma mort.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM !

Alors que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, je vois une autre silhouette masquée par une cape, marchant dans ma direction, la baguette à l'air. L'Inconnu. Il a fait fuir le détraqueur.

-Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il.

Bien que sa voix métallique soit modifiée par la magie, il me semble percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude. Je parviens seulement à hocher la tête, encore sous le choc. J'entends alors des bruits de pas précipités et tourne la tête.

Hermione s'approche de moi, sa baguette pointée sur l'Inconnu, prête à l'attaquer.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre maintenant mais sachez que ça me touche vraiment! Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture.**

Hermione s'approche de moi, sa baguette pointée sur l'Inconnu, prête à l'attaquer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur. J'ai eu la sensation que tout était glacial et sans espoir, comme si les détraqueurs étaient présents.

Elle n'abaisse pas sa baguette, fixant l'Inconnu avec méfiance.

-Qui es-tu ? Est-ce toi qui as fait venir le détraqueur ?

-Non, se contente-t-il de répondre.

-Pose ta baguette au sol et mets tes mains derrière la tête !

-Tout va bien, Hermione, dis-je en me relevant difficilement. Il m'a sauvé.

-Qui est-il ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je suis un de vos alliés, répond alors l'Inconnu de sa voix métallique.

-Un allié pour quoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire, quoi qu'il en soit je suis de votre côté, vous pouvez baisser votre baguette, vous ne risquez rien.

Il soupire, voyant qu'elle ne s'exécute pas.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller chez Milena, vous y serez plus à l'abri.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Moi j'ai confiance en lui, Hermione. Alors si tu n'es pas prête à l'écouter, écoute-moi. Nous devons aller chez moi.

Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes, hésitante, et finit par hocher la tête et ranger sa baguette.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu me donnes des explications… Murmure-t-elle.

-Tu les auras en temps voulu, jurais-je.

Après avoir récupérer certaines de ses affaires, nous transplanons chez moi.

-Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? Je croyais que c'était abandonné.

-Ca ne l'est plus, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demande-t-elle d'un air grave.

-On met les bouchées doubles pour retrouver le coupable de l'explosion.

* * *

><p>Ron baille, s'étire, pose ses pieds sur son bureau et me regarde d'un air perplexe.<p>

-On dirait que toi aussi tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, dit-il.

-J'ai pas mal de soucis perso en ce moment, ça me tracasse, mentis-je. Et toi ?

-C'est à cause de ça, répond-t-il en désignant sa blessure au bras. Ca me lance tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, déjà ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

-Un sort perdu lors d'une mission sans importance.

Je vois bien qu'il ment mais cela fait-il de lui un terroriste pour autant ? Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

-Votre attention !

Je me retourne pour voir Hermione qui s'adresse à tous les aurors présents. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Ron enlever ses pieds de son bureau avec précipitation et s'assoir correctement. Il est vrai que la brunette est vraiment convaincante dans le rôle de chef.

-Nous venons de recevoir un courrier du ministre. Plusieurs endroits supposés abandonnés ont été découverts et sont suspectés d'être liés à l'attentat. Nous avons l'ordre de nous y rendre le plus rapidement possible.

Oh non, si ma maison en fait partie je suis grillée.

Hermione indique les différents lieux ainsi que les binômes qui doivent s'y rendre, j'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Pas ma maison, par Merlin, pas ma maison.

-Fuentes et Weasley vous irez au 18, chemin de Travers.

Elle continue ainsi pendant une bonne minute. Je soupire de soulagement. Mon lieu de résidence ne fait pas partie des endroits listés.  
>Ron et moi enfilons nos blousons et nous y rendons avec hâte. Nous arrivons devant une petite maison, tout à fait banale. En extérieur, il est difficile de deviner qu'elle est abandonnée depuis des années.<p>

La porte grince lorsque nous l'ouvrons mais rien d'anormal à signaler. Nous parcourons toutes les pièces sans trouver quoique ce soit. L'endroit est tout simplement vide. Je range ma baguette dans la manche de ma veste, m'apprêtant à sortir de la maison lorsque Ron m'interpelle.

-Hé, viens voir ça !

J'accours et le trouve dans une des chambres. Il a déplacé le lit et se tient face à une trappe sous le sol qui était masquée par le meuble.

Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent, je sors à nouveau ma baguette.

-Alohomora, murmurais-je en la pointant sur la trappe.

Elle s'ouvre sans difficulté. Dans l'obscurité qui règne, je n'arrive à distinguer qu'un vieil escalier en bois qui semble mener dans les tréfonds du sous-sol, mais impossible de discerner ce qui s'y trouve.

-J'y vais en premier, propose Ron.

-Non, reste là et couvre-moi.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descends lentement les marches en m'éclairant à l'aide de ma baguette. J'essaie de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les nombreuses toiles d'araignées opaques qui sillonnent murs et marches et qui se forment depuis des années.

Une fois arrivée sur la dernière marche, j'expire un grand coup pour me donner du courage et regarde avec méfiance ce qui m'entoure.

La pièce est étroite, totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. La crasse et l'odeur qui y règnent me donnent un haut-le-cœur. J'aperçois des traces de sang sur un des murs, formant ainsi des mots. Je m'approche afin de pouvoir lire ce qui est marqué.

« _**Celui qui n'a sa place nulle part se retrouvera dans un lieu à l'image de ce qu'il est : à l'abandon**_. »

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe

-Milena ? M'appelle Ron. Tout va bien ?

Je ne réponds pas, perdue dans mes pensées. Que veut dire ce message ? A qui est-il adressé ? A qui appartient ce sang ?

Ron dévale alors les escaliers, baguette à la main, en gémissant à cause de toiles d'araignées et de l'odeur.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Me dit-il avec une pointe de reproche en me voyant. Par Merlin, quelle puanteur !

Je ne réponds pas, sors une plume et un bout de parchemin de ma poche –une chance que j'ai pensé à les prendre au cas où nous aurions dû retranscrire un témoignage quelconque- et y inscris la phrase qui se trouve sous mes yeux.

J'entends alors un cri étouffé et me retourne. Ron se trouve devant un cadavre qui lui est tombé dessus en ouvrant une vieille armoire. Au moins, je sais maintenant à qui appartient le sang…

-Vu l'état de décomposition, il est mort il y a plusieurs jours, dis-je en l'examinant.

Nous entendons alors une porte claquer violemment à l'étage et nous précipitons en haut. Ron fait le tour de la maison tandis que je m'empresse de sortir et de parcourir les alentours.

Deux minutes plus tard, il me rejoint dehors, bredouille.

-Apparemment, la personne qui nous espionnait s'est enfuie, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air préoccupé.

-Je t'avais dis de rester en haut et de me couvrir ! Lui répondis-je en serrant les dents.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais voir si tout allait bien et…

-Laisse tomber, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te répondre, soupirais-je en me passant une main sur le visage d'un air las. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On appelle les renforts et on se casse d'ici le plus vite possible !

* * *

><p>J'ouvre la porte de chez moi, pose mes affaires et m'assois sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Hermione n'est toujours pas rentrée, elle doit faire un débriefing aux haut-gradés du ministère par rapport aux missions d'aujourd'hui.<p>

Je suis perplexe. Premièrement, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les soupçons que j'ai envers Ron. Je connais mon frère, il n'est pas un excellent comédien, loin de là, et il a l'air réellement dépassé par les événements. Certes, sa blessure au bras est suspecte mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une simple coïncidence, après tout Malefoy aussi s'est blessé à cet endroit-là en tombant au quidditch. Ensuite, il y a ce message inscrit sur le mur du sous-sol abandonné. Je le sors de ma poche et prends le temps de le lire à nouveau. C'est troublant lorsque l'on sait qu'une personne nous observait et s'est enfuie. Cette personne savait qu'on était là et j'ai la conviction qu'elle savait que ça a un rapport avec l'explosion. Mais quel rôle joue-t-elle ? Est-ce le coupable ? Et que signifie cette phrase ?

Je la relis à nouveau, en soupirant. Il n'y a aucun lien possible avec l'explosion. A moins que… Ma respiration se stoppe, mon pouls s'accélère et soudain ça me frappe.

_Celui qui n'a sa place nulle part… _Désormais, je n'appartiens réellement à aucun monde, ni à celui des vivants ni à celui des morts, ayant perdue la vie mais étant partie du monde des morts pour revenir.

…_Se retrouvera dans un lieu à l'image de ce qu'il est : à l'abandon. _Au sens propre, je vis dans un lieu abandonné, au sens figuré j'ai abandonné tous mes repères en usurpant mon identité.

J'enfile mon manteau et pars de chez moi avec hâte. Je me rends sur le lieu de la première mission avec Ron, lors de laquelle nous avions trouvé un cadavre décomposé que l'on suspectait d'avoir un lien avec le coupable puisqu'il disposait chez lui de matériaux pour créer une bombe moldue. Je ne transplane pas, je m'y rends en courant. J'ai besoin de me défouler, de me vider l'esprit.

J'arrive à destination, essoufflée, me sers de ma baguette pour pénétrer sur le lieu du crime par effraction. Le corps à disparu, emporté par les médicomages pour être examiné, mais le reste de la pièce est comme dans mes souvenirs. Les matériaux et journaux moldus sont toujours dispersés sur le sol, servant désormais d'indices. Avec prudence, je fouille la pièce de fond en comble, déplace les meubles lorsqu'enfin je trouve ce que je cherchais et ce que nous n'avions pas vu la dernière fois.

Elle est inscrite au sol, avec du sang, l'écriture identique à la première.

« _**Celui qui ne joue pas le rôle qui lui est attribué sera puni en conséquences**_. »

Je n'ai pas joué le rôle qui m'était attribué. Je n'ai pas été la sœur, la mère et l'épouse que j'aurais dû être. J'ai été l'amante de la femme de mon propre frère, celle qui a brisé ma famille. J'ai été puni pour ça, causant au passage la mort de centaines d'autres personnes.

Ces messages me sont destinés, personnellement. Il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus. Le coupable sait qui je suis, il connait mon passé. La présence de la bombe dans le bâtiment au moment où je m'y trouvais n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

Sous le choc, je rentre chez moi sans me rendre compte de ce qui m'entoure tout au long du trajet. Hermione est déjà là. Elle m'accueille avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais je ne lui prête pas attention. Je me dirige dans la chambre et m'assois sur le lit, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, et j'enfouie ma tête entre mes mains. J'entends des pas se rapprocher et sens Hermione qui passe ses bras autour de moi.

-Tout va bien, chuchote-t-elle pour me réconforter. Je comprends que ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui t'a choqué mais je te promets que nous allons retrouver ce salaud. Si tu veux, je peux me débrouiller pour ne pas t'envoyer en mission pendant quelques temps, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits.

-Tu ne comprends pas, répondis-je. Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

-Tout est de ma faute, dis-je dans un murmure. C'est de ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? Demande-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension dans la voix.

-Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute… Répétais-je inlassablement, la voix saccadée par des sanglots.

-Tu es sous le choc, tente de me rassurer Hermione en resserrant son étreinte. Rien de ce qui se produit n'est de ta faute, au contraire, tu nous es d'une grande aide pour l'enquête.

-J'ai gâché ta vie…

-C'est faux ! Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais pas réussi à me relever.

-Si je n'étais pas là, tu ne serais pas tombée.

- Milena …

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais que… Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est moi qui ai détruit ta vie.

Mon ton est froid, calme et sincère. Elle a dû le remarquer puisqu'elle défait son étreinte. Un lourd silence pèse, je n'arrive pas à la regarder en face. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me relève. Elle n'essaie pas de me rattraper, totalement abasourdie. Mes paroles la rendent perplexe.

J'enfile ma veste et sors de chez moi avec précipitation. Je ne sais pas où aller. Hermione était mon refuge lorsque j'allais mal. Où se m'être à l'abri lorsque l'on a perdu son refuge ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je retourne à mon ancien appartement. Je gravis les marches de l'escalier deux par deux et me retrouve devant le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Se peut-il que des gens y habitent désormais ? Je pose ma main sur la poignée mais la laisse en suspension. J'hésite un instant et finis par ouvrir la porte.

Rien n'a changé, tout est comme dans mes souvenirs, comme je l'ai laissé il y a de ça plus de quatre ans. Seule la poussière qui s'est accumulée au fil du temps prouve que l'endroit n'a pas été habité depuis.

Je fais le tour des pièces, tentant de me remémorer tout ce que j'ai vécu ici. Chaque instant que j'ai passé à contempler la rue par ma baie vitrée, chaque instant où j'ai été perdue dans mes pensées, où je me suis laissée abattre par la culpabilité, où je me suis laissée emportée par la joie. Chaque moment où Jim et moi avons siroté une bière-au-beurre après le travail, confortablement installés dans le canapé en cuir du séjour. Tous les recoins où Hermione et moi avons fait l'amour. Toutes ces fois où, le front plaqué contre la fenêtre, j'apercevais la neige qui tombait sur le gens, dehors, imaginant ma nièce faire des bonhommes de neige lorsqu'elle serait plus grande. Toutes les nuits passées à admirer les étoiles en me demandant si Hermione aussi les contemplait en pensant à moi. Ces matins où je me réveillais en sentant la chaleur du soleil qui chatouillait ma peau. Toutes les fois où, avant de passer le seuil de ma porte pour aller travailler, je me disais « allons sauver des vies ! ».

Toutes ces choses qui faisaient de moi celle que j'étais réellement, Ginny Weasley et non Milena Fuentes.

J'entends soudain un craquement et fais volte-face. J'aperçois une silhouette qui se découpe dans la pénombre mais, avant que je n'aie le temps de sortir ma baguette, je suis aveuglée par un sort. En désespoir de cause, je me protège les yeux à l'aide de mes mains, sans grand succès.

-Qui est là ?! Criais-je.

-Je savais que tu finirais par venir, me répond alors une voix grave. On revient toujours aux sources, pas vrai Ginny ?

Cette voix me paraît étrangement familière pourtant je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus.

-Aie au moins le courage de me montrer ton visage, enfoiré ! Crachais-je entre mes dents avec provocation.

-Le courage, dis-tu ? Quel ironie venant de toi ! S'exclame mon agresseur en riant.

-C'est toi qui a provoqué l'explosion ? Toi qui tue tous ces gens ?

-En effet !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Pour me débarrasser de toi. Et je jure par Merlin que cette fois je vais te faire passer l'envie de revenir dans ce monde. ENDOLORIS !

Je m'effondre tandis qu'une douleur lancinante me parcours de tout mon être. Je m'efforce de lutter mais j'arrive seulement à laisser s'échapper un long hurlement tandis que les éclats de rire sadiques de mon oppresseur résonnent. Des images défilent dans mon esprit. Des moments passés avec ma famille, avec Jim. Rose, marchant à peine, qui vient vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je ressens le souffle chaud d'Hermione qui s'échoue sur mon cou, je la vois relever la tête pour me murmurer avec un grand sourire que je suis l'amour de sa vie. Je tente de résister, en vain. La douleur prend le dessus. Je laisse la pénombre envahir mon esprit.

Trou noir. Je finis par reprendre connaissance, le corps meurtri. Douloureusement, je cligne des yeux et finis par les ouvrir. Le calme règne à nouveau. Je me trouve toujours dans le séjour de mon ancien appartement.

Jim et Fred sont à mes côtés.

-Tout va bien, me murmure mon frère en me caressant les cheveux.

-Vous… Vous êtes là, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-On a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, sûrement grâce au sort qui nous lie, répond mon meilleur ami.

-Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?

-C'est grâce à lui, dit Fred.

Je tourne un peu la tête et aperçoit l'Inconnu.

-Si je vous ai demandé de vous installer chez vous plutôt que chez Hermione c'est parce que c'est plus pratique pour moi pour vous surveiller, m'explique-t-il. Lorsque je vous ai vu partir, je vous ai suivi et je vous ai vu rentrer ici. Je suis resté à distance mais je vous ai entendu crier. Votre agresseur a transplané au moment où j'arrivais.

-Comment a-t-il su que j'étais là ? Dis-je en me redressant avec une grimace de douleur.

-Il a installé des sorts de détection dans ton appartement, il devait se douter que tu reviendrais, dit Jim.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demandais-je en me relevant difficilement.

-Rose a dit qu'elle devait te voir, après on avisera, me répond mon frère.

J'hoche la tête, reprends mes esprits et, au bout de quelques minutes, transplane devant chez Hermione. Elle est chez moi, il n'y a aucun risque que je la croise ici.

Rose est assise sur le perron, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes à Poudlard ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Toujours autant tracassée ? Enchaînais-je.

-Oui, et y a de quoi l'être, répond-t-elle en soupirant. Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, ils sont inquiets dans le Royaume des morts.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demandais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ils disent que… Que tu dois t'éloigner de tout ce qui te raccroche à ta vie d'avant si tu veux réussir ta mission. Tes émotions prennent le dessus, le coupable a réussi à retrouver ta véritable identité et il te traque.

-Tout ce qui me raccroche à ma vie d'avant, y compris ta mère…

-Surtout ma mère.

-Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru que j'arriverai à repartir à zéro avec elle tout en menant à bien ma mission. Le retour à la réalité est rude… Il faut que je mette un terme à notre relation, mais comment ?

-Je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre histoire, me répond Rose, mais je pense qu'elle mérite de savoir. Après toutes ses douleurs, elle a enfin retrouvé le sourire auprès de « Milena ». Si tu pars à nouveau sans qu'elle comprenne, elle risque d'en souffrir énormément. Elle mérite de savoir…

-Mais je ne peux pas tout lui révéler comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Je dois trouver le bon moment, le bon endroit, d'autant plus qu'on s'est disputées tout à l'heure. Enfin, je suis partie sans un mot, sans lui donner l'occasion de comprendre ce qui me perturbait…

-Je sais que lorsqu'elle se sent désemparée, elle retourne sur les lieux de l'accident. Si vraiment votre dispute l'a touchée, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'y rende ce soir.

J'hoche la tête avant de répondre.

-Tu peux retourner à l'école, je prends les choses en main désormais. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

Je transplane devant les ruines qui furent jadis une grande galerie commerciale. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment en grande partie détruit et tourne en rond. Cette galerie est immense. Puis soudain, l'idée me vient à l'esprit. Si Hermione vient ici pour se réfugier, c'est sûrement pour se retrouver là où elle m'a vue pour la dernière fois.

Je me rends à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois la terrasse sur laquelle elle m'attendait pour notre rendez-vous et m'installe dans la pénombre. Fred me rejoint d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches.

-Rose nous a dit que tu serais ici, m'explique-t-il. Jim et l'Inconnu sont dehors.

-Fred, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Ce n'est rien, p'tite sœur. Jim et moi avons plusieurs fois hésité à revenir mais après ce que tu as dit, on ne savait pas si tu souhaitais toujours nous avoir auprès de toi, d'autant plus que le sort était rompu, du moins jusqu'à que tu frôles la mort. Bref, c'est oublié, on sait tous à quel point la situation est difficile pour toi.

Je soupire et me serre contre lui. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et resserre son étreinte.

-Ca va aller, me murmure-t-il. Tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère, chuchotais-je, la gorge serrée. Ce que je m'apprête à faire va changer le cours de choses.

-Mais c'est essentiel, répond-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Nous restons ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure. Fred finit par se redresser.

-Elle arrive, murmure-t-il. A toi de jouer.

Il m'embrasse le front et part. Je me retrouve seule, dans la pénombre. Mon cœur s'emballe à mesure que les pas d'Hermione se rapprochent.

Elle s'assoit par terre, n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence étant donné que l'obscurité me couvre. J'inspire un grand coup et sors de ma cachette.

-Milena ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-elle après avoir sursauté.

-Je t'ai promis des explications…

J'inhale une grande bouffée d'air pour rassembler mon courage et prends sa main dans la mienne avant d'enchaîner.

-Le moment est venu de tout te révéler.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Nouveau chapitre avec pas mal de changements, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

Le froid pénètre mes vêtements, faisant trembler mes membres, et mes cheveux me chatouillent le visage à cause du vent mais je n'en ai cure. Mon regard est fixe, tentant de s'adapter au mieux à l'obscurité ambiante. La nuit est calme, malgré les lumières et les bruits qui imprègnent le Londres nocturne. Cela aurait pu m'apaiser en d'autres circonstances mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Trouver seule mon meurtrier n'est pas une chose aisée, cela requiert mon entière concentration.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai tout dit à Hermione et la situation est devenue radicalement différente. La brunette n'a, pour ainsi dire, pas vraiment digéré mes aveux. Je m'y attendais, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. Mais une partie de moi avait espéré qu'elle arriverait à passer outre. Elle a prit ses distances, feignant de m'éviter au début pour finalement couper entièrement les ponts. Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais à quel point ce qu'elle traverse depuis des années est douloureux. Je sais que ce qu'elle ressent est contradictoire, que tout se mélange dans son esprit. A vrai dire, la culpabilité me ronge. Ses traits sont à nouveau tirés, ses yeux sont rouges à force de pleurer et son teint est tellement pâle qu'il paraît cadavérique. Le sourire que j'avais réussi à faire réapparaître sur ses lèvres a lui aussi disparu. Elle a l'air de porter sur elle un véritable fardeau. Je suis son fardeau.

J'ai démissionné du ministère. Parce que je savais que ma présence quotidienne ne faisait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais aussi parce que je dois mener mon enquête de mon côté.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouve, à cet instant précis, perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble, les yeux perdus dans le vide, observant avec attention ce qui se trouve quelques mètres plus bas, guettant le moindre mouvement.

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant une présence à côté de moi.

-Rien à signaler ? Me demande l'Inconnu de sa voix métallique.

Je secoue négativement la tête avant de répondre.

-Rien, à part les personnes alcoolisées qui sortent des pubs en titubant et en chantant à tue-tête.

-Fred et Jim sont à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, ils n'ont rien de nouveau, eux non plus.

Désormais, je considère que l'Inconnu fait partie de mon « équipe » pour retrouver le meurtrier. Il est toujours auprès de moi, m'aide à mener à bien ma quête. Bien que sa présence m'intriguait au départ, elle me semble désormais familière et essentielle. Je ne connais toujours pas son identité mais je n'y fais plus attention. Peut-être me la dévoilera-t-il un jour, qui sait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, enchaîne-t-il. Nous avons quand même bien avancé dans nos recherches au cours de ces dernières semaines.

J'hoche la tête. En effet, nous avons trouvé de nouvelles phrases inscrites avec du sang qui m'étaient destinées. Nous avons découvert la première dans mon ancien appartement, lorsque nous nous y étions rendus quelques jours après mon agression pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était exactement produit. Elle disait :

« _**Celui qui tente de dépasser les limites qui lui sont imposées ne fera qu'aggraver les choses **_»

C'est clairement une menace. En bravant les limites que le coupable m'a imposées- en l'occurrence, la mort- en revenant à la vie pour le retrouver, je ne fais que le « pousser » à commettre des actes de plus en plus violents. Il y a d'ailleurs eu un taux de meurtres très élevés dans les alentours au cours des deux dernières semaines et, bien que nous n'ayons pas établie de liens directs entre ces meurtres et l'explosion, mon instinct me dit que n'est pas que le fruit du hasard. Aussi, nous avons plusieurs fois été attaqués, Jim, Fred, l'Inconnu et moi, mais rien de vraiment concluant. Cependant, les attaques ont augmentées en violence au fil du temps, comme si le coupable, frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre fin à mes jours dans mon appartement, envoyait petit à petit ses sbires dans le but de m'affaiblir.

Nous avons découvert la deuxième il y a quelques jours, dans les ruines de l'immeuble dans lequel j'ai trouvé la mort, à l'endroit même où j'ai tout avoué à Hermione il y a deux semaines. Le message inscrit était :

« _**Celui qui vit à travers le mensonge détruira tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de lui**_. »

C'est une accusation que me fait le coupable à travers ce message. J'ai menti à mon entourage durant des années pour pouvoir vivre ma relation avec la femme de mon frère et des centaines de personnes ont péris avec moi dans l'explosion. J'ai aussi menti à Hermione en revenant à la vie sous une autre identité et je l'ai détruite à nouveau en lui révélant la vérité.

Hermione… Je tente de retenir mes larmes et je ferme les yeux en repensant à notre dernière conversation dans les ruines de l'immeuble.

_Hermione est assise en plein milieu des ruines, à l'endroit même où s'est déroulée notre dernière rencontre avant ma mort. Elle sursaute en me voyant sortir de l'obscurité._

_-Milena ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je t'ai promis des explications… Le moment est venu de tout révéler._

_Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans le silence ambiant. _

_- A propos de quoi ?_

_-De ma vie, de celle que je suis…_

_-Je sais qui tu es, je commence à te connaître. Et, même si j'avoue avoir été perplexe face à ton comportement de tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas une dispute qui changera ce que je pense de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire qui ce veut rassurant._

_-Non, Hermione. Tu connais celle que je fais semblant d'être. J'ai une histoire assez étrange à te raconter._

_-Quelle histoire ? Demande-t-elle, désarçonnée et méfiante face à mes propos._

_-Mon histoire. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai répondu quand tu m'as dis que Ginny était venue te rendre visite ? Je t'ai dit « je crois que l'amour va au-delà de tout, même de la frontière entre la vie et la mort ». Eh bien, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'étais dans le vrai… Mon histoire était, au départ, une histoire comme les autres. L'histoire d'un amour interdit qui me rongeait. Il y avait cette fille, si parfaite à mes yeux, qui était mienne mais qui ne m'appartenait pas. Cette fille avec qui je vivais de magnifiques instants alors qu'elle avait choisi d'offrir son amour à une autre personne. Cette fille qui était mon âme sœur._

_-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?_

_-Parce que mon histoire est liée à la tienne. Et que cette fille, c'est toi._

_Elle réajuste brusquement ses vêtements et attrape son manteau pour l'enfiler._

_-Tu as complètement perdue la tête ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter une histoire sans queue ni tête !_

_-Ne pars pas, Hermione. C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. C'est là que cette histoire banale va prendre une tournure qui va la rendre hors du commun. Si tu pars, je ne sais pas si j'aurais à nouveau le courage de te la raconter et il faut que tu saches tout ce que je m'apprête à te révéler._

_-Continue, m'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix sèche, à contrecœur._

_-Comme dans toute histoire d'amour impossible, nous avons connu des hauts et des bas. Après une énième période de « crise », nous avons repris contact pour arranger les choses. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Je suis morte, il y a plus de quatre ans, à l'endroit même où nous nous trouvons. _

_-Non, non, non. C'est impossible… Dit-elle en se levant brusquement, comprenant où je veux en venir._

_Elle me tourne le dos et passe ses mains sur son visage._

_-J'ai alors atterrie dans un monde parallèle, entre celui des vivants et des morts. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, les choses n'avaient plus de sens. Je me sentais désarçonnée par la situation sans me douter un seul instant que j'avais perdu la vie. Mais j'y ai passé de magnifiques moments avec la fille que j'aime. Tu sais de quoi je parle, Hermione. Tu l'as vécu à mes côtés. Ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Tu n'étais pas seulement dans le coma. Tu l'as vécu avec moi parce que tu te trouvais à cet instant-là entre la vie et la mort._

_-Arrête, me supplie-t-elle._

_-Sont alors apparues devant mes yeux les personnes qui avaient marquées ma vie et qui étaient mortes. Elles m'ont tout expliqué. L'accident, ma mort, ce monde dans lequel je me trouvais… Et m'ont laissé le choix entre une mort calme et paisible ou une seconde chance. J'ai pris la deuxième option. Deux de mes proches ont sacrifiés leurs secondes chances pour que la mienne aille au-delà de toutes les autres. J'ai ainsi pu retourner dans le monde des vivants avec pour seule mission de retrouver mon meurtrier. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me suis réveillée quatre ans plus tard sous une autre identité._

_-TU MENS ! Crie-t-elle d'une voix brisée en se tournant vers moi._

_-Non, dis-je d'un ton calme en me levant pour me rapprocher d'elle. _

_Un mètre nous sépare. J'aperçois les larmes qui dévalent ses joues et l'expression de son visage est indescriptible tant la tristesse qui s'en dégage est immense._

_- Je suis là, 'Mione, enchaînais-je. J'ai toujours été là._

_-Ginny… _

_Elle s'effondre et éclate en sanglots. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et tente de lui poser la main sur l'épaule mais elle se dégage. _

_-Pourquoi m'avoir menti tout ce temps ? J'étais anéantie par ta disparition ! _

_-Je sais. Et crois-moi, c'était horrible de te voir dans cet état. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, répondis-je doucement._

_-Pourquoi le faire maintenant ?_

_-Parce que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues et que je… Je dois mettre un terme à notre relation pour mener à bien ma quête._

_-Vas-t-en, dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me relève._

_-Je suis tellement désolée, murmurais-je._

_Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, tentant de rester stoïque au son de ses cris de peine. _

-Rentrons, dit l'Inconnu, me tirant ainsi de ce souvenir. Nous n'aurons rien ce soir.

J'hoche la tête et m'apprête à le suivre lorsqu'une lumière verte jaillit.

-A TERRE ! Hurlais-je.

La scène se déroule à une rapidité déconcertante, tel un éclair. En quelques secondes, je me jette au sol pour éviter le sort et, sans attendre, je transplane en bas de l'immeuble. Baguette à la main, j'observe ce qui m'entoure. J'aperçois une silhouette qui s'échappe en courant et la poursuis.

-Arrête-toi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Bien évidemment, mon agresseur m'ignore et continue sa fuite.

-STUPEFIX ! Criais-je en pointant ma baguette dans son dos.

Le sort touche ma cible de plein fouet et je la vois s'effondrer. Je cours la rejoindre et lui hôte son masque. Je sursaute en reconnaissant la personne qui vient de tenter de me tuer.

Fred accourt. Il a su que je me faisais attaquer grâce au sort qui nous lie, Jim, lui et moi.

-Jim est avec l'Inconnu, ils font le tour des pâtés de maison ambiants à la recherche d'autres agresseurs, me prévient-il hors d'haleine.

Ces yeux se baissent alors sur le corps inerte qui git à mes pieds et dont le visage est découvert.

-OH BORDEL DE MERLIN ! S'exclame-t-il, choqué. Cette personne ça ne serait pas…

-Luna Lovegood, terminais-je en un soupire. En effet, c'est elle.

-Woah, répond mon frère, encore sous le choc. Bon, ben prenons-la et amenons-la au QG pour l'interroger…

Le QG est un hangar désaffecté se situant à quelques kilomètres de Londres que Jim, l'Inconnu, Fred et moi avons aménagé pour qu'il nous serve de « repère secret ». Nous nous y retrouvons pour discuter des pistes sur l'enquête, planifier nos rondes de surveillance de la ville et nous mettre à l'abri lorsque nous sommes attaqués.

Mon meilleur ami et l'Inconnu nous y rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. Nous avons isolée Luna dans une pièce à part, avons récupéré ses affaires et l'avons ligotée grâce à un sort en les attendant.

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours, elle était seule, nous dit Jim.

-C'est étrange, murmure mon frère. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes ces derniers temps et là le coupable ne nous envoie qu'une seule personne alors qu'il devait se douter qu'on la neutraliserait sans problème…

Il marque un point. Nous avons pu constater au fil du temps que le coupable de l'explosion ne laisse rien au hasard. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête lorsqu'il a décidé de ne nous envoyer qu'un seul ennemi. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser au fait que l'ennemi en question est une de mes anciennes camarades d'école et amie de surcroît. Je jette un regard à l'Inconnu. Je ne peux pas voir l'expression de son visage, la cape qu'il porte masquant tout son corps, mais la façon dont il fixe la pièce où se trouve Luna est étrange.

-Tu la connais ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

-Qui connait-on réellement, au fond ? Me répond-t-il de sa voix métallique.

Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il cherche à éviter une question, il répond avec des phrases aux allures philosophiques.

-Fred et moi allons l'interroger, enchaîne-t-il. Occupez-vous de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver des indices.

Nous nous exécutons. Les affaires de Luna sont posées dans un coin, sur un meuble en acier. Jim attrape sa cape et en sort sa baguette. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge en la voyant. Cela me rappelle tellement mes années collège, les fois où nous avons combattu ensemble lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Bois de rose, poil de licorne, 27,5 cm, rigide, marmonne-t-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de fouiller. Je sens alors, dans l'une de ses poches, un bout de papier froissé. Je le sors rapidement et le lis.

« _**Celui qui vit sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il peut faire à autrui verra ceux qu'il aime se détourner de lui**_.»

C'est à ce moment là que mon frère apparaît. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'adresse à nous d'un air perplexe.

-Elle est soumise à l'impérium. De plus, le coupable a bien pris soin de lui effacer certains de ses souvenirs pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas.

C'est déjà un soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne m'a pas attaquée de son plein gré. Je relis la phrase inscrite sur le bout de papier. Hermione aussi s'est détournée de moi après avoir découvert ma véritable identité… Le coupable va-t-il se servir d'elle pour m'atteindre ?

Nous nous assurons que le sort de l'impérium n'a plus d'effet sur Luna, la libérons, lui rendons ses affaires et lui effaçons la mémoire avant de la laisser partir. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut garder un œil sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit manipulée à nouveau.

Je m'installe sur une chaise près d'un bureau que nous avons installé dans un coin du hangar, prends une plume, un bout de parchemin et rapporte ce qu'il s'est passé dans le moindre détail. J'en garde une copie pour nous, que je range consciencieusement dans un dossier que nous gardons au QG et plie l'original que je mets dans ma poche pour le donner à Hermione.

C'est à moi de retrouver le coupable mais je sais combien cette enquête lui tient à cœur, il me semble normal qu'elle soit au courant de tous les événements qui se produisent. J'ai aussi conscience que la dernière chose qu'elle désire est de me voir alors, à chaque fois, je me contente de déposer les rapports et m'en vais avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive.

Je transplane devant chez elle et m'approche silencieusement. Je me baisse et glisse le parchemin sous sa porte d'entrée. Mais alors que je m'apprête à partir, j'entends un cliquetis et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec elle. Le clair de lune illumine son visage et accentue ses traits tirés.

Un silence pesant s'installe durant quelques minutes. Nous restons ainsi, face à face, pendant un certain temps, ne sachant par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire mais les mots ne sortent pas. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte entièrement et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Elle ferme, ramasse le parchemin et le lit, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, je m'apprêtais à partir, dis-je, brisant ainsi la glace. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée.

-Je ne dors plus, répond-t-elle froidement.

Elle soupire d'un air las avant d'enchaîner.

-J'essayerai de me renseigner discrètement sur tous les endroits qu'elle a fréquenté ces derniers temps, peut-être que ça nous permettra de déterminer où le coupable se trouve.

J'hoche la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. L'aube ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. Elle attrape le dossier qui contient toutes ses pistes sur l'explosion pour y ranger le parchemin.

-On devrait peut-être avoir une conversation à propos de ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux semaines, tentais-je en retenant mon souffle sous le coup de l'appréhension.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire de plus, rétorque Hermione sèchement.

-Cette situation de malaises et de non-dits me pèse. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens…

-Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? Me répond-t-elle en haussant le ton. Ta mort m'a anéantie et tu débarques, des années plus tard, et me raconte une histoire totalement loufoque. Comment je me sens à ton avis ?! Le pire, c'est que la raison voudrait que je ne te crois pas mais j'ai beau me convaincre que ce n'est qu'un mensonge, que tu n'es pas Ginny, je sais bien qu'au fond tout cela est réel. A vrai dire, je me rends compte que je sais qui tu es depuis le début parce que certain signes ne trompent pas mais je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. Il me semblait évident que si tu étais là tu me ferais un signe pour me le faire comprendre, pas que tu prendrais une autre identité et que tu me manipulerais!

-Je t'ai fais un signe, je suis venue te voir sous ma véritable identité pour te dire d'être heureuse à nouveau !

-TU M'AS ABANDONNEE ! S'écrit-elle en jetant le dossier à terre. Comment oses-tu dire que je suis la femme de ta vie après m'avoir menti pendant des mois ?

-Hermione, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, ce que je pensais être le mieux à faire…

-Lorsqu'enfin tu t'es décidée à me dire la vérité, tu m'as annoncé au passage que tu mettais un terme à ce que nous vivions. J'avais enfin appris à être heureuse de nouveau ! Ce que j'ai vécu lors de ta mort, tu me le fais revivre aujourd'hui. Comment crois-tu que je me sens en sachant que la femme que j'ai toujours aimé et que je croyais morte est enfin là, sous mes yeux, mais que tout espoir reste vain malgré tout ? Tu m'as abandonnée et tu m'abandonnes à nouveau, enchaîne-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur ses derniers mots.

Je reste sans voix et finis par soupirer d'un air las.

-Il est tard, je vais rentrer, dis-je au bout de quelques instants. J'ai des choses à finir.

Elle hoche la tête. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et sors. Au moment où je m'apprête à partir, je la vois, à travers la fenêtre, en pleurs. Je sens alors des larmes dévaler sur mes propres joues mais je me reprends et les essuie avec le dos de ma main.

Je transplane jusqu'au QG. L'Inconnu est parti mais Fred et Jim y sont toujours.

-Ca va ? Me demande mon frère en me voyant, la mine déconfite.

-J'ai besoin d'un service… Est-ce que l'un de vous veut bien se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall pour lui emprunter en douce sa pensine et me la ramener ?

-J'y vais ! Dit mon meilleur ami avant de disparaître.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec la bassine de pierre ornée de runes. Je le remercie et ils me laissent seule, se rendant chez moi.

Je regarde quelques instants la bassine, indécise, lève ma baguette et la pointe contre ma tempe. J'en extrais un filament argenté que je dépose dans la pensine et que je remue à l'aide de ma baguette.

J'inspire et je replonge dans mes propres souvenirs. Désormais, je ne fais plus partie des personnes qui vivent l'instant présent ou qui regardent vers le futur. Je fais partie de ceux qui se tournent vers le passé.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir à tous! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres de mes fics mais entre le manque de temps et d'inspiration je m'en sortais pas trop ^^ En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant, et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire! Bonne lecture.**

D'un pas sûr, je m'avance dans le couloir peu éclairé d'où s'échappent quelques sons qui font vibrer les murs et pousse la porte qui se trouve face à moi, me donnant accès à la pièce principale du bâtiment.

Me voici donc dans une salle remplit de gens, dont certains sont à moitié nus, la majorité sont dans un état secondaire. La musique aux airs « électro » résonne à plein volume, ôtant l'envie de faire une tentative de parler. L'air empeste l'alcool, la sueur et le parfum à bas-prix.

Je m'avance au milieu de la pièce, me fondant ainsi dans la masse, et me déhanche au rythme de la musique. Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer, mon corps ne cesse de bouger, mes cheveux remuant dans tous les sens. Il y bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allée en boîte de nuit et je dois avouer que si je n'étais pas là pour une raison particulière, j'en aurais bien profité pour me changer les idées le temps de quelques heures. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Je vois que certains hommes se rapprochent de moi, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, continuant à danser. Je dois jouer le jeu pour ne pas qu'on me remarque.

Jim apparaît sur la droite et me parle. Bien que je n'entende pas ce qu'il dit, j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres.

-Il est là, me dit-il.

J'effectue un discret mouvement de la tête, lui indiquant que j'ai compris.

L'homme pour lequel je me suis rendue dans un endroit aussi sordide ce soir ce nomme Tony Bold et il se peut qu'il soit lié à ma mort.

Il y a quelques jours, alors que Fred surveillait Luna Lovegood, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtu d'un costume bon marché et dont les traits du visage semblaient si durs qu'ils paraissaient taillés à la hache, s'était rendu chez elle. L'homme parlait à voix basse, regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu avec la jeune femme. Seul un éclat de colère était parvenu aux oreilles de mon frère.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Je suis Tony Bold pardi, tâche de t'en souvenir, femme !

Il était difficile de demander à Luna qui était cet homme étant donné qu'elle-même l'ignorait puisque sa mémoire « récente » avait été effacée. Mais cet homme avait intrigué mon frère, il avait ce pressentiment que nous devions découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Nous avons chacun effectué nos recherches chacun de notre côté, lui, Jim, l'Inconnu et moi afin d'en découvrir davantage et nous avons fini par apprendre que Tony Bold, 54 ans, bandit réputé et pourtant jamais inquiété, vivait non loin de Pré-au-Lard et se rendait souvent dans un club sordide nommé « Le Banquet » dans le but d'assouvir nombre de ses bas-instincts. Pas de rapport direct avec l'explosion, à première vue. Du moins jusqu'à qu'Hermione vienne me rendre visite hier soir.

_-Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai des nouvelles à t'apporter._

_-Ca ne me dérange en aucun cas de te voir, répondis-je une fois la surprise de l'avoir face à moi passée._

_-Moi, si. Tu te doutes que si je suis là ce n'est pas sans raison. Je me suis renseignée sur les différents endroits dans lesquels s'est rendue Luna ces derniers temps comme je te l'avais dit et il s'avère que nombre de ces lieux sont loin d'être ceux où on pourrait s'attendre à croiser Lovegood._

_Elle me tend une liste sur laquelle sont inscrits tous les établissements mal famés où l'ancienne Serdaigle s'est rendu . Je la parcours des yeux. C'est alors que je vois un nom qui me semble familier. « Le Banquet »._

Elle n'était pas restée longtemps, juste le temps de me donner la liste et était repartie. Il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite faite de bon cœur. Je secoue la tête. Je suis là pour une raison, il ne faut pas que je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus.

Je traverse la salle et me retrouve face à Tony Bold. Il me dévore des yeux, un cigare à la bouche, deux filles court vêtues à ses côtés.

-Désolée, ma jolie, me dit-il de sa voix grave, mais j'en ai déjà deux à satisfaire ce soir.

-Je suis ici parce que vous avez des comptes à me rendre, pas pour satisfaire ma libido.

-D'où te permets-tu de me parler sur ce ton, gamine ?! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Demande-t-il d'un air furieux. Que crois-tu qu'il va t'arriver si tu me manques de respect devant tous ces gens ?

A ce moment-là, l'Inconnu qui, jusqu'à présent, se cachait, lance un sortilège qui met le feu à une des banderoles laides et immenses qui trônent dans la salle. Une alarme se met à retentir et les gens, apeurés, se précipitent tous vers la sortie. Une minute plus tard, il n'y a plus que nous.

-Nous voilà enfin seuls, répondis-je avec ironie.

Un éclat de rire lui échappe.

-Je dois avouer que j'admire ton audace, gamine, mais je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement.

Il cherche sa baguette dans la veste de son costume, penaud.

-Un de mes amis a profité de la distraction qu'était notre conversation pour s'en emparer. Pas la peine de le chercher des yeux, il est invisible.

Jim me sourit dans un air satisfait, la tige de bois entre ses mains. Je sors ma propre baguette et la pointe sur la gorge du bandit avant d'enchaîner.

-Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Que vouliez-vous à Luna Lovegood ?

-Ce que je veux pour toutes les femmes : l'envoyer au septième ciel, répond l'homme avec provocation.

-Mensonge. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été innocenté lors de votre procès, il y a plus de cinq ans, alors que les preuves de votre culpabilité étaient évidentes ?

-J'ai rendu service à un ami en échange de ma liberté.

-Quel genre de service ? Poser une bombe dans un immeuble bondé ?!

-Garde ton calme, Ginny, intervient Fred.

-Idiote ! S'exclame Bold. Tu te ne te rends pas compte de l'erreur que tu viens de commettre.

En tant normal, je ne prêterais pas attention à des menaces en l'air prodiguée par un misogyne mais là, il y a quelque chose dans son expression qui me perturbe. Un air satisfait qui m'incite à me méfier. Et pourtant…

A cet instant-là, toutes les portes de la salle s'ouvrent brutalement, laissant place à une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés, leurs baguettes pointées sur nous.

Bold profite de notre surprise pour se relever. Pris d'un grand éclat de rire, il époussette la veste de son costume et me regarde d'un air fier.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais t'en prendre à moi, gamine ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, les sorts fusent dans tous les sens. J'essaie de lancer une contre-attaque mais il y a trop d'adversaires. Faute de choix, je cours, saute au dessus du comptoir et me mets à l'abri derrière le vieux bar en bois. Mes assaillants continuent de me viser, explosant ainsi de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool dont les débris de verre viennent se loger dans ma peau.

Je me retiens de crier tandis que je vois l'Inconnu passer par-dessus le bar à son tour pour se mettre à l'abri. Un sort fuse sur lui à ce moment là. Il tombe à côté de moi dans un bruit sourd et ne bouge plus.

Soudain, les choses semblent redevenir calmes. Je reste là où je suis, pensant qu'il s'agit d'une ruse et me préoccupant de l'état de l'Inconnu, lorsque j'entends la voix de Jim.

-Jamais nous ne te laisserons la tuer à nouveau !

-Crois-tu, fantôme ? Répond une voix métamorphosée par un sortilège. Je l'ai tuée une fois, tu ne me penses pas capable de le refaire ? Ou de te renvoyer dans le monde des morts ?

J'ose enfin regarder ce qu'il se passe tout en restant discrète. L'homme qui a posé la bombe est ici, vêtu d'une longue cape bleu et dorée, le visage caché sous un masque. Autour de lui se tiennent la dizaine d'hommes qui nous a attaqués. Bold est toujours là et semble s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il n'a pas pu participer à la bataille puisque Jim a toujours sa baguette mais il semble se délecter face au spectacle.

Le Coupable tient une urne gravée d'une rune ancienne entre ses mains. J'ignore ce que c'est jusqu'à qu'il la pointe, ouverte, vers Jim et qu'il prononce une formule de magie noire. Subitement, l'objet semble aspirer le corps de mon meilleur ami dans une lumière vive. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et lorsque je regarde à nouveau, Jim a disparu et Fred semble sous le choc, comme paralysé.

Je sors de ma cachette et me précipite sur le Coupable. Je tente de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure mais il arrive à l'esquiver et, avec une rapidité inouïe, m'attrape le bras et m'envoie valser contre le mur.

-Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?! M'écriais-je, toujours à terre.

-Il ne me croyait pas capable de le neutraliser, je lui ai prouvé le contraire, répond le Coupable d'un ton monotone.

« Fred, pensais-je, espérant que le lien télépathique qui nous unit arrivera à lui faire entendre mes paroles. L'Inconnu est touché, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie. Pars avant qu'ils ne te réservent le même sort qu'à Jim et prends-le avec toi.

-Hors de question que je te laisse ici !

-Ils vont nous avoir, on est encerclés. La seule chance que je m'en sorte c'est que tu partes et que tu ailles chercher de l'aide. »

Mon frère me regarde d'un air hésitant avant d'apparaître aux côtés de l'Inconnu et de disparaitre pour de bon.

Le Coupable soupire d'un air déçu avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ton frère vient de quitter notre petite fête… Mais heureusement que toi, notre invitée d'honneur, tu es là !

Je ne réponds pas, même si je ne cesse de demander comment le Coupable a pu les voir, tous les deux. Je regarde tous mes assaillants. Ils se tiennent derrière lui, attendant le moindre de ses ordres pour attaquer. Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

-Oui, Tony ? Demande mon agresseur d'un ton faussement aimable.

-J'aimerais récupérer ma baguette, avec votre accord.

Celle-ci se trouve sur le sol, à l'endroit où Jim se tenait avant d'être aspiré. Le Coupable la ramasse et la tend vers Bold. Alors que celui-ci, réjoui, s'apprête à la prendre, l'autre homme la retourne et la pointe sur lui.

-Avada Kedavra ! Hurle-t-il.

Il se tourne vers moi et enchaîne, l'air de rien, alors que le corps de Bold gise sur le sol.

-Il était fier de lui parce qu'il t'a menée jusqu'à nous mais cet idiot n'a fait que suivre mes ordres, il n'a aucun mérite.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, à la fois à cause des événements mais aussi parce que je perds beaucoup de sang au niveau des plaies causées par les bouts de verre. Le vol plané que m'a fait faire le Coupable contre le mur n'a pas arrangé les choses, je me suis cognée la tête brutalement. Je sens que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir mais je tente de lutter tandis qu'il reprend la parole après s'être accroupie face à moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas préparé de petit mot, cette fois-ci. Je pensais qu'une visite de courtoisie serait mieux et à vrai dire, tu es parfaitement tombée dans mon piège. Tu veux savoir la vérité, Ginny ? Je t'espionne autant que tu tentes de m'espionner, la différence c'est que moi je sais qui tu es.

Je n'arrive pas à apercevoir son visage, sa cape de bleu et d'or et son masque le cachant entièrement. Pourtant j'ai la sensation que je connais cet enfoiré. Difficilement, j'essaie de me relever mais il me repousse en arrière, me faisant tomber à nouveau. En désespoir de cause, je tente de pointer ma baguette sur lui mais il m'attrape par le cou et m'étrangle. Alors tout commence à devenir flou autour de moi, j'entends des murmures et une voix que je reconnaitrais parmi toutes.

-JETEZ VOS BAGUETTES A TERRE, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !

* * *

><p><em>L'air frais caresse mon visage d'une façon agréable. Je tourne la tête et vois Hermione, qui semble aussi paisible que je le suis. <em>

_Pieds-nu, le pantalon relevé au-dessus des chevilles, main dans la main, nous nous promenons sur la plage, nos orteils s'enfonçant dans le sable tiède à chacun de nos pas._

_Nous avons trouvé une excuse auprès de nos proches et sommes parties en week-end romantique à la mer toutes les deux. Elle a fait croire qu'elle rendait visite à une vielle tante moldue, moi que j'étais de garde à l'hôpital. Une folie au vu de notre relation secrète et adultère mais l'amour l'emporte sur la raison._

_Nous bavardons, rions, profitons de cette complicité si puissante qui nous lie. Tout semble si parfait, le bonheur absolu. J'ai l'impression que tout a cessé d'exister pour ne laisser place qu'à notre idylle._

_Tandis que la journée arrive à son terme, nous nous rendons sur la terrasse en bois de la chambre d'hôtel que nous avons louée en bord de plage. Après avoir mangé, nous nous installons par terre et nous regardons le couché du soleil en silence. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Hermione pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon regard quitte le ciel étoilé pour son visage que la pleine lune éclaire._

_-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je te trouve sublime ? Demande-t-elle en murmurant dans mon oreille._

_-Des centaines de fois, répondis-je avec un sourire avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Elle me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'un coup, elle se redresse et me tend la main pour que je me lève à mon tour. A peine debout, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains se font pressantes sur mon corps tandis qu'elle me pousse dans la chambre. Je commence à la déshabiller tandis que l'on toque à la porte. C'est le room service._

_-Coupées en plein élan ! S'exclame Hermione en riant avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain alors que je m'occupe d'expliquer au garçon d'hôtel que le dîner nous a déjà été servi._

_Je pousse un soupir lorsqu'il s'en va, le bruit de son chariot couvert de plateaux repas retentissant dans le couloir. _

_-J'y pense, me dit alors mon amante à travers la porte de la salle de bain, Noël est passé depuis un moment et je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ton présent._

_-Et que comptes-tu m'offrir ? Demandais-je, curieuse, en me mettant à l'aise sur le lit._

_-Moi, répond-t-elle simplement en ouvrant la porte._

_Elle est vêtue d'un peignoir en soie. Lentement, elle fait glisser le tissu sur ses épaules et celui-ci tombe sur le sol, dévoilant sa nudité._

_-Mon cadeau préféré ! M'exclamais-je en riant et en la prenant par le bras pour la faire venir à côté de moi sur le lit._

_Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre les yeux tout en douceur grâce à la chaleur agréable du soleil qui me caresse la peau, son corps contre le mien. Elle semble réveillée depuis un moment et me regarde, un sourire heureux ornant son visage. _

_Mais soudain, ce souvenir fait place à un autre beaucoup plus récent._

_Le décor change, nous nous retrouvons dans son habitat actuel, la nuit où je lui ai apporté le rapport sur l'attaque de Luna. Ses traits son tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse, son regard est beaucoup plus dur. Ce ne sont plus des mots d'amour qui sortent de sa bouche mais le reproche d'être à l'origine de ses maux, de son désespoir. Sa voix se brise lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi._

_-TU M'AS ABANDONNÉE !_

Sursaut. Je me redresse brutalement. Une bassine m'est tendue alors que je me sens prise de nausées. Tout autour de moi est trouble, je suis en couverte de sueur.

-Tout va bien, ma puce, je suis là, entendis-je alors que je sens une main me caresser doucement le dos.

Ma mère. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit près de moi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Peu importe, je me calme au son de sa voix. J'arrive enfin à discerner ce qui m'entoure. Je me trouve dans mon ancienne chambre, au Terrier. Fred aussi est présent à mon chevet.

-C'est normal que tu sois dans cet état, m'explique-t-il, tu as prit un sacré coup sur la tête.

Ma mère hoche la tête. Je la regarde, abasourdie.

-Tu… Commençais-je difficilement, la voix enrouée. Tu peux l'entendre ?

-Tout ceux qui sont au courant de ton histoire peuvent le voir et l'entendre, me répond-t-elle. Mais ça m'a quand même fait un sacré choc. Revoir ses deux défunts enfants ça rend heureux mais ce n'est pas bon pour le cœur…

Voilà qui explique comment le coupable de l'explosion a réussi à les voir. Il est au courant de toute cette histoire mais comment ? Qui est-il ? Est-il un de mes proches, comme le suggère par moment mon instinct ? Soudain, des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt me reviennent.

-Jim ?! Demandais-je subitement à mon frère, une boule dans la gorge.

Ce dernier secoue la tête, l'air pâle.

-Le coupable a réussi à enfermer son âme dans une vieille urne grâce à un ancien sort de magie noire.

-Par Merlin, chuchotais-je sous le choc.

-Il y a autre chose, Gin'… Enchaîne mon frère.

Le silence pesant qui s'installe dans la pièce n'augure rien de bon. Je sens que ma mère tente à tout prix d'éviter mon regard.

-Que s'est-il passé, Fred ? Dis-je d'un ton étonnamment calme bien que je me sente bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Je suis allé demander de l'aide, comme tu me l'as dit. Je suis allé voir la seule personne qui, selon moi, était capable de me l'apporter.

-Hermione, dis-je dans un souffle. J'ai entendu sa voix avant de m'évanouir, quand le coupable m'étranglait.

-Etant donné que tu lui as tout avoué, elle m'a vu. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il se passait. Sans attendre, elle a convoqué un bon nombre d'aurors et est venue à ta rescousse. Mais tu te doutes que le coupable ne s'est pas laissé arrêter sans rien dire. Une bataille a eu lieu, nos assaillants ont fini par prendre la fuite et tous les aurors sont sortis indemnes du bâtiment, sauf une…

-NON ! M'écriais-je.

-Elle est toujours vivante, dit Fred en tentant de me calmer, mais le coupable l'a amenée avec lui avant de disparaître.

-Il faut la retrouver, répondis-je en me relevant brusquement.

Mais, à bout de force, je suis sur le point de m'effondrer.

-Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! Me gronde ma mère en me faisant rassoir sur le lit.

-Calme-toi et écoute-moi, m'ordonne mon frère en posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant. On ne pourra rien faire si on se précipite dans la gueule du loup. Tu vas reprendre des forces et, une fois que tu seras en état, on choppera ce salaud et on délivrera Hermione et Jim.

-Tu me le promets ? Demandais-je, les larmes dévalant mes joues.

Il hoche la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il y a une dernière chose.

-Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?!

Il ignore ma question et continue.

-L'Inconnu a été blessé durant la bataille mais il est vivant. Je l'ai aussi ramené ici et on a dû lui retirer sa cape pour le soigner et… Je… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles le voir.

Intriguée, je me relève lentement et, avec l'aide mon frère et de ma mère, je me rends dans une des chambres à côté pour aller voir l'Inconnu.

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue en pleine poitrine lorsque je découvre son identité.


End file.
